KH 358 2 Days: Phoenix's Fate
by Parisa01
Summary: Midquel of Kingdom Hearts: Haruka's Journey. Phoenix was born when Haruka sacrificed her heart. She and Roxas enters the Organisation XIII. Phoenix and Roxas become best friends and start to fall in love with each other, but it all changes when Xion comes. This changes everyone's fates. especially Phoenix. RoxasXOC Slight RikuXOC. Expect jealousy and drama.
1. Chapter 1: Crazy beginning

I'll be adding a few things to the storyline and I'll follow the game and manga. I don't own anything, only Harumi and Phoenix. This story will be about the main character, Phoenix how she enters the Organisation and how she fits in with Roxas. RoxasXOC Warning: A bit of OCCness from some characters.

_**KH 358/2 Days: Phoenix's Fate**_

_Prelude: _

_She appeared in a dark place which looked like a cave. She looked down at what she was wearing, her black tight coat was hooded and only covered her back, and her clothes consisted of black long sleeved top, black shorts, black net tights and knee length boots. Then the hooded girl started to walk around until she saw a young woman. _

_The young woman had bright red hair which was straight and reached her waist. She turned to the girl in black and stared at her. The red haired female's eyes were sapphire blue, she was beautiful but her eyes had sadness and sorrow. _

"_Hello…" She squeaked her voice was like silk._

"_Hello." The hooded girl replied with her sweet yet bright voice. _

"_What's your name?" The red haired young woman asked and the cloaked female looked down. She tried to remember anything but couldn't. _

"_I…don't have a name." She answered. _

"_Well, my name is Harumi." The girl in black nodded. "Do you remember anything?" _

"_No, I don't have any memories." Harumi's eyebrows furrowed, that was strange. _

"_Oh." She sighed. _

"_How did you end up here?" The hooded girl asked curiously and Harumi felt a tear fell down her cheek. She placed a hand onto her heart and thought about the boy she loved, with his brown hair and blue eyes. _

"_I sacrificed myself for someone I loved." She responded and the other girl looked down. Harumi closed her eyes and thought about all the memories about the boy she loved, especially when he proposed to her when they were on a quest appointed by their master. _

"…_sacrifice…" She turned around and walked. The blue eyed young woman looked up and saw no one. _

_The hooded girl started to walk faster and that word kept on repeating in her mind. '...sacrifice...' What was it? '…sacrifice…' What did it mean? '…sacrifice…' Is it bad or good? '…sacrifice.' She got to a place where there was water and it was still a bit dark. Then she saw two boys whose hoods were down. _

_The older boy had a widow's peak, small eyebrows and shoulder length flaming red hair into slicked spikes. His eyes were an emerald green and he had purple upside down tear shaped marking under his eyes. _

_But the other boy looked like he was around her age. He had golden blonde hair which was spiked up and blue eyes which were like the ocean. They both wore black coats like hers but theirs reached their ankles. She felt her cheeks become warmer when the boy with blonde hair turned to her. He stared at her and the boy with red hair turned to the hooded girl. _

"_I might as well take you as well." He said and she hesitantly walked up to him. _

"_Do you remember your name?" She shook her head and he crossed his arms. _

"_Well it looks like I have to think of one." He said and she felt someone's eyes on her. She turned to the boy with golden hair and his eyes averted to the ground. A black portal appeared and the three of them went through. They entered a Castle and as they walked through the halls the boy with red hair said that his name was Axel. He also explained that they (the boy and girl) were going to be part of the Organisation XIII. _

_They got to this room and the girl was asked to stay outside but she could watch. Axel and the golden haired boy entered a room which was circular and white and there were many marble thrones around the room. The boy with blue eyes looked a bit scared and nervous. _

"_Today, on this very special day, we welcome not one but two new members into the Organisation XIII. Meet no. 13 Roxas." Axel said and a man with silver hair and light tanned skin with orange eyes looked down at Roxas. _

"_And…" The girl knew it was her cue to walk in. She looked down and everyone knew that it was a girl. Another girl with blonde hair smirked. The new girl's body language clearly demonstrated that she too was afraid and anxious. She looked down with her hands clasped. _

"_Meet no. 14, Phoenix." She looked up and raised her hands to grip onto her hood. Everyone anticipated what she would look like. Phoenix pulled her hood down and pushed her hair out. Many people, especially Axel gasped at her appearance stunned._

* * *

Name: Phoenix

Number: XIV

Title: Princess of Nothing

Appearance: She has bright red hair which is straight and reaches her backside and is tied in a high ponytail, with a straight cut fringe which covers her eyebrows. She has emerald green eyes and very pale skin. Phoenix has very long eyelashes and a short line marking under her eye. (Look at picture)

Height: 5ft 6in

Weapon: Unknown

Attribute: Unknown

Personality: Outspoken, shy at times, cheeky, tomboy, short tempered, competitive, jealous (in later chapters), happy and clumsy.

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_Crazy beginning_

Phoenix looked around at everyone's faces, they all looked shocked and she didn't know why. But when she turned to Axel he was the stunned the most. They didn't take their eyes off her and she got a bit irritated at this. "Um, you guys look like you've seen a ghost!" She pointed out and they changed their expressions at this. She noticed that the guys were giving her this perverted look with lust in their eyes (all except Axel, Roxas, Xemnas and Saix). Phoenix rolled her eyes at this as she placed a hand on her hip. 'Creeps.'

People started to introduce themselves to Phoenix and Roxas. Xemnas, they had to call him superior.

Xigbar, 'The Freeshooter' pervert number one of Phoenix, a joker.

Xaldin, 'The Whirlwind Lancer', pervert number two, a creep.

Vexen, 'The Chilly Academic', his title matches his personality, pervert number three, a freak.

Lexaeus, 'The Silent Hero', he was okay, a mute.

Zexion, 'The Cloaked Schemer', Phoenix had to admit he was pretty damn attractive, pervert number four, not to mention a book worm and emo.

Saix, 'The Luna Diviner, well at least he was a pervert, but he did give Phoenix the shivers, some emotionless guy.

Demyx, 'The Melodious Nocturne', he wasn't perverted either, he was like her and funny, Phoenix didn't have any complaints about him.

Luxord, 'The Gambler of Fate', pervert number five, he asked Phoenix if she liked strip poker, ew.

Marluxia, 'The Graceful Assassin', pervert number six, Phoenix was clueless about what gender he was.

Larxene, 'The Savage Nymph', Phoenix's rival, end of.

The blonde haired girl looked at Phoenix with a smirk. "Looks like we got another brat in this organisation." The red haired nobody growled at this and everyone went quiet.

"Well, at least the organisation has someone's who's pretty now. This organisation hasn't got room for the two of us girls, especially the likes of _you._So you better not anger me and if you don't like me then live with it witch." Everyone gasped and Phoenix placed her hand on her hip. Larxene's face showed how annoyed she was but the red haired nobody just smirked amused. They stared at each other; rivals.

Axel, the Flurry of Dancing Flames, he wasn't perverted at all, very kind.

He stared down at her with a smile and she gave him a smile too. "We really do look like each other." He said.

"Hey, you never know? We might be related." She shrugged and he rustled her hair.

"You're a great kid and you'll be my sister from now on!" Phoenix giggled at this and gave him the thumbs up. She turned to Roxas, 'the Key of Destiny', who still looked a bit nervous.

"Hey! Brighten up!" She punched his arm playfully and he looked into her eyes with a blank look.

'She's really…' He thought.

"I'm with you as well, so you shouldn't be scared. I'll always be with you." She held her hand up for him and he shook her hand with pink cheeks.

'…amazing.' Roxas thought.

Xemnas left to get to some work and Phoenix pouted. "How comes everyone got titles?"

"Cuz' you're not special!" Larxene answered and Phoenix showed her the middle finder and stuck her tongue. The blonde haired nobody rolled her eyes at this stupidity.

"How 'bout the Princess of Beauty?" Marluxia asked and some guys agreed with this. Phoenix on the other hand twisted her face into one of disgust.

"No! That's so girly yuck! I'd rather be a princess of nothing." She whined and her light bulb lit. "OMG! I can be 'The Princess of Nothing', since I'm a nobody and blah, blah, blah you know what I mean."

"You're a smart beautiful little girl aren't you?" Vexen asked and walked up to the girl. Phoenix's eyebrow twitched and she screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone covered their ears. "PERVERT! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She ran off whilst screaming.

"You better go and sort her out Axel." Saix mumbled.

"Why me?"

"1) You brought her here. 2) She's your apparent 'little sister'."

"Fine, fine I'll go get her!" The pyro muttered as he ran in search of Phoenix as he covered his ears; that was how loud her scream was. 'Now that was a crazy beginning.' Axel thought.

* * *

Please review and thanks for reading!

~Parisa01


	2. Chapter 2: First night

**KH 358/2 Days: Phoenix's Fate**

_Chapter 2_

_First night _

"You'll be sharing a room with Roxas." Saix declared. Everyone was in some random lounge, all except for Xemnas. "Me?" Phoenix asked nonchalantly. She was sitting in between Roxas and Xigbar.

"Yes." The blue haired nobody answered.

"Share a room?" He nodded. "With Roxas?" Saix nodded again. "Sleeping in the same bed?" He was starting to get irritated. "With Roxas?" She asked again.

"Yes!" He growled and Phoenix grinned.

"Okay!" She smiled. The green eyed nobody felt someone wrapped their arm around her neck and knew who it was. "Take it off, before I break it off; permanently!" She growled and they all gulped at this. Xigbar immediately removed his hand and Phoenix glanced at Roxas who looked like a lifeless doll. She sighed internally at this with a frown.

She looked around and rolled her eyes with annoyance. "What do you guys do for fun around here?" Phoenix asked curiously.

"Now that you're here, there's plenty of fun now." She shivered at Xigbar's comment.

"How 'bout strip poker?" Luxord asked and Axel growled at this.

"Guys, she is my sister. Knock it off!"

"Yeah! Knock it off before I knock your heads off!" Phoenix added. "It's so boring!" She whined and Larxene's eyebrow twitched.

"She's so annoying!" She said under her breath and Phoenix heard this.

"I heard that witch! Say it a little louder so that everyone can hear you and say it to my face." The red haired nobody stood up and Larxene walked up to her.

"You're annoying you stupid brat." She shouted and Phoenix placed her hand on her hip.

"Aw, thank you. I take that as a compliment and you're beautiful." People snickered at this and the blonde haired nobody was about to slap her, until Phoenix reacted. She grabbed her hand and started squeezing it. Everyone heard the bones started to crack and squeeze. Larxene started screaming and Phoenix started smiling wickedly. There was this aura coming out from her that sent shivers done all of their spines.

She finally let go of Larxene's hand and the nobody ran off whilst crying. Phoenix dusted off her gloves and stretched. When she turned to everyone they all looked shock, well, all except for Roxas who still looked like a mannequin.

"Why are you guys staring at me like that?" They still kept on staring and when she looked down, she saw a shadow above hers. She smirked at this and assumed it was Larxene. Phoenix turned around with her eyes closed and a smug smile.

"Ah, so you're back again to get beaten up, eh?" When she turned around, her smirk lowered and her eyes widened as she gasped; Xemnas! He stared down at her with a strict look. "Oh, s-s-superior! Heh, uhhhh…wh-what a-are you d-doing here?" She asked curiously.

"This is my castle, I rule it yet you ask me that stupid question?" She internally smacked herself for asking that question. But nonetheless, Phoenix bowed a bit.

"Forgive me superior." She apologised and stood up.

"You…" She gulped and shut her eyes. Yup, that was it; she was going to be kicked out. "…are like Roxas, chosen by a Keyblade." She opened her eyes and looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"Keyblade? What's that?" Phoenix asked curiously.

"It's a weapon. You're not ready to use it yet but soon you will be." He stated and leaned closer to her glaring. Phoenix took a step back. He closed his eyes and stood up straight. "I sense this aura coming out of you; it is strange yet powerful." He turned around and went through a portal leaving. She looked down and thought what the aura was.

'I feel only a bit different…' She thought and looked at her hands. 'It feels powerful, it feels bad, yet it feels right.' The red haired nobody sighed as she didn't know what the power was. She felt a soft tap on the shoulder and turned to her 'brother' who smiled at her.

"You okay Phoenix?" Axel asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just…thinking too much that's all." She muttered and returned to her seat.

She sat down and let out a long yet stressful sigh. Then she felt something warm touch her hand and her cheeks went warmer. From the corner of her eye she saw Roxas' gloved hand on hers. She fluttered her eyelashes with a slight blush. Saix and Xigbar started to explain everything about how nobodies lack hearts (which Phoenix secretly didn't believe) and dusks. They also explained the goal and heartless blah, blah, blah.

Haruka tried to stay awake but then she felt someone's head on their shoulder and heard the sound of soft and quiet snoring. She turned her head slightly and she couldn't help but smile at this. Roxas was sleeping on her shoulder.

"He's been asleep all that time me and Saix were explaining?!" Xigbar growled.

"Phoenix, wake him up so that we can explain everything again." Saix said and she looked up with an innocent look.

"Aw, leave him. He must be really tired since it's his first night." It was as if Axel read Phoenix's mind.

"Saix, I'll explain everything to him tomorrow I promise! I'm gonna go to bed as well." She said with a pleading look and he nodded.

"Very well." When, Phoenix was about to stand up, she felt someone grip onto her waist. It was Roxas, and it was as if he didn't want her to leave him. Her cheeks were the colour of her hair but nonetheless she giggled at this.

"That's not fair! You don't do anything when his arms are around your waist, but when my arms are around your shoulder you threaten me." Xigbar whined and Phoenix looked at him.

"You're just jealous, and so what if Roxas does it? I know what kind of person you are Xigbar, but Roxas is different. I can sense it." She turned back to the golden haired nobody and placed her hand on his soft hair with a heart-warming grin on her face. She held him with an arm around his torso and she held his other hand as he pulled him off the couch.

"Do I have to go around the whole of this Castle to find our room or something?" She asked.

"No, I'll open a portal for you two." The blue haired nobody raised his hand and opened a portal for them.

"Goodnight everyone and thank you Saix." She said before leaving.

* * *

They got to this white plain room with a window (with a perfect view of Kingdom Hearts) and a bed next to that window. She carefully placed Roxas onto the bed and found a dress which she presumed to be her night clothes.

'Wow, special treatment. Probably 'cuz I'm a girl and all.' She took the night dress and went into a bathroom. She got changed, the night dress was black, had lace at the bottom and neckline. It reached just above her knees. Phoenix took off her hairband and ran her hands through her hair with a sigh. She was really tired.

When she took a last glance at the mirror and stared at it. There was a girl with jet black curls and garnet eyes who was her reflection. When they touched the mirror they both gasped. When Phoenix blinked that girl wasn't there anymore and she just shook her head.

'Must have been my imagination.' The nobody thought and brushed it off. She walked into the bedroom and saw Roxas sleeping very peacefully, facing the window with space for Phoenix to sleep next to him. She got onto the bed next to him with Roxas sleeping on the left and her on the right with her back to the window.

Phoenix stared into his face up close; she had to admit that Roxas was even more adorable when he was asleep. She smiled at him with her cheeks tinted pink. The red haired nobody placed her hand onto his face.

'Why do I feel this weird feeling to him? I'm a nobody.' She thought and just as she pulled her hand away from his face. He grabbed her hand and pulled it back to his face again. He was still asleep and it was as if he wanted Phoenix's hand to be his pillow; it was so comfy and warm. She sighed dreamily at this yet didn't know why and closed her eyes as she fell asleep.

_6 hours later…_

Roxas opened his eyes and they fell onto Phoenix's sleeping form. His cheeks turned beet red when he saw her in that dress. Then he noticed some of her bright red hair in her face. He pulled some of her hair behind her ear and smiled softly.

Phoenix then shivered and rubbed her sides in her sleep. Roxas then reached for a blanket and covered them both to keep them warm. He leaned closer to her as he snuggled against her and they slept in peace. They both had this strange feeling in their hearts yet they didn't know what…

Are they…? Please review!

~Parisa01


	3. Chapter 3: Bonding and punishment!

'**coolboi12' **I'll do it for sure, very soon! '**CirciFox81314' **here's your chapter 3, enjoy! :D

**KH 358/2 Days: Phoenix's Fate**

_Chapter 3_

_Bonding and punishment!_

"Phoenix, Phoenix…" The red haired nobody heard Roxas' whisper and she opened her eyes. Phoenix sat up and stretched with a smile.

"Good morning Roxas." He smiled at her and this was the first time she saw him smile it was adorable. Phoenix freshened up, got dressed into her cloak again and she tied her hair up. She walked out of the bathroom.

"Ready to go?" He nodded at this and she frowned.

"Why don't you talk?" Roxas averted his eyes to the ground with faint pink cheeks.

"Come on Roxas say something, anything! Please!" She gave him the puppy dog eyes as her orbs sparkled like emeralds. He gazed into her eyes and her bottom lip quivered. She held his hands with a grin on her face and she batted her eyelashes. "Anything! I won't judge don't worry!" He smiled at her.

"You're really nice no. 14." Her cheeks went bright red like her hair, his voice was like harps played by angels, absolutely beautiful.

"Wow…" Phoenix slurred and his eyebrows furrowed together. "You're voice its lovely." Roxas blushed bashfully at this.

"Thanks, but yours is much nicer than mine." Phoenix shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"No way!" She laughed and noticed that he was gripping onto her hands. This cause butterflies to flutter in her stomach.

"No, it is seriously." Roxas said.

"Aw, shush. My voice is annoying." He shook his head.

"You're just being too modest."

"You're just being too sweet Roxy!" Roxas' cheeks went ultra-red and widened his eyes. 'Am I blushing? Why am I blushing at this?' He thought. Phoenix noticed this.

"Aw, sorry I really don't know where that slipped out from." The golden haired nobody felt this extraordinary feeling in his heart.

"No, I like that nickname, Roxy." Roxas mumbled.

"Yeah, it has a nice ring to it. But you don't have to call me no.14; Phoenix is fine or any other name if you want."

"How 'bout Fee?" Her green eyes brightened up with admiration.

"Oh I love it! I love it! I love it!" Phoenix giggled and hugged Roxas as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you Roxy." He flinched at this but nonetheless he wrapped his arms around her torso and hugged her back.

They both realised what they were doing and pulled away immediately. "Sorry about that." She apologised as she rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"No, it's fine actually. I l-" She looked up at him and he gulped.

"I mean, I uhhhh, I…" She smiled at him and placed her index finger onto his lips.

"It's alright." She took his hand and they ran out of the room. "Come on Roxas, I bet everyone's waiting for us!" They ran out of the room and started to walk through the Castle.

* * *

"Are we walking around in circles or something?" She asked and saw a certain nobody with flaming red hair come out of his room. He looked a bit tired and dull but Phoenix grinned at this. She glanced at Roxas with a cheeky and mischievous grin on her face.

The red haired nobody ran to her 'brother' and jumped on his brothers back. "YEEEHAAAWWW! RUN LIKE THE WIND AXEL!" She pulled on his hair and he started screaming.

"AH! MY HAIR!" Then she noticed Demyx down the hall and smirked.

"LOOK AXEL! THERE'S THE THIEF THAT STOLE ALL THE GOLD! LET'S GET HIM!" Poor Demyx looked up and gulped. "LET'S GET HIM! COME ON ROXAS YOU'RE IN THIS TOO!" She yelled, Roxas nodded and Demyx gulped.

"Eeeep!" Axel started to run after Demyx with Phoenix 'shooting' a 'gun' at him.

"GET BACK HERE THIEF!"

"AHHHHHH!" He got to a dead end and Phoenix hopped off Axel's back. She stood in the middle of Roxas and her brother as they looked down at Demyx who was begging.

"He deserves a punishment, don't you think?" She asked as she placed her hands onto her hips.

"Yeah, you're right!" Axel muttered darkly and Roxas nodded.

"Oh anything! Just please let me live." He begged.

"Don't move a muscle!" The girl warned.

Phoenix turned around and started to talk to Roxas and Axel in quietly.

"So, what 'punishment' should we give him?" She asked.

"Sing 'I'm a Little Teapot' with all the actions in front of everyone at the dinner table." Axel smirked and Phoenix's eyebrow twitched.

"YOU CALL _**THAT**_ A PUNISHMENT?!" She shouted and no.9 gulped at this. Axel's punishments were really tough but if Phoenix refused it, god knew what she had in mind.

"I know…" She started murmuring her plan and they all nodded as they snickered. They turned around and Axel said. "We've reached our verdict no.9 AKA Demyx alias 'The Melodious Nocturne'. We find you innocent. But you must do one thing."

"How hard could it be?" Demyx asked and Phoenix started to laugh evilly. They felt chills go up and down their spines; it was scarier than Larxene's.

* * *

They walked into the white dining room without Demyx. Phoenix noticed Larxene and smiled at her.

'There's something that isn't right about her smiling at me.' The blonde haired nobody thought.

The red haired nobody cleared her voice and they heard soft crying. Demyx walked into the room with just his shorts on. His face was beet red as the tears fell down his cheeks. 'Pfft! Scaredy-cat.' Phoenix thought. Everyone's eyes widened as they saw Demyx without a top on. Phoenix wolf whistled and Demyx flustered even more. Axel and Roxas laughed at this. The topless boy rubbed his tears and sniffed as he walked up to Larxene.

"Um, Larxene?"

"What do you want?" She growled and he flinched at this.

He mumbled something very quietly.

"I can't hear you speak louder!" Larxene shouted.

"CAN I HAVE SOME SUGAR?!" Xigbar, Axel, Marluxia, Xaldin, Vexen, Roxas and Phoenix laughed so loudly at this. Saix and Lexaeus couldn't help but smirk and Zexion snickered at this. Larxene growled at this and smacked Demyx straight in the face.

"So was that a yes?" Phoenix asked and her facial expression made everyone gulped. "Ooookaaaay! That's a noooo!" She slurred.

"Demyx." Xemnas mumbled murderously and Phoenix, Axel, Roxas and especially Demyx's faces paled. They started trembling expecting the worse. "Go and get changed." The four of them sighed with relief and Demyx ran off.

"Who would've thought someone actually liked Larxene?" Phoenix said loud and proud and Larxene screamed like an animal.

"What are you a nobody or an animal no. 12?" The red haired nobody asked nonchalantly. Phoenix sat down opposite Roxas and next to Xemnas and Saix. Larxene stood up and stomped away.

"I'm leaving!" Phoenix rolled her eyes at this.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious Sherlock!" Phoenix called out.

"Damn Phoenix you're a bad girl!" Xigbar smirked and she looked at her knuckles.

"Nah, I'm not a bad girl, just a fallen angel." She answered as she dug into her breakfast and they ate silently. Xemnas stared at the girl who sat next to him with a smirk; she would be very useful to the Organisation.

* * *

Please review! What was Roxas going to say to Phoenix? I l...?

~Parisa01


	4. Chapter 4: Bored and blushing

I had this chapter all done and dusted until my laptop died! I hope you like it. And **'Zavier'**, I don't really know it much so I can't do it. I'm so sorry!

**KH 358/2 Days: Phoenix's Fate**

_Chapter 4_

_Bored and blushing_

Phoenix sighed as she stared at the white ceiling; she was _really_ bored. 'What to do? What to do? What to do?' She thought and sat up from her bed. "Okay, I might as well go and look for fun." The red haired nobody jumped out of bed and stretched. "Hmmm, I think I'll go to Demyx." She walked out of her room and started to look for the blonde haired boy. She kept on looking and he was nowhere to be seen.

*Knock, knock*

"Come in." Saix accepted and Phoenix entered.

"Hey no. ummm…" She forgot what number he was.

"Don't worry; you can just call me by my name." He mumbled.

"Saix, do you know where Demyx is?" She asked.

"He's gone out on a mission. Do you want to apologise for what you told him to do?"

"Pfft, yeah right!" She rolled her eyes. "I was just bored."

"Well, if you're so bored why don't you help me on a mission, it'll be good for your training as well." Phoenix's green eyes widened.

"Do I have to?" She whined and Saix sighed at this.

"No, just go." She smiled at this and ran out the door.

"Bye Saix!" Phoenix giggled and exited the room. She started to walk down the room and bumped into someone who wrapped their arms firmly around her waist. She felt her cheeks go warm and looked up.

"Woah, slow down there babe, I didn't know you wanted me _that_ much!" Xigbar said and she pushed him away.

"Oh, you're disgusting. I am _**not**_ you're babe and don't touch me!" Phoenix growled and walked away from him.

His twisted smirk dropped into a sad frown. He sighed and it was as if Phoenix turned into a woman with extremely long red hair that reached her upper thigh. 'She looks just like her…Hiromi…' He thought with pink cheeks.

'I am soooooooo bored!" She thought and saw Xaldin sitting on the couch. "Hiiiiiii Xaldin!" She giggled as she sat next to him. He turned to her.

"Why, hello Phoenix." She smiled at him.

"Xaldin, I'm bored." He smirked intrested and raised his eyebrows at this.

"Oh, so you're bored. Do you want to have a bit of _fun _Phoenix?" Xaldin asked.

"Yeah, I looked for Demyx but he's not here." She pouted.

"Why would you want Demyx...?" He placed his hands onto her hips and pinned her down onto the couch "…when you have me!" Her eyes widened.

"AH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She screamed and someone grabbed his wrist. The red haired nobody looked up to see Lexaeus who gave her a nod that told her to go. She nodded back and just before she escaped, Phoenix kneed Xaldin in the groin "Creep!" and ran off.

'Lexaeus is serious a 'Silent Hero', damn right he is!' She thought. Phoenix walked past Luxord's room and he yelled out.

"Hello darling, wanna play strip poker?" Her calm face turned sour and she picked up the pace as she pretended that she didn't hear a word he said.

Phoenix walked past Vexen as if he didn't exist, when he really didn't. "Why hello dear." He smirked and she walked further away from him. She stopped walking froze for a moment then she walked off again. From a distance Phoenix could hear Vexen yelling. "Hey, don't just past!"

She snickered at this as she covered her mouth. 'That's what he gets for freaking me out yesterday!' Then the green eyed nobody sighed. 'There's absolutely no fun in this damn castle!' Then she ended up at this window. When she looked through the window, she saw a captivating floating heart.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Zexion asked as he walked up to her side.

"Yes, it's really beautiful, but what is it?" She asked.

"The hearts that you will release with your Keyblade will gather up there, in Kingdom Hearts." The steel blue haired nobody answered.

"Kingdom Hearts…" Phoenix trailed off.

"To complete it and unite with it is the goal of our Organisation." Her eyebrow twitched at this.

"Unite? Why do we have to unite with Kingdom Hearts, Zexion?" She asked.

"It's the way for we who lack hearts to become complete beings." Phoenix gasped at this and tears brimmed in her emerald eyes.

"So…we lack hearts?" She asked with a frown and he nodded. But then Zexion paused, leaned closer and touched her cheek.

"What's with the long face, Phoenix?" He asked and she looked down.

"I'm fine." She mumbled and he held her hands.

"There's something wrong." Phoenix looked up at him with an emotionless face.

"I said I'm fine." She muttered and walked away.

'I'm beginning to like her.' Zexion thought with a smirk.

She walked down the hallway as she hugged her sides and looked at the ground. 'We lack hearts…' Phoenix placed her hand onto where her non-existent heart was. '…but why do I feel as if I do? But, most importantly…what are feelings?' She gulped.

"Phoenix, earth to Phoenix!" She heard her brother say and was snapped out of daze as she looked up at him with a blank look. "I see you're becoming like Roxas." Phoenix's eyebrows furrowed together and she slapped his shoulder with a giggle.

"Aw, leave him alone! You're such a bully!" He shrugged at this.

"What? I bet he doesn't even talk!" She gasped internally at this.

"_You're really nice no. 14." Her cheeks went bright red like her hair, his voice was like harps played by angels, absolutely beautiful._

She felt her cheeks go warmer and there was this fuzzy yet warm feeling in her heart when she thought about his voice. His glorious golden hair, his sublime sapphire eyes, and his sweet smile it was all so charming to her.

"Phoenix!" Her brother sang and she was snapped out of daze yet again. "Are you blushing?" She touched her cheek and found it really warm. Phoenix gasped at this, gulped and covered her red cheeks. The red haired nobody turned around and ran away trying to hide her coyness. "Ooooooookaaaaayyy!" He slurred clueless about Phoenix's behaviour and scratched the back of his head.

She ran into her room and into the bathroom. Phoenix stared at herself into the mirror and her cheeks were brighter than her hair. "Oh my Kingdom Hearts!" She said and touched her cheeks. "What is this, blushing?" She gulped. "HOW DO I GET IT OFF?" She cried to herself as she rubbed her cheeks.

"What's wrong Fee?" Phoenix froze and tensed up as her green eyes widened. She turned around and this made it worst. Roxas rubbed his eyes and yawned; he looked _**SO**_ gorgeous. He stood right in front of her. "Fee, why are you so red?" He lifted his gloved hand and touched her cheek. She blinked, he was leaning closer. "Phoenix…" Her vision was going blurry and she sighed dreamily. She fell and he caught her in his arms. "Feeeeee…" Roxas sang but it seemed that she fainted.

The golden haired nobody lifted her up effortlessly (bridal style!) and took her to their bed. He placed her onto the bed and stared at her face. She was really beautiful up close. He leaned closer and kissed her cheek. When he pulled away, Roxas couldn't help but think, 'They say nobodies don't have hearts. I don't know what I feel towards Phoenix...I think I…like her…'

* * *

Oh my god! AIEEEEEEEE! So cute! 4 questions I have to ask you. 1) Did Xigbar know Haruka's mother? 2) What did he feel for her? 3) Do Phoenix and Roxas…like each other? 4) What did the last bit remind you of? Please review!

~Parisa01


	5. Chapter 5: Thomas and memories?

'**coolboi12'**, here's your OC! So jealousy starts here.

**KH 358/2 Days: Phoenix's Fate**

_Chapter 5_

_Thomas and...memories?  
_

"Hi, my name is Phoenix. I'm no.14 and my title is 'Princess of Nothing'! It's nice to meet you Thomas!" Phoenix smiled and shook his hand. Thomas was no.15, a new nobody like Phoenix and Roxas. He had brown hair and cool grey eyes. The new recruit smiled at Phoenix. "It's a pleasure to meet you no.14!" His voice was a bit deeper than Roxas'. She pouted at this and he let go of her hand.

"You don't have to call me no.14, Phoenix is fine Thomas!" She grinned and Roxas watched Thomas closely. "Hey Saix, can I show Thomas around?! Pleeeeeaaaaassseee!" Phoenix grinned extremely widely and you could hear and see the shine.

"Okay, no.14." Saix mumbled and she giggled. Larxene on the other hand rolled her eyes at this.

"Have you had too much caffeine this morning?" She asked annoyed and Phoenix's eyebrow twitched.

"Ah, Larxene if you don't shut your big mouth then I'll chop you're head off and stick it on the roof of this Castle!" The red haired nobody said ever so innocently and everyone went dead quiet (enter cricket sound). "Come on Thomas! Roxas, let's go!" She took Roxas hand as well and dragged them out of the kitchen.

"Don't mind me Thomas. I'm not always like this; it's just that Larxene is a horrible nobody not to mention my rival." The brown haired nobody chuckled at this.

"Yeah, I can tell you both hate each other. And she does look very horrible."

"She's so god damn bossy just 'cuz she used to be the only girl in the Organisation. And she thinks that she could boss _**ME**_, around!" She laughed and they walked around the Castle. Phoenix showed him around the castle.

* * *

Demyx, Zexion, Marluxia, Axel, Larxene, Xigbar, Roxas, Phoenix and Thomas sat in the lounge. The red haired nobody stretched. "Is it boring here or what?"

Axel however smirked and got some random bottle. "Let's play truth or dare, okay the rules; whoever the bottle points out has to decide truth the dare. The truth has to be the truth and the dare must be done." Phoenix rolled her eyes at this as she crossed her arms.

"No crap, Sherlock!" She mumbled and he heard this.

"Phoenix, you spin first." The got around in a circle and the order were as follows (clockwise), Demyx, Xigbar, Axel, Roxas, Phoenix, Thomas, Zexion, Larxene and Marluxia.

"Okay!" She took the bottle and spun it on the floor. It went round, and round and round until it pointed at Marluxia. He smiled weirdly and the pink haired nobody gave Phoenix a flower. "A beautiful flower for the beautiful girl." She twitched at this and took the pink flower.

"ACHOO!" She sneezed and sniffed.

"ACHOO!" The red haired nobody kept on sneezing. She threw the flower towards Axel and yelled, "Burn, ACHOO, that, ACHOO cursed, ACHOO, flower!"

"You got it sis!" The poor flower burned in a second and Roxas gave her a tissue.

"Thanks." She smiled with pink cheeks and blew her nose. He smiled back and nodded.

"Truth or dare?" Demyx asked.

"The truth." Marluxia answered ironically.

"Since Phoenix spun the bottle, she'll ask the question." Axel stated and she nodded. Phoenix's cheeks were a faint red and she gulped shyly. She brought herself to look at the pink haired nobody.

"Forgive me for asking this question, but…" she gulped again and everyone anticipated her question. "…Are you a male or a female?"

There was an awkward silence growing between the group of nine. Then out of nowhere, Axel and Demyx started to laugh and then slowly, Xigbar, Larxene and Thomas laughed as well with Zexion smirked. Phoenix just looked around with a confused look. "I'm serious." She shouted and the laughing died down. "Seriously, you have pink long hair, which is pretty damned conditioned and you're always around flowers." They all looked at Marluxia and he flustered.

"You know she does have a point." Xigbar noted.

"I am a guy." Marluxia yelled at Phoenix.

"Alright, alright, it's not like I'm gonna ask you to prove it." Phoenix mumbled and Marluxia smirked at this.

"I wouldn't mind proving it to _you_." He said and she blinked at this.

"MY INNOCENT MIND IS CORRUPTED! WAHHHHHH!" Phoenix covered her ears and shook her head. "Noooooooo!" Thomas patted her shoulder as he tried to comfort her.

"Marluxia get out!" Axel yelled and the man disappeared. Thomas spun the bottle this time and it landed on Larxene.

"Dare!" She said arrogantly and Thomas looked at Phoenix.

"Hey Phoenix, I want you to make this dare." He said and she smiled at this. Roxas on the other hand grinded his teeth together and growled internally.

"Phoenix's dares are awesome!" Her brother pointed out and she gave him the thumbs up.

"Okay, I'll give you an easy one. Flirt and act like you're going out with any guy from this game for the rest of the game. Oh let me make it more interesting. " Phoenix got a random blindfold. "Wear this and I'll spin the bottle."

"But-"

"No, you have to do it." The blonde haired nobody covered her eyes with the blindfold and just before Phoenix spun the bottle she warned. "Alright guys, whoever the bottle points at has to endure it. I know it's hard but hey, it's fun!" She spun the bottle and it finally stopped.

"No! This isn't fair. Phoenix!" Demyx whined and Larxene gasped.

"No, you witch! I hate you and I'm gonna kill you!" In an instant she took off her blindfold and grabbed Phoenix's ponytail.

"Larxene what are you doing to her?" Xigbar asked and Phoenix started to scream.

"This little brat, she's been a hassle ever since she's join this Organisation."

"LET GO OF ME! GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF ME." Phoenix yelled.

"There's only supposed to be one girl in this Organisation and that's me!" She started to walk off dragging Phoenix with her.

"Let me go! AXEL!" The red haired nobody cried and Axel grinded his teeth together. Suddenly there was a ring of fire around Larxene which was summoned by Axel.

"Let, her, go!" He muttered murderously and she did let Phoenix go as the fire vanished. Just as the nobody was about to run off one sentence from Larxene stopped her.

"I'm not finished with you." She clicked her fingers and the red haired nobody looked up. "VOLTIC RUSH!" Their eyes widened and she shut her eyes. Roxas felt his eyes brimming with tears, he wouldn't let this happen.

"Phoenix!" She heard Roxas yell and she gasped when she saw something in her mind.

"__!" She twitched but only opened her eyes slightly. Through her vision, she could see _'s blue eyes brimming with tears and dripping onto her cheek; they felt so warm. _

When Phoenix opened her eyes, she looked up to see Roxas by her side. He had one arm wrapped around her. But both their hands were up in the air. It was as if he used light and she used darkness. Shockingly this stopped the attack and made it vanish into air. Larxene growled at this and left the room.

"Phoenix, are you okay?" Roxas asked concerned and she looked up into his eyes.

"Roxas, can we go and rest? I…" She closed her eyes and felt her head ache.

"…_All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different." _

_Rin growled; this guy was talking rubbish. "Darkness sprouts within it, grows and consumes it. Such is its nature! In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came." They turned around and jumped when they Ansem behind them. "You see, darkness is the heart's true essence."_

Suddenly, Phoenix closed her eyes and fell to the ground; unconscious. "Phoenix?!" Roxas shouted and they all rushed to her.

"She looks pale!" Axel exclaimed and slapped her face lightly. "Hey, wake up! Phoenix." Zexion approached her and placed his gloved hand onto her forehead.

"I think she needs rest." He opened a portal, a portal to her room. "Roxas." The said boy looked up at the steel haired nobody. "Make sure you take care of her." Roxas nodded at this and picked the unconscious girl and walked into the portal. "You think she's gonna be okay?" Axel asked and Zexion nodded.

The golden haired nobody placed Phoenix onto their bed. He sat next to her and placed his gloved hand on her cheek. "Phoenix…" He trailed off and sighed. Roxas leaned down to her face and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I hope you're okay." Their noses were touching and Roxas kissed her cheek. He got onto the bed next to her and held her in his arms as they slept side by side.

* * *

Aw! Please review!

~Parisa01


	6. Chapter 6: Suspicious and love

It can be a bit emotional, but cute towards the end. Expect sister and brother bonding!

**KH 358/2 Days: Phoenix's Fate**

_Chapter 6_

_Suspicious and love_

Phoenix opened her eyes and looked around at her surroundings. She was in her bed with Roxas and he was sleeping. She sat upright and sighed. 'How did I get here? All I remember was Larxene storming off and I closed my eyes…' The nobody blinked her green eyes and gasped. 'Did I fall unconscious?'

She looked at Roxas and smiled. 'That means he brought me here.' She leaned down and gave a sweet kiss on the cheek. She pulled away and looked at the time; 12:30am. Carefully, Phoenix got off the bed trying her best not to wake Roxas up. 'I don't feel sleepy.' She decided to go and walk around the deserted Castle.

* * *

The red haired nobody saw a room and heard talking. She approached the room and hid behind the wall next to it. It was Marluxia and Larxene talking to each other.

"So are you up for it?" Larxene asked.

"Of course." Marluxia answered.

"Think about all that would come of it!" Larxene giggled and Phoenix's eyebrows furrowed together.

'All that would come out of _what_?' She wondered.

"Yes, to overthrow this Organisation, it will be excellent!" Phoenix's emerald eyes widened and she gulped.

'Oh my Kingdom Hearts!'

"Just imagine! When we have the Organisation in our hands, I will eliminate that annoying brat Phoenix!" Larxene laughed dryly and Phoenix felt chills go down her spine.

"Not so fast Larxene. First, I have a few _things_ to do to our dearest Phoenix, when I'm done with her then and only then you can kill her." Phoenix felt extremely afraid right now. Her face was very pale. She could even hear her own heart beating rapidly.

"Fine, but as long as she suffers, then I'm okay with it." Larxene said nonchalantly.

"Oh, I guarantee you that she will suffer, mentally and physically, she'll give me pleasure, but I'll surely return pain!" Marluxia said smirking and they laughed evilly.

Phoenix shook her head as the tears fell down her cheeks, it was the first time she was crying and felt scared; it was awful. She couldn't let this happen; if Larxene and Marluxia overthrow the Organisation then bad stuff will happen to her. But then she thought about how life would be a living hell for the others, Lexaeus, Demyx, Thomas, Axel and…Roxas. When she thought about the golden haired nobody, Phoenix knew she had to do something about it.

Carefully, silently and briskly she walked away from the room. The fast walking turned into quick running. She ran through the hallways as the tears kept on falling down her cheeks. She kept on breathing in then out as the tears stung her eyes.

* * *

Phoenix got to Xemnas' office and barged into it. "XEMNAS!" He was standing in front of a large window admiring his Kingdom Hearts and turned around.

"Why, no.14 you look troubled." She closed the door behind her and walked up to his desk. "What is troubling you?" Xemnas asked concerned.

"There's something you need to know about Marluxia and Larxene." Xemnas sat at his desk and nodded.

"They do seem extremely suspicious." The superior mumbled and Phoenix shook her head.

"They aren't suspicious; they're planning on doing something wrong. I heard them talking in their room."

"May I ask why you were eavesdropping in the first place?" Xemnas asked.

"I couldn't get any sleep, so I started to walk around until I heard Larxene and Marluxia talking. Marluxia and Larxene are planning to overthrow the Organisation!" Xemnas' emotionless face turned into one of shock. "I'm not lying superior and they said that…" She looked at the floor and took a deep breathe.

"What else did they say, no.14?" He asked.

"They…they said that…" her bottom lip quivered "…Larxene said that she would eliminate me. And Marluxia…he…" She took a deep breath and gripped onto the desk.

"Phoenix, you must control yourself nobodies should have a stoic and emotionless face." She nodded at this and her face was indeed emotionless.

"…Marluxia said that he had a few things to do with me." Xemnas' eyebrow twitched at this; what things? "He said that, he would make me suffer mentally and physically and he said that I would give him pleasure but he'll give me pain."

Xemnas hand clenched into a fist and it started to tremble. He may be emotionless, but this was definitely unacceptable. He wouldn't let this happen, especially to the chosen keyblade wielder. "What do we do superior?" She asked melodramatically.

"I will think of a way." He stated. "You may leave now no.14." She nodded at this and walked up to the door. "Phoenix." She turned around. "Thank you." She nodded at this and left the room.

* * *

She walked down the hallway and saw Larxene. She was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed whilst smirking at Phoenix. The red haired nobody was about to crack when she thought about her rival and Marluxia's plan. But Xemnas' words repeated in her mind.

"_Phoenix, you must control yourself nobodies should have a stoic and emotionless face."_

She walked past Larxene with that blank and cold face as if nothing bothered her. Phoenix started to walk around but something popped into her mind.

_She walked down the hallway as she hugged her sides and looked at the ground. 'We lack hearts…' Phoenix placed her hand onto where her non-existent heart was. '…but why do I feel as if I do? But, most importantly…what are feelings?' She gulped._

…_She felt her cheeks go warmer and there was this fuzzy yet warm feeling in her heart when she thought about his voice. His glorious golden hair, his sublime sapphire eyes, and his sweet smile it was all so charming to her._

'I need to talk to someone about all this. I think I'm beginning to like Roxas.' She found herself at Axel's room and smiled. 'I might as well!' She opened the door and saw her brother sleeping. Phoenix approached Axel and shook him. "Axel! Wake up!" He groaned with annoyance and covered his head with the covers. "Axel!" She whined and pulled the covers off him, something she regretted. "OH MY GOD PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Phoenix yelled as she covered her eyes.

"Alright, alright!" He wore his black coat and she uncovered her eyes. "Phoenix, its 1:00 am!" She averted her eyes to the ground shyly.

"I need to talk to you about something." She mumbled.

"What?" Axel asked.

"Um, about…uhhhh…" Her cheeks were a faint pink.

"Oh, please don't tell me its mood swings!" This earned him a punch from Phoenix.

"Axel, this is serious. Can we talk…somewhere else?" She squeaked and he nodded. Axel raised his hand and opened a portal.

"Come on!" They walked through the portal and got to this clock tower. Phoenix walked up to the edge and the wind blew. She looked down and shrieked; they were high off the ground. The red haired nobody jumped on top of her brother. "Phoenix you can get off me now!"

"Heh, sorry about that." She laughed nervously and they sat down as they watched the sunset. "It's really nice here."

"Yeah, this is where I come to relax and get my mind off things; it's the Clock Tower and this is Twilight Town. So what do you want to talk about?" She gulped.

"Axel, what are _feelings_?" He glanced at her and smiled.

"Feelings are like emotions in your heart." Axel answered nonchalantly.

"Do we have hearts?" She asked and turned to her brother who looked at her. Her green eyes were sparkling like emeralds.

"Well, apparently, according to most of our Organisation, we lack hearts." She frowned at this and felt the tears brimming in her eyes. He watched his little sister and sighed. But then he smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Hey…" He slurred, she looked down and sniffed. "Don't tell anyone, but I think we do have hearts, but only half." She looked up at her brother and sighed with relief.

"Oh…" She whispered.

"But why do you ask?" She gulped at this and her cheeks turn red.

"Um, well I think I have feelings for…someone…" Phoenix mumbled.

"Oh, let me guess! Is it Xaldin?" She gasped at this.

"NO! He tried to harass me yesterday on the question, thank god Lexaeus saved me!"

"Okay, is it Saix?" She rolled her eyes at this.

"Axel!" She whined and he smirked.

"Is it Zexion?"

"Axel! He's an emo, but still he is kind. But, no it's not Zexion!"

"Demyx?" She punched his arm. "What?" Phoenix shook her head with a pout.

"Ma-" She glared daggers at him and he gulped at this.

"Don't you even think about saying his na-" Axel interrupted her.

"Roxas." She gasped as her emerald green eyes widened. She could feel her cheeks flush red and averted her eyes the other way shyly. "Is it Roxas?" He asked and she nodded.

"I have feelings for him, but I don't know what!" She sighed.

"Do you like him?"

"I don't like him, it's something else. It's intense, affectionate and perfect all at once. What do you think it is?" She looked at her brother.

"A strong possibility that it's love." Her eyebrows furrowed together. '_Love'_, it sounded so beautiful and magical. '_Love'_ was that the feeling she felt for Roxas. '_Love' _more importantly, what is '_Love'_?

"What is '_Love' _Axel?" Phoenix asked like an innocent child.

"Love, it's a feeling of affection towards someone special, it can be your relative or in this case, your best friend." She smiled at this and giggled.

"Do you love me Axel?" He hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Of course, I love my little sister."

"I love you too bro!" She said. "And I love Roxas, but do you accept him Axel?" He pulled away from her with a frown.

"Well…" Phoenix pouted, her bottom lip quivered and she gave him the puppy dog eyes. "…he's really nice to you. I don't see anything wrong with him."

"You're the best brother ever Axel!" She exclaimed and gave him a bear hug.

"I'm your only brother silly!" He said.

"What are you two doing here?" They gasped as they heard a deep, familiar, yet strict voice.

* * *

Oh, who could it be? It's not Xemnas! Please review!

~Parisa01


	7. Chapter 7: Axel, Saix and Phoenix

**KH 358/2 Days: Phoenix's Fate**

_Chapter 7_

_Axel, Saix and Phoenix_

"_What are you two doing here?" They gasped as they heard a deep, familiar, yet strict voice._

Axel and Phoenix turned around to see Saix. The younger nobody grinned as her eyes shined at the sight of the blue haired nobody.

"Oh hi Saix! I was just talking to Axel, do you want to come and join us?" Saix hesitated at this and Phoenix pouted. "Please Saix, come on! Pleeeeeaaaaassseee!" He rolled his eyes with a smirk and shook his head.

"Okay, okay, you win Phoenix." The golden eyed nobody sat next to the girl.

"Wow, that's the first time you've called me 'Phoenix'." She pointed out.

"Would you like me to call you no.14?" He asked nonchalantly and she shook her head as she laughed nervously.

"No, no! Just call me Phoenix." She begged and Axel snorted at his little sister.

"What are you laughing at?!" She punched her brother.

"OW!" She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"That didn't even hurt, you little cry baby!"

"I'm not a cry baby!" He countered back.

"You're sure acting like one." Saix added.

"No I'm not!" Axel crossed his arms.

"Just admit the truth Axel, even Saix agrees with me!" Phoenix teased and Axel smirked.

"He's only agreeing with you because you're a little girl." Her jaw dropped to the ground.

"I am _**NOT**_a little girl! For your information, I am a young sophisticated woman!" She held her chin high and Axel started to chuckle. She glared at him and growled but when she turned to Saix he was smirking, trying his best not to burst out laughing.

"He does have a point. You're still a little kid!" Saix mumbled and rustled her hair. "You remind me of someone I used to know."

"I do?" She tilted her head to the side. It was as if through Saix's eyes, Phoenix turned into a little girl who wore a short red summer dress and white lace leggings with sandals. The girl had short curly chin length bright red hair and beady green eyes. Phoenix turned to her original self again and Saix, for the first time smiled and nodded.

"Hey, Axel, Saix," She stared at the sunset with her palms leaning on the ground "do you remember your memories before you joined the Organisation?" Phoenix asked out of the blue.

"Yeah, we do." They said in unison.

"What was it like?"

"We were best friends." Saix answered. "And we lived in this calm world."

"Do you miss your old life before you became nobodies?" She asked.

"Well not really." Saix replied and then looked at Axel. Phoenix turned to her brother, he looked sad as he looked down.

"Axel, you okay?" Phoenix asked and he sighed.

"Yeah." He lied and Saix huffed at this.

"You're lying, Axel." The blue haired nobody stated.

"Axel, you know you can talk to me about anything, I am your sister." She smiled at him and he looked at her.

"She has a point; you might as well talk to her about it." Saix said.

"Okay, it's just that I miss _her_."

"Who?" Phoenix asked.

"She was my persona's little sister. She was so cute, so innocent." He smiled.

"Not to mention cheeky and mischievous. She was just like you Axel."

"I know, but I don't even know where she is, or if she's still alive." Axel mumbled.

"Axel, I bet she's safe, you shouldn't be so pessimistic. I bet Ruka is okay." Phoenix looked at her brother. He was so sad.

"Hey Axel, cheer up! You've always got me, haven't you?" The red haired pyro looked up at her and she smiled at him. "I'll do anything to make you happy Axel, I promise." He sulked even more and Phoenix pinched his cheeks. "Smiiiiiileeee!" She grinned very widely and this didn't work. "Knock, knock."

"Who's there?" Axel asked miserably.

"Axel!" She answered.

"Axel who?"

"Axel, 'the Flurry of Dancing Flames'. A-X-E-L Got it memorised?" She tapped the side of her head and laughed. Axel smirked at this and started to laugh too as Saix smiled at this.

"Come on, we better go back." Saix said as he stood up and the others stood up as well.

"Oh Saix, can you teach me how to open a portal? Please?" Phoenix asked and their eyebrows rose.

"Are you sure?" Saix questioned.

"I don't think you're ready yet, you've only been here for like two days." Axel indicated and Phoenix rolled her eyes with a huff.

"Does it really matter? Please Saix, can you teach me?" The blue haired nobody nodded and told her what to do.

She raised her hand up and closed her eyes. 'Okay Phoenix, you can do it!' She controlled all the power she had and there, a portal of darkness opened in front of them. Phoenix opened her eyes and exclaimed, "Oh my Kingdom Hearts! I did it!"

"Oh my Kingdom Hearts really?" Axel asked.

"What? Apparently, we have to complete it and unite with it. This is the goal of our Organisation. It's the way that we to become complete beings! So, Kingdom Hearts must be sacred to us!" She said with passion and Axel's eye twitched.

"I bet Zexion told you that." Saix said.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Phoenix asked curiously.

"We're psychic, got it memorised?" Axel tapped his forehead and his little sister pouted at this.

"Don't take me as little girl!" He snorted at this and she slapped his back. "Stop laughing at me!" She whined and they walked through the portal.

* * *

Sorry if it was short! In this chapter, I wanted to reflect the relationship of Lea, Isa and young Haruka in this chapter. Next chapter I have only two words; Xion and jealousy! Please review!

~Parisa01


	8. Chapter 8: Nearly and Xion

**KH 358/2 Days: Phoenix's Fate**

_Chapter 8_

_Nearly and Xion_

Phoenix yawned and stretched as she sat upright. When she got back to the Castle, she decided to get some sleep. "Hey…" She turned to Roxas and smiled.

"Hi Roxy!" Phoenix giggled and tilted her head to the side. "How long have you been awake?"

"Well, I woke up two hours ago." She glanced at the time; 6:00am.

"How come you didn't go to eat breakfast or something?" She asked and his cheeks were a faint pink.

"You looked really cute when you were sleeping and I couldn't help but just stare at you sleep." She blushed at this and averted her eyes away from him.

"Oh stop it. I'm not _that_ cute Roxas." Phoenix mumbled.

"You're being too modest again." She rolled her eyes at this.

"Roxy!" Phoenix whined.

"Fee!" This made her blush and giggle. He started to laugh and they laughed together. Roxas stared at her giggle. She stood up and went to the bathroom to freshen up and brush her teeth. She waited for Roxas and when he came out the golden haired boy was about to walk to the door, but Phoenix stopped him.

"Wait!" She placed a hand on his shoulder and he turned to her.

"What's wrong Phoenix?" He asked and she raised her hand into the air. There in front of her, a portal appeared and Roxas' eyes widened. "What's that?"

"I learnt how to open portals, Saix taught me." She grinned.

"Awesome!" He said and she took his hand. Roxas blushed at this contact.

"Come on, let's go!" They walked through the portal and into the dining area.

* * *

"Good morning everyone!" Phoenix smiled and they replied.

"Good morning no.14." They sat down at their original places with Phoenix opposite Roxas. As they ate breakfast the red haired nobody stared into her friend's eyes and vice versa. Axel noticed this and smirked. He nudged Roxas whose cheeks went red.

"Hahaha! Are you blushing? That's great, when did you remember how to do that?" He asked and Roxas scratched the back of his head nervous. Phoenix on the other hand looked up and grinded her teeth together. Everyone felt _the_ aura.

_There was this aura coming out from her that sent shivers done all of their spines. _

They all looked at the red haired nobody who was glaring at her brother and eagerly awaited what she was going to do next. But nothing happen, Phoenix looked down and continued eating her breakfast like nothing happened. Just as Axel thought that he was off the hook Phoenix said something that made him gulp. "Consider yourself lucky to be my brother or else I would have finished you with the click of my fingers."

* * *

_Later…_

Phoenix sat down next to Roxas on their bed and she sighed. Roxas turned his head to her and frowned. "What's wrong Phoenix?"

"Roxas…" She looked up into those sapphire blue eyes. "…Do you remember anything about before?" The red haired nobody asked innocently and he shook his head.

"No I don't, but don't worry, you're not alone." He said with a smile and she looked at him. Phoenix leaned her hand onto Roxas' shoulder. He smiled at this and placed his hand on her head as he felt her soft hair. "Phoenix, are you okay?" She looked at him and sighed as the tears brimmed in her eyes.

"Roxas, I keep on hearing these voices that I've never heard before then I fall unconscious. And what makes it worse is that whenever I look in the mirror I see this girl with black hair and red eyes. Roxas, do you think I'm…" Before she could continue he placed his finger onto her lips and her cheeks were the colour of her hair.

"Don't. Nothing's wrong with you Phoenix. You'll be fine soon, I promise." She stared into those blue eyes and she sighed.

"But what if I won't be fine, Roxas?" She asked innocently.

"Phoenix, remember what you told me when we first joined the Organisation?" She raised an eyebrow at this. "You said that I'll always be with you too, Phoenix." Phoenix smiled at this as a tear fell down her cheek and he wiped the tear away.

"What is this?" He asked.

"They're called tears. Tears come out of people's eyes when they are crying." She answered.

"Why are you crying?"

"People cry because they feel sad or happy." He gasped at this.

"So…do you have emotions too?" Her eyes widened.

"I think I do, but wait, do you have emotions?" This question made Roxas' cheeks go pink and he gulped. "I asked Axel if we had hearts." She stated quietly and he looked up at her. "He said that we might, because we have feelings."

"Phoenix, do you know how beautiful you are?" This question made her shy and shocked her. She averted her eyes to the ground as her cheeks felt warmer. 'Did he call me beautiful?'

"Um, you know, I'm not that beautiful." She mumbled and he shook his head.

"The most beautiful thing I've seen is you, Fee." Phoenix smiled at this. "And you're being too modest again." She grinned and covered her smile with a little giggle. "It's cute the way you giggle and laugh every day." The red haired covered her face and shook her head.

"You're making me blush Roxy, stop!" She giggled. Roxas grabbed her wrists gently and uncovered her face. He smiled at her with his sparkling blue eyes.

"But, I like the way you blush." He whispered and she thought that she was going to faint. He started closing his eyes and her eyes were heavier as they started to close as well. They leaned closer and their noses were touching. Their lips brushed together and they were nearly…

"No.13, no.14, you must go to 'Where Nothing Gathers' now." They heard Saix say and it seems like he was in the room too. The blue haired nobody walked through the portal which was left open for the other two nobodies. Roxas pulled away and stood up. Phoenix cursed under her breath and growled as she stood up too. Whatever the reason they had to go to that damn room, she was going to kill that reason!

It seemed that Larxene and Xaldin went on a mission and there were two spare thrones. Thomas sat on top of Xaldin's throne and Phoenix sat on her rival's throne. She crossed her legs, leaned her elbows onto the throne and clasped her hands in front of her mouth. But apart from the two who wasn't present, everyone was in their thrones, but Phoenix didn't look so…normal. She was extremely infuriated and angered that just because of this stupid little meeting, she couldn't kiss Roxas.

"Good tidings friends. Today is a momentous day." Xemnas began and Phoenix rolled her eyes at this.

'Yeah and what was going to happen a few seconds ago would have been one of the most momentous moments in my life!' She thought.

"I am pleased to announce that a new comrade has been chosen to wear the coat." The red haired nobody's eyebrow jerked as she paid more attention.

She looked down and saw someone who wore the black coat walking closer. That nobody had their hood on and Phoenix could tell; it was a girl. But by her body language, she could tell that the girl wasn't like Larxene or Phoenix. She seemed a bit shy and afraid. But this didn't make Phoenix's non-existent heart pour it, it burned with loathing. "No.16 let us all welcome yet another Keyblade's chosen."

It seemed that no.16 was smiling at Roxas and this made Phoenix mad, internally. She grinded her teeth together and seethed with jealousy. 'So first, she's the reason why me and Roxas didn't kiss, she ruined everything! And second, she's smiling at the boy that _**I**_ love!'

"No.14." She heard Xemnas' call and composed herself as she looked up at him with a blank look. "You will be taking care of no.16, understood?" She kept on staring at her superior with an emotionless face but her eyes could make everything clear; bitter loathing, murderous hatred and poisonous jealousy.

Phoenix stood up onto her throne and jumped off it. She landed elegantly in a crouch and stood up. The red haired nobody started to make her way to the hooded girl with a glare on her face. Everybody watched on and she clenched her fists. Phoenix stopped in front of the girl and looked down at her like she was lower than dirt.

The green eyes girl lifted her hand and growled. It was as if Phoenix was controlling everything in her hand. Xemnas smirked and watched her. He was expecting the red haired nobody to be controlling her anger and creating her Keyblade. Now, everyone was on the edge of their thrones. A portal appeared next to Phoenix. She made her way into the portal, storming into it and not looking back.

* * *

Oooh, someone's a bit jealous. Who does she remind you of? Please review!

~Parisa01


	9. Chapter 9: Island and trust

**KH 358/2 Days: Phoenix's Fate**

_Chapter 9_

_Island and trust_

Phoenix sighed as she walked out of the portal. When she looked up she was amazed at where she ended up. She wanted to be in a place which would be calm, relaxing and small.

The red haired nobody looked around. It was sunny and the sky was blue without a cloud in the sky. She was on this mini island, connected to another which has palm trees and silky white sand. The island she was on had a leaning tree with these star shaped fruit. Phoenix felt like, somehow, she was connected to these islands, but didn't know how. She brushed it off instantly and ran a hand through her hair with yet another sigh. Phoenix sat on the leaning tree.

'I really shouldn't have done that; it was really…Larxene like!' She twisted her face with disgust. But then it was as if she saw something in front of her eyes. It looked like a memory right in front of her, but she was unsure if it was hers or not.

There was a girl with red curly hair up to her shoulders, had green eyes, who wore a red and white striped tank top, jean shorts and red trainers. Phoenix thought that the girl had an uncanny appearance of her…or she herself had an uncanny appearance of the girl. The girl looked 15 years old but was short. She was holding hands with a boy and looked up into his eyes.

Phoenix only saw the boy from behind, she could tell that he had silver hair up to his collarbone and had a bit of a muscular build. He was wearing this yellow shirt and black trousers. Phoenix could also tell that he was looking down into the other girl's eyes too. When the red haired nobody touched the boy's back, she gasped, it was as if they were ghosts.

_She gulped and felt her cheeks burning red. _ was holding her so close to him and it felt so right. He could feel her racing heart and she heard his rapid beating heart too. Her arms were wrapped around his back and they held onto each other. It felt so nice, so lovely and so right to be in each other's arms, like it was the perfect fit. _

"__…I…need to tell you something…" She whispered ever so quietly. _

"_What is it _?" He mumbled and she looked up into those cyan eyes. He smiled at her with that sweet smile and they were just inches from each other. "_…I…" Haruka gulped and she flustered. _

Phoenix smiled at this, 'That's so sweet, she loves him.' She thought

_He cupped her cheek and this made it worse. He gave her that reassuring smile which made everything okay and all the worries or problems disappear. "I lo-"_

"__!" _ sang loudly and he pulled away from _… _ sprinted whilst _ just walked behind him._

Phoenix watched the girl as she started to walk away and the boy and girl vanished. The nobody frowned at this, she felt sorry for the girl. 'I know how you feel. That other girl, she ruined everything, didn't she?' Phoenix clenched fists and felt her blood boil. It was all because of no.16 that she wasn't able to kiss Roxas. But it was more than that; if they kissed then Phoenix and Roxas would have confessed their love for each other and that would have changed everything! 'But noooo, someone had to ruin everything!'

She jumped off the leaning tree and started to walk towards the edge of the island. 'What if things would get worse?' She gulped. 'What if no.16 will change everything…?' She felt her non-existent heart ache.

Axel came onto the island through a portal and found his sister. "Hey Phoenix! You know that was really rude of you to storm out like that!" He scolded but she didn't listen to him, it was as if she didn't know he was there.

'What if, me and Roxas move away?' She felt like there was a stone in her throat.

"Phoenix?!" Axel asked annoyed but she didn't turn around. This worried the pyro. "Phoenix?" He used a softer tone and said her name again, this time more hesitant.

'What if…" Her eyes widened and brimmed with tears. '…What if, Roxas…' Phoenix sniffed and gripped onto her coat, where her 'heart' was. '….falls in love with no.16?' The red haired nobody tripped over a rock and fell into the water.

Slowly, she was sinking into the water and turned around so that she could face the surface of the water. She could still see the bright sun; she blinked and breathed out as the bubbles came out of her mouth. She sniffed and felt the water going into her nose. She closed her green eyes and fell into the darkness.

* * *

Phoenix opened her eyes only a bit. Through her vision she could see that she was in her room. She opened her eyes even more and saw Roxas. He looked worried and sad. The golden haired nobody was holding her hand gripping onto it as if pleading for her to wake up. She held his hand too and he looked at her. His eyes widened with relief. "Phoenix, you're finally awake!" He helped her sit up and she stared at him.

"How long have I been sleeping?" She asked curiously and he looked down.

"Three days." He mumbled and she gasped.

"I've been unconscious for three days?!" Phoenix exclaimed.

"I was worried that you wouldn't wake up, Fee." He wrapped his arms around her and her face was buried into the crook of his neck. "Phoenix…" He whispered and she hugged him back.

"I'm okay, Roxas." She said and he pulled away from her. "What happened when I was asleep?"

"Well, I went to go fight some heartless with Axel." She smiled.

"Did you get your Keyblade yet?" He nodded at this. "That's good."

"Oh yeah, superior said he wanted to see you when you wake up. Do you want me to help you get to his room?" He asked and she shook her head.

"I'll be fine, thanks." Roxas smiled at this and blushed. She leaned closer to him and kissed his cheek. She pulled away and tried to get up and noticed something. "Roxas, you can let go of my hand now." She mumbled and he let go. She giggled at this and went through a portal.

* * *

She stood outside Xemnas' room and took a deep breathe. Phoenix knocked on his door.

"Come in no.14." He said unemotionally and she opened the door. The red haired nobody entered the room and closed the door behind her. "Sit." He ordered her like a dog and she gulped and sat down opposite him.

"You wanted to see me, superior?" She squeaked.

"Why did you storm out rudely when you met with no.16 for the first time?" He asked through his teeth.

"Um…"

"Do not slur, answer my question!" He barked and she looked at the ground. "Look at me when I am speaking to you." Slowly, she looked up at him, at his cold orange eyes filled with anger. Slowly, her green eyes reflected his emotions as well.

"I don't like her. No, let me correct myself, I hate her!" She growled.

"May I ask why?" He asked.

"Personal reasons." She muttered. "But may I ask why she's here? We already have 15 people in this Organisation, why do we need one more?" Phoenix asked a very valid question.

"You have a point there no.14. But, no.16 is chosen by the Keyblade as well. And, do you remember when you told me about Larxene and Marluxia's plan to overthrow the Organisation?" She crossed her legs and nodded. "Well, no.11 and no.12 and 3 others who are suspicious will be sent to Castle Oblivion to be…dealt with." She smirked at this and clasped her hands together. "No.14, I would like to thank you again." She shook her head.

"No, I didn't do this for myself. I wanted to tell you because I knew that if I didn't, we would all suffer. I strongly believe that you and only you can be our superior and no one else." He nodded at this.

"Phoenix, you and Saix are two of the most loyal members in this Organisation. I can always count on you both." She smirked at this and stood up. She placed a hand onto her chest and bowed.

"I will always be at your service superior. May I take a leave, now?" He nodded at this. "Thank you." She said and left the room.

* * *

Please review!

~Parisa01


	10. Chapter 10: Heartless and promise

**KH 358/2 Days: Phoenix's Fate**

_Chapter 10_

_Heartless and promise _

Phoenix met up with Saix, Roxas, Axel and no.16. "You're awake Phoenix." Saix mumbled and she smiled.

"Finally!" Axel huffed and she punched him playfully. "Ow!"

"That did _not_ hurt!" She rolled her eyes and he hugged. "Woah!" She fell to the ground. "A-Axel! I-I-I can't breathe!" She choked as her face went purple.

"You're finally awake." He exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm happy to see you too, but please, GET OFF ME BEFORE I DIE!" She yelled and Saix pulled Axel off Phoenix. She saw a gloved hand out of her and it was Roxas'. The red haired nobody smiled at this with pink cheeks and took his hand. Then, no.16 came into the picture and Roxas looked up.

For the first time, she took her hood off. She had black short hair and blue eyes. The golden haired nobody gasped and let go of Phoenix's hand. The red haired girl fell back and hit her head onto the ground. She hissed with pain but when she opened her eyes, the pain spread to her heart. She watched as the new member of Organisation XIII was smiling at Roxas, but what made it worse was that he was smiling back. Phoenix lowered her gaze sadly as she sighed.

Axel was the only one who noticed his sister's sadness. "Hey Roxas, shouldn't we be going with Phoenix to guy fight some heartless?" Roxas was snapped out of daze and nodded.

"Usually you're not so _excited_ to go for a mission…" Saix mumbled and Axel elbowed him lightly. The blue haired nobody looked at Phoenix and sighed. 'Oh, so it seems that Phoenix is a bit upset about Roxas and Xion.' He thought.

"Come on Phoenix!" Axel exclaimed happily as he pulled his sister up. Phoenix stood up and smiled at her brother with a look saying, 'Thank you.'

"Who's Phoenix?" A female's voice asked and the said nobody turned to no.16. Her face was emotionless like Saix and Xemnas but her eyes cried hatred and jealousy. Axel held her back and smiled.

"This is Phoenix, no.14. Phoenix, that's Xion, no.16. Well, we gotta go, bye Xion. Let's go Roxas." Axel pushed Roxas into a portal and dragged Phoenix into the same portal.

"What's wrong with her?" Xion asked.

Saix walked off whilst mumbling only one word, thankfully Xion didn't hear; "You."

* * *

They appeared in this world which felt so homely and nice. It was called Twilight Town; it had a never ending sunset. The atmosphere of the world was amazing in Phoenix's point of view. "Come on let's get our hands dirty!" Axel smirked and Phoenix just stood there and twitched.

"Ummmmmmm…" The red haired nobody slurred and he looked at her.

"Oh yeah, since you were in a coma you don't know what you're doing right?" Phoenix shook her head. "Well basically this is called a mission and a mission is…uhhhhh…" She crossed her arms and waited for his answer.

"Phoenix, he doesn't know what a mission is. All we have to do is fight some heartless." Roxas said and her mouth formed an 'O'.

"Follow me you two." Axel said and they ran after him. Phoenix learnt how to find treasures and all that basic stuff.

"Okay Phoenix, I want you to fight the heartless on your own." Axel said and she nodded. Suddenly this little monster which was ink black in colour with antennae, claws and yellow bright beady eyes appeared in front of Phoenix.

"Why aren't you a little cutie?" Phoenix asked as she placed her hand onto the monster's head.

"Phoenix no, that's a Heartless!" Axel and Roxas shouted out and she looked up at them.

"Wha-" The Heartless gashed Phoenix's stomach and she screamed with agony. She skidded to the ground and groaned with pain. Roxas was going to run in and beat the living hell out of that heartless for hurting his best friend. But Axel held him back and shook his head.

She placed her hand onto her stomach and growled. "You're going to pay!" She roared and stood up. Phoenix opened her arms and controlled all her power. Axel and Roxas were eagerly awaiting a Keyblade to appear in her hand. They felt this cold aura coming out of Phoenix. But a Keyblade didn't appear in her hand, in a way it was better; the power of darkness.

Phoenix dashed towards the heartless and swung her hand at it. Both her hands were covered with black clouds. Within a second the poor Heartless disappeared. Suddenly another appeared behind her and she attacked that one too. The next five minutes, Phoenix started fighting loads of Heartless non-stop.

The red haired nobody started to pant, there were too many for just her to handle. Roxas joined her and he had a Keyblade in his hand. The Keyblade's main colours were yellow, blue and silver. He started to fight the heartless and whilst fighting Phoenix smiled at him. Then Axel joined them with his two chakrams, he controlled fire as he burned the Heartless alive. Light, darkness, fire those were the three elements which finished the numerous Heartless off.

"Well that went pretty well!" Axel exclaimed.

"Yeah, the three of us make a good team, huh?" Phoenix asked.

"Yeah, you're right!" Roxas smiled.

"Come on let's get some ice-cream." Axel walked off and Phoenix and Roxas joined him.

"Hey, where are we going?" The red haired nobody asked curiously.

"Remember when we spoke about…_things_, the Clock Tower." Axel answered and she nodded.

"Oh yeah." She said with pink cheeks.

"You've been at the Clock Tower?" Roxas questioned and she nodded.

"Yup!"

* * *

They reached the Clock Tower and sat down on top of it. Axel gave Phoenix and Roxas a blue ice cream on a stick.

"Here's a reward for working hard and finding you're power Phoenix!" The pyro smiled and she took her ice cream. She took a little bite from it and they stared at her.

"It's salty…" She frowned but then smiled. "…But sweet! I love it!"

"Yeah a bit like you!" Axel joked and she giggled at this.

"You're right. Sometimes I can be a bit too salty, especially with Larxene that is!" They laughed at this.

"But Phoenix you're really sweet as well." She gulped and blushed at Roxas' little comment.

"I…I am?" She asked and he nodded.

"Only when you're around Roxas." Phoenix elbowed Axel who groaned with pain. "You are just like sea-salt ice cream you know that!" He said and they all laughed at this. The laughter died down and Axel looked down sadly.

"I'm sure gonna miss all this." He mumbled quietly and Phoenix turned to her right and Roxas looked at Axel.

"Huh, why?" Roxas asked.

"What's going on Axel?" Phoenix frowned.

"Starting tomorrow, I'm gonna be away."

"Oh." Roxas sighed.

"Where are you going?" Phoenix asked curiously.

"Since Roxas you're my buddy and Phoenix, you're my baby sister, I might as well tell you." They looked at him. "I'm gonna be at Castle Oblivion for a while." Phoenix's green eyes widened and brimmed with tears.

"_Well, no.11 and no.12 and 3 others who are suspicious will be sent to Castle Oblivion to be…dealt with."_

Xemnas' words echoed in her mind and she gulped, 'No, Axel, he's not suspicious!' She thought.

"Phoenix?" She heard Axel say and snapped out of daze. She turned to him and he gasped.

"You're crying, why?" He asked.

"Phoenix, you okay?" Roxas placed a hand on her shoulder and she turned to him.

"Can me and Axel talk…in private?" She whispered and he nodded. "You don't mind, do you?" He smiled and shook his head.

"Don't worry." He stood up and left into a portal.

Phoenix turned to Axel and started to sob. "Phoenix, what's going on?" She looked up at him and sniffed. She started to tell Axel how she overheard Larxene and Marluxia, how she told Xemnas.

"So, Xemnas is going to send Larxene, Marluxia and others to Castle Oblivion to finish them off. Axel, I think you're gonna be finished off too, I don't want you to die! It's my entire fault." She started sobbing into the palm of her hands. Phoenix felt Axel wrap his arms around her. He started to pat her back and her face was buried into his neck.

"Phoenix, I'll come back to this Organisation. I won't die on you. I promise." She pulled away and sniffed.

"Pinkie promise?" Phoenix pouted.

"Pinkie promise!" They linked pinkies and smiled at each other.

* * *

Aw! Please review!

~Parisa01


	11. Chapter 11: The same and coma

**KH 358/2 Days: Phoenix's Fate**

_Chapter 11_

_The same and coma_

Axel left a few minutes after they hugged and Phoenix stood up after three hours. She stared at the sunset and sniffed. Axel's absence was starting to affect her. She summoned a portal and went to the Castle again.

Phoenix ended up at the lounge and saw Saix. "Saix!" She called out and walked up to him as he turned to her. "Have you seen Axel?" She asked.

"He just left for Castle Oblivion." He answered and she looked down. "Were you the one who told Xemnas about…?" He mumbled very quietly and she nodded as the tears fell on the ground.

"Saix, is Axel going to be okay?" She looked up at Saix. Her green eyes were sparkling with tears and her bottom lip quivered; she looked so innocent and naïve. Saix smiled slightly.

"Phoenix, he'll be fine and he won't get hurt." He mumbled and what she did next shocked him a bit. Phoenix hugged him and sobbed in his chest. He gulped at this, but nonetheless he wrapped his arms around her and patted her head. She was so small in his arms, so small and vulnerable. "He's going to be okay…" He whispered and she pulled away. "Phoenix, stay strong." Phoenix nodded at this and walked off.

She found herself at Xemnas' room and sighed. Everytime she would look at the mirror, for a split moment, she would see that girl.

_When she took a last glance at the mirror and stared at it. There was a girl with jet black curls and garnet eyes who was her reflection. When they touched the mirror they both gasped._

'I need to talk to Xemnas about this.' She thought and knocked the door.

"Come in." He answered and she opened.

"Superior, can I talk to you?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes you may." She closed the door behind her and sat on a chair. "Phoenix, you look troubled."

"There's something bothering me. Everytime I look at the mirror, just for a minute or so, I see this girl and it's not my reflection." She said.

"What does the girl look like?" Xemnas asked curiously.

"She has jet black curls, red eyes and very pale, like a ghost." She mumbled and he nodded.

"Phoenix, that is your persona's Heartless." Her eyes widened and she gulped.

"Heartless?!" She said through her teeth and touched her chest. "I…have a Heartless?!"

"Phoenix, you and I are both the same. Both our personas have Heartless." She looked up at him.

"Is it a bad thing?" Phoenix asked naïvely and he shook his head. "But, aren't I supposed to destroy the Heartless?"

"Yes, but the Heartless you are talking about collect hearts." Her mouth formed an 'O' in understanding. She stood up and nodded.

"Thank you superior." Phoenix mumbled and left.

* * *

'Okay, that's one thing done.' She sighed as she walked down the hall and into the lounge. There was Luxord, Xigbar, Roxas and Demyx.

"How are you at Poker, no.13?" Luxord asked and Roxas joined him.

"Hey guys." Phoenix smiled and they all looked at her. The golden haired boy sighed with relief; at least she was smiling again.

"Hey beautiful!" Xigbar smirked and was about to hug her. But Phoenix reacted super quickly.

"POW!" They heard. Phoenix kicked no.2 in the chest and he was on the couch.

"Oooh! That's got to hurt." Roxas mumbled under his breathe.

"~YAY!~" Phoenix sang as she pumped her fist in the air.

"What was _that_?" Xigbar groaned.

"It's called 'Self Defence'! Axel told me that if anyone touches me in a way that I don't like, I should beat the crap out of them." Phoenix giggled innocently and they gulped at this.

Demyx started playing on his sitar and Xigbar rolled his eyes at this.

"Would have been if he'd gone to Castle Oblivion too." He muttered and Phoenix walked up to the nobody with the mullet.

"Hey Demy!" She grinned and sat down next to him on the couch.

"Hi Phoenix!" He said as he stopped playing.

She closed her eyes and sat back onto the couch.

_The hooded girl started to walk faster and that word kept on repeating in her mind. 'Sacrifice...' What was it? '…sacrifice…' What did it mean? '…sacrifice…' Is it bad or good? '…sacrifice.'_

'_I feel like I have a link or connection to the word 'sacrifice', but why?' _

She opened her eyes and leaned forward with her elbows leaning on her lap. "Xigbar," She muttered with her eyes averted to the ground. They all looked at her, Phoenix she didn't look happy or sad, emotionless like a doll.

"What is it Phoenix?" Xigbar asked.

"I want to know, what is sacrifice?" Xigbar raised an eyebrow at this.

"Sacrifice is when you give up something that is valuable." He answered.

"Is it good or bad?" She asked instantly.

"Well it depends really." The nobody with the eye patch said and Phoenix stood up.

"It's bad to sacrifice someone else's life for your own, but when you sacrifice your life for the safety of others it is a good thing." Saix added as he entered the room and she closed her eyes. Suddenly she felt light headed. She kept on hearing these voices in her head.

'_I won't let this happen, but I can't do anything...'_

'…_I feel like all of this is happening…because of me…'_

'…_Then if it's my fault...I'll have to pay the price…I'll have to be punished…I'll have to…'_

Phoenix closed her eyes and fell forward. Roxas' eyes widened and he yelled. "PHOENIX!" He chucked all the cards away and he ran as fast as he could to her. Just in time, he caught her from falling to the ground. The golden haired nobody kneeled to the ground. They all rushed to her and Roxas took Phoenix by the shoulders and shook her.

"Phoenix, wake up!" But she didn't.

* * *

Phoenix was lying down on the bed her face calm as she slept. Saix sighed and placed his hand onto her head. "She's in a coma." He mumbled to Xemnas.

"It has been the second time." Xemnas stated. "Do you know what may have triggered this?"

"No, but what I have heard was that she asked what sacrifice was." Saix answered.

"Did she hear the truth?" The superior asked curiously.

"Xigbar told her what sacrifice was and she asked if it was bad or not. I merely gave her an example." Saix muttered.

"What kind of example?" Saix furrowed his eyebrows together but answered the question nonetheless.

"I told her that it was bad if someone sacrifices another person's life for their own will. But it was good if someone sacrificed their life for another's safety that is good." Xemnas nodded at this.

"That may have a connection with Phoenix's existence. Let us leave her to sleep in peace." Xemnas exited the room and Saix looked back at Phoenix.

'I hope you wake up soon Phoenix.' He thought and left.

* * *

She's a bit like Roxas with the whole coma thing. Please review!

~Parisa01


	12. Chapter 12: Jokes, revenge and war!

**KH 358/2 Days: Phoenix's Fate**

_Chapter 12_

_Jokes, revenge and war!_

"_What's going on?" She asked as she sinking into an abyss of darkness. "Where am I?" She closed her eyes. "Why am I falling into the darkness?" _

She pursed her lips and opened her eyes to see the white ceiling. "Huh?" Phoenix touched her forehead and pulled herself to sit up. "What happened to me?" She asked herself and closed her eyes. She tried to remember what happened but only remember falling forward and hearing Roxas call out her name.

When she looked at the clock it read 1:00pm. Her stomach rumbled very loudly and she blushed. Phoenix placed her hand onto her stomach as it rumbled again. "Okay, okay I get it!" The red haired nobody got up and stretched. She washed her face, took her hairband off because it was giving her a headache and went through the hallways.

"Seems very quiet." She looked around. "ECHO!" Phoenix yelled and heard her voice echo.

"Who's there?" A frightened Thomas asked from around the corner. Phoenix hid behind the corner and snickered.

"No.15 Thomas." She shouted.

"How did you know my name?" The brown haired nobody asked.

"I see all, I hear all and I know all." Phoenix echoed and Thomas felt chills go up and down his spine.

"What do you want from me?" He cried and the red haired girl covered her mouth from laughing.

"I want food!" She echoed. "I want the food on the table, NOW!" Thomas nodded vigorously and ran to the kitchen. Phoenix laughed at this and composed herself as she reached the kitchen.

* * *

"Oh, hey Phoenix! You're finally awake." Demyx saw her and they sat at the kitchen.

"Yeah, but how long have I been out for?" She asked.

"3 days." Demyx answered and she gasped.

"Woah that explains why I'm so hungry." She looked down at her food with a smile.

"But it's weird."

"What?" Phoenix asked with her mouth full.

"How there's so much food here. I mean, I didn't make it. Who knows where it came from?" The green eyed nobody smirked at this.

"Only Kingdom Hearts knows." She mumbled and Demyx jumped.

"What? Kingdom Hearts knows why?" Phoenix finished all her food and looked up. She smirked very evilly, 'Oh this is going to be sweet!'

"Yeah, didn't you know?" She asked.

"Know what Phoenix?" Demyx tilted his head to the side.

"Kingdom Hearts sees all, hears all and knows all." She answered and no.9 blinked at this as his face turned red.

"Kingdom Hearts knows _everything_?!"

"Yeah, I mean Kingdom Hearts knows what we do behind closed doors." He gulped at this and she smirked.

"Yeah, and it spies on us via the mirrors! So if you're singing whilst combing your hair, Kingdom Hearts can see you and hear you." Demyx gulped and pouted at this. She got up and smiled. "Well, I'm going. See ya later Demy." She rustled his hair and left a confused Demyx.

* * *

She walked through to the lounge and saw Xaldin. She smirked, 'Oh this guy is going to pay for what he nearly did to me…'

"_Why would you want Demyx...?" He placed his hands onto her hips and pinned her down onto the couch "…when you have me!" Her eyes widened._

'Hmmmm, but what should I do?' She thought and noticed that he just came back from a mission and he looked really tired. 'Oh yes!' She pulled her hair to one side and walked into the room.

"Hey…" She said with seductive tone and Xaldin turned around.

"Oh, hey no.14." He smirked and she pouted.

"No, call me Phoenix." She winked and started walking closer to him. "I wanted to apologise about a few days ago. You see I was a bit scared of you then, but now I found you…" She batted her eyelashes and ran a hand through her hair. She looked at him and smiled but it dropped. "You look tired." She stroked his cheek with her index finger.

"Just came back from a mission." He mumbled and she fluttered her eyelashes.

"I think I know what to do to make you feel better Xaldin." He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She started to walk forward and he was slowly falling into her trap.

"Xaldin…" She whispered and he kissed her cheek. Then he started to bite her neck giving her love bites and his back met with the wall. Xaldin started to touch her body in a way that she didn't like. But that didn't matter, he was going to pay. Phoenix placed her hands to the wall closed her eyes and opened a portal. In less than a second, she pushed him into the portal and it disappeared.

She smirked at this and dusted her hands. 'That's what you get when you misbehave with the Princess of Nothing! Now, he's somewhere very far away and dangerous.'

* * *

After an hour or so, she saw Luxord's cards on the table in the lounge. She smirked, 'Revenge is sweet…' Phoenix picked up the deck of cards and knew that it was the only cards Luxord had. He always asked her if she wanted to play strip poker, but now this was her little game. 'Revenge is also best served cold!' The red haired nobody giggled as she started to work on the cards.

* * *

_3 hours later…_

Xigbar, Demyx, Thomas, Roxas and Phoenix entered the lounge. The four boys gasped at what they saw on the floor and Phoenix pretended to look shocked as she covered her mouth. Luxord entered the room as well and asked, "What's going on?" He walked up to the group and looked down. His face paled and he gasped.

On the floor the cards were ripped and placed into words that said;

_**GAME OVER**_

_**YOU LOSE**_

_**NO. X**_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Luxord yelled and they all covered their ears. He stormed off into a portal and they all uncovered their ears. "Damn I feel sorry for the guy." Thomas said and Phoenix rolled her eyes at this.

"I don't! He always used to ask me if I wanted to play strip poker. Now the joke's on him." She mumbled nonchalantly.

* * *

After half an hour everyone was in the lounge all except for Xion, Xemnas and Phoenix. The green eyed girl was up to no good again. Now she was getting her plan ready to gain revenge from everything Xigbar did.

"I don't know who's doing all this." Saix said and they all shrugged.

Phoenix heard this and got ready. She crawled on the ground up to Xigbar who was sitting on the couch and no one saw her. She stood up and tapped Xigbar shoulder. They all turned around and gasped. Demyx gulped, they all couldn't move at all. Xigbar, well let's just say that he screamed like a girl.

Phoenix wore the normal black coat from the organisation with the hood on her head, but her _'face' _was shown. In her right hand was a large kitchen knife covered with _'blood'_ which was really red paint. The _'blood'_ was also covered in her gloves. But what made it even scarier was that Phoenix was wearing an extremely scary mask (A/N: Scream's mask).

She held the knife up high as if ready to stab Xigbar but she paused. Xigbar whimpered and covered his face and heard the knife fall to the ground. He uncovered his face and she took her mask and hook off.

"PHOENIX!" They all exclaimed and she grinned.

"You scream like a girl." Phoenix laughed at Xigbar.

"So it was you?!" Saix asked and she nodded. She pointed a bloody finger at Thomas who shivered.

"Joke, I ordered with an echo and you fell for it!" She said and then pointed at Demyx who cried.

"Joke, I told you how Kingdom Hearts sees all, hears all and knows all!" Phoenix then pointed at Xaldin.

"Revenge, I 'seduced' you and sent you to another world. That's what you get for what you nearly did to me on the couch." She then pointed at Luxord with a giggle.

"Revenge, you always wanted to play strip poker with me, but I played the game of revenge and you lost!" Then she smirked and her hand returned to her side as she looked down at Xigbar.

"Revenge, you are such a pervert! So I wanted to make you suffer." They all went quiet at this and started laughing (all except for Saix who smirked). Suddenly, Phoenix was pounced on by Roxas.

"I was worried that you wouldn't wake up!" She smiled at this with a little blush.

"I'm fine Roxas." Phoenix mumbled and they pulled away from each other.

"Phoenix, why didn't you do any jokes on Saix and Roxas?" Thomas asked.

"Well, I have a deep respect for Saix." Phoenix giggled. "…and I'm a bit scared of him." She whispered.

"How 'bout Roxas?" Demyx question and Phoenix knew that she was blushing but only a bit.

"Roxas is my best friend and that would be cruel." She said with a smile on her face. Roxas smiled at this and noticed two pots of red paint next to her. He wanted to joke around with her as well. The golden haired boy picked up one pot and took some paint in his hand. Roxas rubbed it all over her face.

"Roxy, what are you doing?!" She asked and realised that there was another pot of paint on the ground. She smirked at him and picked it up. "Oh this is war!" She laughed dryly and ran after him. They laughed together as they threw paint at each other.

* * *

Aw, cute! Please review!

~Parisa01


	13. Chapter 13: Axel

**KH 358/2 Days: Phoenix's Fate**

_Chapter 13_

_Axel…_

Phoenix sat on top of the counter in the bathroom. She just got cleaned up and was dressed in her original Organisation outfit. She watched Roxas washing his face and getting rid of the red paint. The red haired nobody giggled, it seems like he got more paint on him than her. Roxas heard her laughing and turned to him.

"Oh so you really think that's funny?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, it was!" She giggled and he splashed cold water on her face.

"Roxas!" She squealed as he splashed more cold water onto her. "It's cold, Roxas!" She got off the counter and ran off into the room whilst laughing. Roxas turned off the tap and chased after her into their room. "Roxas, what are you going to do?" She asked and he smiled at her and walked closer. Every step he took forward she stepped back until she reached the bed.

"Now, I think I know you're weakness." He smirked and she gave him the warning look.

"Roxas, what are you up to?"

"You love to laugh don't you?" He asked and she raised an eyebrow.

"You know I love to laugh, Roxas."

"Then you're gonna love this!" He started to tickle her and she giggled. Her giggling turned into laughter and she fell back onto the bed.

"Roxy, heeehheeeehheee! I hahaha can't heeehhe breathe!" He stopped tickling her and saw him smirking. "Oh you're so going to pay!" She rolled over and now she was on top of him. She pinned his hands down and blew onto his face. His cheeks were beet red.

"Fee, that tickles!" He whined and rolled over so that he was on top of him. "You're so mean Fee, you know that!" She pouted at this and her green eyes sparkled.

"Am I really, Roxy?" She asked and he stared into her eyes as he shook his head. His face turned serious as he leaned closer. Her smile dropped and she fluttered her eyelashes. He started to kiss her cheeks and she gripped onto his coat. "Roxas…" She closed her eyes and saw something.

_The silver haired boy started to kiss her face numerously around her cheeks, on her forehead, even near her lips. He didn't know why he was doing and neither did _, but in a way, deep inside _ liked it. Now that she let go of everything, she gathered all the courage and started to kiss his cheeks too as he kissed hers. _

__ tiptoed and her forehead leaned against his. They stared into each other's eyes, cyan eyes into emerald orbs. The pair was so close that the tips of their noses were touching…_ _Their lips brushed only slightly and they both felt butterflies in their stomachs as they blushed immensely. _

Just as their lips brushed together, Phoenix placed her hands onto Roxas' chest and pushed him away. He looked down at her with a worried look. Her breathing came out in short and shaky breathes and she sat upright onto the bed. "Phoenix…are you okay?" He asked.

"Roxas, I'm sorry…" She apologised and a tear fell down her cheek. Roxas' eyes widened at this and he saw something too.

"_Hey, sorry 'bout all this." _ mumbled sheepishly._

"_No, you don't have to apologise _…"_

"_Are you just saying that to not make me feel bad?" Her eyebrow twitched._

"_Of course not. Why would I lie to my best friend?"_

He blinked at this and looked at her. "Roxas, are you okay?" She asked as she touched his cheek. He smiled at this and nodded.

"Yeah, I think I'm just zoning out a lot lately." He mumbled and she frowned at this.

"Are you sure you're okay Roxas?" She asked with sparkling eyes and he smiled at her.

"Yeah, I'm completely fine Fee." She leaned closer to him and cupped his face. Tears were brimming in her eyes and she sniffed.

"I'm just worried, that's all. Roxas I don't want you to get hurt, ever."

"You care about me that much, Phoenix." He whispered and she hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"Phoenix, Roxas!" They heard Thomas call out and they pulled away from each other. The brown haired nobody was panting for his life. "I think you guys need to take a look at what they stuck on the wall downstairs!" Roxas started running downstairs with Phoenix behind him and they reached the lounge.

* * *

"What's going on?" Roxas asked Xigbar and Demyx and they gulped when they saw Phoenix next to him. How were they going to break the news?

"Craaaaaap!" Demyx mumbled.

"Nice language." Xigbar said under his breath. "They're saying that all the guys that went to Castle Oblivion were wiped out." Phoenix blinked at this.

"Wiped out? What does _that _mean?" She asked curiously and Xigbar cleared his throat nervously.

"Well, uh….wiped out that means…" He stammered and the red haired nobody tilted her head to the side.

"What's going on here?" Saix asked and Phoenix turned to him.

"What happened at Castle Oblivion? What does wiped out mean? What happened to Axel?!" She asked with tears brimming in her eyes. Saix gulped at this and started to hesitate.

"_Phoenix, he'll be fine and he won't get hurt." He mumbled… _

The blue haired nobody's glare softened and he sighed with defeat.

"He's fine isn't he, you told me yourself." She tried to smile but couldn't.

"We don't know. We are investigating." Saix mumbled.

"But what about AXEL?!" She shouted as her eyes sparkled. Her breathing came out very short and she gulped.

"We've heard from the Dusks…that…they were all destroyed." Saix stated which he regretted.

It was as if Phoenix was stabbed in the heart. She gasped and her eyes widened. The tears slowly escaped her eyes and fell down her cheeks. She shook her head not believing a word he said, but couldn't.

"No…" She whispered quietly. "No!" She yelled. "No, you're lying to me!" Phoenix's bottom lips started to quiver and she stepped back.

"Saix, you said it yourself. You said that he was going to be fine and that he won't get hurt." It was as if each word stabbed Saix in the chest. "You, YOU LIED TO ME!" She started to cry quietly and clenched fistfuls of her coat.

"No, he can't be gone!" She screamed. "He made me a promise! He made a promise that he wouldn't die on me!" Phoenix sobbed and they all sighed with sadness. She gripped onto her hair and saw all the memories of her and Axel.

_He stared down at her with a smile and she gave him a smile too. "We really do look like each other." He said. _

"_Hey, you never know? We might be related." She shrugged and he rustled her hair…_

_The red haired nobody ran to her 'brother' and jumped on his brothers back. "YEEEHAAAWWW! RUN LIKE THE WIND AXEL!" She pulled on his hair and he started screaming. _

"_AH! MY HAIR!" Then she noticed Demyx down the hall and smirked. _

"_LOOK AXEL! THERE'S THE THIEF THAT STOLE ALL THE GOLD! LET'S GET HIM!"_

"_Phoenix!" Her brother sang and she was snapped out of daze yet again. "Are you blushing?" She touched her cheek and found it really warm. Phoenix gasped at this, gulped and covered her red cheeks. The red haired nobody turned around and ran away trying to hide her coyness. "Ooooooookaaaaayyy!" He slurred clueless about Phoenix's behaviour and scratched the back of his head…_

"_Let me go! AXEL!" The red haired nobody cried and Axel grinded his teeth together. Suddenly there was a ring of fire around Larxene which was summoned by Axel. _

"_Let, her, go!" He muttered murderously and she did let Phoenix go as the fire vanished…_

_Axel! Wake up!" He groaned with annoyance and covered his head with the covers. "Axel!" She whined and pulled the covers off him, something she regretted. "OH MY GOD PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Phoenix yelled as she covered her eyes…_

"_Do you love me Axel?" He hugged her and kissed her cheek. _

"_Of course, I love my little sister." _

"_I love you too bro!" She said. "And I love Roxas, but do you accept him Axel?" He pulled away from her with a frown. _

"_Well…" Phoenix pouted, her bottom lip quivered and she gave him the puppy dog eyes. "…he's really nice to you. I don't see anything wrong with him." _

"_You're the best brother ever Axel!" She exclaimed and gave him a bear hug…_

"_Axel, you know you can talk to me about anything, I am your sister." She smiled at him and he looked at her._

"_Hey Axel, cheer up! You've always got me, haven't you?" The red haired pyro looked up at her and she smiled at him. "I'll do anything to make you happy Axel, I promise." He sulked even more and Phoenix pinched his cheeks. "Smiiiiiileeee!"_

"_Axel, 'the Flurry of Dancing Flames'. A-X-E-L Got it memorised?" She tapped the side of her head and laughed. Axel smirked at this and started to laugh too as Saix smiled at this…_

"_So, Xemnas is going to send Larxene, Marluxia and others to Castle Oblivion to finish them off. Axel, I think you're gonna be finished off too, I don't want you to die! It's my entire fault." She started sobbing into the palm of her hands. Phoenix felt Axel wrap his arms around her. He started to pat her back and her face was buried into his neck. _

"_Phoenix, I'll come back to this Organisation. I won't die on you. I promise." She pulled away and sniffed. _

"_Pinkie promise?" Phoenix pouted. _

"_Pinkie promise!" They linked pinkies and smiled at each other…_

She started to scream and cry like a little child who just lost their favourite toy, in this case, someone who lost their brother. Phoenix fell to her knees and Roxas kneeled down too. He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned her forehead on his shoulder. "This can't be happening, Roxas…" She mumbled and looked up into his eyes. The tears kept on falling down her cheeks non-stop and he sighed. He pulled her into a hug and her face was buried into his shoulder. Phoenix started to sob and cry onto his shoulder and his grip on her tightened.

* * *

Oh no! Is he really...? Please review!

~Parisa01


	14. Chapter 14: Nobody and saved

Warning: Just a bit of RikuXOC in here.

**KH 358/2 Days: Phoenix's Fate**

_Chapter 14_

_Nobody and saved_

"Phoenix…" Saix said and the said nobody sighed. She was sitting on her bed, hugging her knees against her chest. Her face demonstrated no emotion, like a true nobody. "Phoenix…" She clenched her gloved hands and didn't do anything. "Phoenix, I'm sorry." She grinded her teeth together and she looked up at Saix with a glare.

"Sorry won't bring Axel back Saix, you told me he was going to be okay and that he wouldn't get hurt. And now he's…" Phoenix looked back to her feet and felt her tears falling down her cheeks.

"Phoenix, mistakes happen. But you can't stay here in this room like this." She looked up at him with a curious look. "You have a mission and you'll be working with Xion." Her eyes flashed with rage.

"Excuse me? Did I hear right?" She asked not believing whose name he said.

"Xion, you have a mission with Xion." She kept all her anger bottled up inside.

"Why _her_?" Phoenix said venomously.

"Phoenix, whether you like it or not, she's still a part of the Organisation. It can't be _that_ bad." Phoenix growled at this and got out of her bed.

"It can't be _that bad_? I don't like her, in fact, I hate her! And do you know I'm not going to trust you anymore Saix." She looked up at him and his emotionless face turned into shock. But her face stayed the same, nothing at all, no emotion; like a true nobody. "Yeah, you heard me right Saix." She got up from the bed and stood next to Saix, facing the door and not looking at his face.

"Why do I feel as if Axel wasn't supposed to go to Castle Oblivion?" She mumbled and the blue haired nobody gasped at this. "Saix, did Xemnas really order Axel to go?" Phoenix asked.

"No," She didn't react to this. "I told him to go and destroy those who were suspicious from this Organisation." She gripped onto her fists as they started to tremble.

"I never knew that you stoop so low Saix." She walked up to the door and sighed as she covered her face. "I don't know if I could ever forgive you. I thought Axel and I were your friends Saix. I hate you." Those last three words felt like someone stabbed him in the chest and she left.

She entered the lounge and saw the raven haired nobody. She was talking to Thomas and smiling. Phoenix's eyes lowered to the ground sadly. Axel would make her happy and Roxas wasn't around. 'Hm, he must be on a mission with Xigbar since he's not here either.' She thought and looked up at Xion who was walking towards her. There was a frown on her face.

"No.14, I'm sorry for your loss." Phoenix grinded her teeth together and she huffed.

"1) I don't need your sympathy no.16. 2) Sorry won't bring my brother back." She sighed at this and Saix opened up a portal. They went through it and appeared in Twilight Town.

* * *

Phoenix and Xion started to walk around Twilight Town and found it a bit odd. "That's weird, there's not many Heartless."

Phoenix growled at this. 'I bet Saix did this by purpose.'

"Phoenix, watch out!" Xion shouted and a Keyblade appeared in her hand as she swung it towards a Heartless. The red haired nobody got a better look of the Keyblade, it looked like Roxas'.

"Isn't that…Roxas' Keyblade?" Phoenix asked hastily.

"It's my weapon, I wield a Keyblade." She rolled her green eyes at this.

'Big deal!' Phoenix thought and suddenly Xion was surrounded by Shadow Heartless. The dark haired nobody started to fight the Heartless around her and suddenly Phoenix heard a roar. She turned around and her green eyes widened.

This Heartless was an Invisible Heartless with sharp purple and black horns that formed the outline of a curved heart. It looked much stronger and a bit bigger than the Heartless Phoenix battled on her first mission. It had a tail and wings which made it difficult, not to mention a sword.

Phoenix took a step back and thought, 'I don't have a weapon!' She gulped and in less than a second the Heartless swung its sword. She closed her eyes and defended herself with only her hands.

Shockingly, she didn't feel anything that happened. No.14 opened her eyes and gasped. The darkness was there again and it saved her. It seemed that it stopped the sword from harming her. She looked back and saw another Invisible Heartless and Xion was fighting it. Phoenix furrowed her eyebrows together and pushed the sword back with all her might until she was safe.

The red haired nobody placed her hand on top of her other and closed her eyes. She controlled all the power she had from within her body and mind. Her mind turned to Saix and this made her very angry. This anger turned into darkness. Phoenix shot an immense blast of darkness at the Invisible Heartless which killed it in a second and a heart floated up.

"Phoenix, are you okay? That was really great!" Xion said as she ran up to Phoenix's said. The said nobody looked at the ground with no smile or frown on her face.

"Yeah…" She turned to Xion and her face was much stricter. "Xion, RTC." The blue eyed nobody stared at her. "Return to the Castle, I'll be back later." Phoenix said and walked off.

* * *

She sat on top of the Clock Tower and licked her sea salt ice cream. "Looks like I'm by myself today." She muttered to herself. "And maybe, just maybe, it's just gonna be me and Roxas as well." She finished off her ice cream and felt a tear fall down her cheek.

Phoenix stood up and felt that cool breeze blow and she closed her eyes. She sniffed and started to sob.

"_Do you love me Axel?" He hugged her and kissed her cheek. _

"_Of course, I love my little sister."_

The red haired nobody let everything go and breathed out. She leaned forward and her feet left the top of the Clock Tower. She was falling down and didn't open her eyes. If she died, then she died. There was no reason to continue living now that Axel was gone. "Goodbye…" She whispered and expected the hard concrete ground.

There was a boy with silver hair, wearing a black Organisation XIII coat and a blindfold was around the corner. He looked like he had a strong build and was quite tall; it was Riku. He sensed a girl falling from the top of the Clock Tower and he gasped. Riku ran to the bottom of the Clock Tower and lifted his arms.

Phoenix fell into his arms and she gasped. Riku kneeled to the ground but didn't let go of her. He didn't know why, but there was something about this girl that made him feel like he knew her. She opened her green eyes and looked up at her saviour's face. She didn't know him but she was very thankful for what he did.

"Are you okay?" He asked with a very charming yet deep voice. She blinked her eyes and gulped.

"Y-yes. Thank you for saving me." Phoenix mumbled and he shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. But I don't understand how did you fall from way up there?" She frowned at this as a tear fell down her cheek. He touched her cheek and felt the tear. "Why are you crying?" She sniffed at this and shook her head.

"It's nothing." She said.

"Are you sure?" Phoenix smiled at this.

"Yes, I'm sure. Thanks!" She giggled and he frowned. He thought about the girl of his dreams, with her red curly hair, pale skin, green eyes and that lovely personality. She noticed his sadness. "Why are you sad?" She asked and he flinched at this.

"Um, it's nothing, really."

"Are you sure?" She asked and he nodded. Phoenix pinched his cheeks and he gasped at this. Riku's cheeks turned pink and she giggled. "Smiiiiiileeee!" He smiled slightly at this. "That's better."

"What's your name?" He asked and she blushed slightly at this yet she didn't know why.

"Oh, my name is Phoenix." He nodded at this and stood up. She stood up as well.

"Phoenix, take care of yourself now." She smiled at this and fluttered her eyelashes. He turned around, "Goodbye Phoenix." Riku was about to walk off but he felt something.

"Wait!" She held onto his hand and he stopped. His cheeks went very warm and he gulped.

'Her hands, they're so warm, just like _hers_.' He thought and turned to Phoenix. She looked up at him and gulped shyly. The red haired nobody tiptoed and kissed Riku's cheek. The silver haired boy blinked at this as he blushed. 'Her lips, they're soft, just like _hers_.'

"Thank you." Phoenix mumbled and he turned around again.

"You're welcome…Nix." He muttered and walked off. She gasped and blushed at her new nickname.

Phoenix giggled at this, "Nix…" She opened a portal of darkness. "…I love it!" She said and went into it.

* * *

Please review!

~Parisa01


	15. Chapter 15: Asleep and reunited

**KH 358/2 Days: Phoenix's Fate **

_Chapter 15_

_Asleep and reunited!_

She ended up outside her room and just as she walked up to the door to open it, she heard Saix and Xemnas speaking.

"Will he wake up?" Xemnas asked.

"It depends on the plan at Castle Oblivion…" Saix mumbled. "We'll have Xion and maybe Phoenix collect hearts for now." He walked up to the door with Xemnas and when they opened the door, they saw Phoenix. She was leaning against the window frame with crossed arms, an emotionless look as she tapped her foot waiting for an explanation.

"No.14, what are you doing here?" Xemnas asked and she growled at this.

"I finished my mission with no.16. This is my room yet you ask that question?!" Phoenix said through her teeth and Xemnas walked past her. Phoenix moved her head and saw Roxas sleeping on the bed. "What's wrong with Roxas?" She asked concerned not even looking at Saix's face.

"He's in a coma." Saix muttered and Phoenix's eyes widened as her arms returned to her sides.

"What?! How?" She looked up at Saix with a shocked look.

"I don't know." He answered and Phoenix walked up to Roxas. She sat on a chair next to him and placed her hand onto his cheek. "Leave now. Roxas is the only thing that matters now since Axel is gone. Get out of my sight." She growled and Saix left.

"Roxas…" She sniffed as the tears fell down her cheeks. "…Please wake up." She placed her other hand onto his other cheek and leaned closer. "I love you, wake up soon Roxy." Phoenix kissed his forehead. She got onto the bed next to him and stared at his sleeping face. She closed her green eyes and shivered; it was a bit cold. She snuggled next to the boy and sighed. 'I miss your smile, I miss your blue eyes, I miss your voice, I miss your warmth from your hugs but what I miss the most; I miss you.'

* * *

Days went by and Roxas still didn't wake up. All Phoenix did was go on missions, eat in her room and take care of Roxas.

"Why don't you eat with us downstairs?" Saix asked and she grinded her teeth. Phoenix turned to him with a murderous glare.

"No, I promised Roxas that I would always be with him. So leave us alone." Phoenix growled and Saix clenched his fist. He turned around and walked off. "When will you wake up?"

Throughout the days, Phoenix hasn't really left her room. Demyx or Thomas would always bring food to her. Apart from that she would still go out to collect hearts. But it was getting worse. Fighting with the darkness wasn't enough. Her wounds started to increase as she gone on more and more missions.

* * *

_Three weeks later…_

Phoenix laid flat on the bed next to Roxas who was still in a coma. She was covered in bruises and gashes from a mission. She glanced at Roxas, "Still asleep, huh?" She whispered and her eyes watered.

"When will you ever wake up?" Phoenix barely whispered and blinked. She looked up at the white ceiling and sighed. "Since you're sleeping, I might as well fall asleep too." Phoenix blinked and fell unconscious.

Roxas' blue eyes opened and he sat upright. "My head feels heavy…" He croaked and placed his hand onto his head. Then the blonde haired boy turned to the girl next to him. His eyes widened and he gasped so many injuries. "Phoenix!" She opened her eyes slightly and smiled weakly.

"Roxas, you're awake." She sat up but hissed at the pain of her wounds. It felt like salt was being rubbed against the wounds agonisingly. Roxas stood up and got the first aid kit from the bathroom. He returned to her side and took out a few things but Phoenix wasn't concentrating on that. She stared into Roxas' blue eyes and felt a tear fall down her cheek.

"You're finally awake." She mumbled and felt like pinching herself to make sure that she wasn't dreaming, but no, she wasn't. After a few minutes he was done with all her injuries and their eyes met. "I was so worried about you!" He pulled her into a hug and she sobbed on his shoulder.

"Phoenix, are you okay now?" He asked and she nodded. The red haired nobody pulled away only slightly and looked into his sapphire eyes, those blue eyes which she craved to stare into.

"Yes, now that you're awake." Phoenix mumbled sheepishly with red cheeks. He placed his hand onto her cheek and leaned closer.

"You okay?" He asked concerned and she nodded.

"I was really worried that you wouldn't wake up." She said and he shook his head.

"I promised that I would be by your side." She kissed his cheek and he kissed her forehead. "How have you been keeping? Have you eaten or slept?" He asked and she giggled at this.

"What are you, my brother?" She covered her mouth and realised what she said. Tears fell down Phoenix's cheeks and her bottom lip quivered. Roxas wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"Please don't cry I'm always there for you." He mumbled and she nodded. The golden haired stood up and held out his hand for her, which she gladly took. She opened a portal that led to the lounge and went through it.

* * *

Just as they were about to walk into the kitchen, Phoenix heard a voice, a voice which made her eyes widen and brim with tears.

"Hey Phoenix! Did you miss me?" She turned around and gasped; Axel. Phoenix thought she was hallucinating and Axel smirked at this. "What? Aren't you happy to see your own brother?" He asked and then she knew that she wasn't hallucinating.

"Axel?" She whispered and in an instant, Phoenix ran as fast as she could to him and jumped onto him.

"Woah!" The red haired pyro was about to fall back. The girl wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his chest. Saix, Xigbar, Demyx, Thomas and Xion watched in shock, but Roxas smiled at this. She started to cry like a little child and Axel couldn't help but return the hug.

"Axel! I missed you so much!" Phoenix cried.

"Yeah, I can tell." Axel mumbled and she pulled away. She slapped the back of his head with a pout. "OUCH!"

"Here I was worried about you and all you can say is 'yeah I can tell'!" Phoenix said.

"Phoenix, I missed you too." He mumbled.

"I thought you were dead, we thought you were dead!" She exclaimed.

"Didn't I promise you that I wouldn't get hurt? And who told you that I was dead?" Phoenix turned to Saix with a loathing look. There was an awkward silence.

"Well, uh, Phoenix, wanna go and get some ice cream? Okay, let's go!" Axel laughed nervously and pulled her away. But what she muttered next before leaving into a portal changed everything in Saix and Phoenix's friendship.

"This doesn't change anything Saix. I hate you."

* * *

Oh no… Please review!

~Parisa01


	16. Chapter 16: Alone and legend

A big thank you to _**Riilustra -Your Sweetest SIN **_for giving me some help with this story. You're super awesome!

**KH 358/2 Days: Phoenix's Fate**

_Chapter 16_

_Alone and legend_

After a few weeks, Phoenix just finished her mission and was so excited to join the boy she loved and her brother for sea salt ice cream. It's been such a long time since they've eaten ice cream together, because of the constant missions Saix were barking at them. Each time he would do this, Phoenix got extremely angry, but decided to keep it in and not say anything. The red haired nobody ran up the steps and giggled. It would just be Axel, Roxas and her, just the three of them like the good old days.

But just as she got to the top of the Clock Tower her eyes widened and she gasped with shock. There she saw Axel, Roxas and Xion. Then a memory played in her mind.

_Light, darkness, fire those were the three elements which finished the numerous Heartless off. _

"_Well that went pretty well!" Axel exclaimed. _

"_Yeah, the three of us make a good team, huh?" Phoenix asked. _

"_Yeah, you're right!" Roxas smiled. _

They were laughing together and Phoenix sighed. A tear fell down her cheek until she heard Axel.

"Oh, hey Phoenix!" The said nobody was snapped out of daze.

"Huh? Oh, hey…" She mumbled and Axel started fumbling around for something. They all watched him, especially Phoenix.

"Oh crap! I forgot to buy your ice cream…again! Heh, sorry!" That was the fifth time this has happened. The green eyed female looked at the ground and her fringe covered her eyes.

"It's…okay…" She turned around and breathed out.

"Phoenix, where are you going?" Roxas asked and she opened a Corridor of Darkness.

"RTC." She said and went through.

* * *

Phoenix ended up in her room and sighed. She sat on her bed and hugged her knees against her chest. Ever since Xion has joined the Organisation, things have started to change. And now, whenever Phoenix hung out with Xion, Axel and Roxas, it would feel really awkward for her. So since then, she's been spending less time with them.

Someone entered the room and the red haired nobody knew who it was. "How was your mission?" Saix asked emotionlessly and her eyebrows furrowed together.

"What's it to you? I've done what I was supposed to do. Leave me alone." She growled.

"Hmph. And to say that you said that you had deep respect for me." He stated.

"Not anymore I don't. As I said before leave me alone." She said through her teeth and Saix turned around. He was about to leave but froze when he reached the door.

"Don't vent all your anger on me just because no.16 has stolen your brother and best friend." What Saix said crossed all limits. She jumped off the bed and was running towards the blue haired nobody with a punch. He grabbed her fist and she glared at him with such cold eyes with hatred. He squeezed her fist but she didn't react to this.

"I said leave me alone." Phoenix pushed him and slammed the door in his face. Saix stared at her door and walked away.

Phoenix spent five hours by herself in her room and she couldn't take it anymore. It felt suffocating not to mention extremely traumatising. It was as if she was a mental person isolated in a white room. She stood up and opened up a Corridor of Darkness.

* * *

She stepped onto that island, the island she ended up after meeting Xion. It was sunset and Phoenix decided to sit on that leaning tree. The green eyed girl noticed these fruit on the tree. They were star shaped and yellow.

"Phoenix…" She heard a voice say her name and turned to the boy who saved her at the Clock Tower. "…What are you doing here?" He asked and she frowned.

"I wanted to be alone." Riku sat next to her and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you have any friends?" This was like a dagger to her heart. She shut her eyes and felt a tear fall down her cheek.

"My friends, they are elsewhere, I just needed sometime to myself." She said and Riku's mouth formed an 'O' in understanding. "But…what about your friends? Where are they?" Now this felt like a million knives stabbed Riku's heart. All he could see was Sora and…_Haruka_.

"My friend Sora he's asleep and there's this girl…she's…" Phoenix looked at the silver haired boy.

"What happened to her?" She asked curiously.

"…She's no longer with me…" Phoenix gaze softened and she sighed at this.

"I'm so sorry for your loss. But, how did she…?" Phoenix trailed off quietly.

"Because of a stupid mistake I made, something I regretted." Riku looked down and placed a hand on his heart. "I don't know how to live anymore." He mumbled.

"Well," Riku looked up at Phoenix. "I bet she's up there and she's looking over you. Maybe, all she wants is for you to be happy, not sad." She said.

"Yeah, you might be right." Phoenix smiled at this.

"There's something inside me, that's saying that she is." This made Riku a bit suspicious.

'That sounds a bit fishy.' He thought and kept it in mind.

"Hey, you know those star shaped fruits on this tree, do you know what are they called?" A memory was played in Riku's mind.

"_If I win then I get to be Captain! And if you win…" Sora trailed off. _

"_I get to share the Paopu fruit with Kairi."…_

"_Deal? The winner gets to share a Paopu fruit with Kairi." Riku said._

Riku realised his mistake. She loved him all that time, and what he said about sharing the Paopu fruit with Kairi made her upset.

"It's called a Paopu fruit and there's a legend behind it." Phoenix's eyebrow rose.

"Oh, really? What is it?" She asked.

"They say that if two people share the fruit, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what." She smiled at this.

"Is it true?" Phoenix asked.

"I don't know, I've never tried it." He said.

"Did you…want to try it with that girl?" She asked quietly and he sighed at this.

"I-" He got off the tree and growled. "It's none of your business." Just as he was about to leave something the nobody said made Riku stop.

"You loved her." Phoenix stated with a smug smirk. He flinched at this and left. She giggled quietly by herself and sighed dreamily. "Maybe, he still is in love." She looked at the fruit and sighed seriously. She thought about if she wanted to try the fruit…with Roxas.

* * *

Please review!

~Parisa01


	17. Chapter 17: Heartbroken?

A/N: To the guest who said my story sucks...if you don't like it, then don't read it!

**KH 358/2 Days: Phoenix's Fate**

_Chapter 17_

_Heartbroken? _

Phoenix got back to her room again and decided to relax for a bit. She lied down flat onto the bed and faced the ceiling. She frowned and sighed. "I feel so left out…" She trailed off and her eyes widened.

'_What if, me and Roxas move away?'_

"Seems like the three of us are moving away ever since _she_ joined the Organisation." Phoenix whispered and a tear fell down her cheek. "I feel like, I've been replaced." She covered her face and shook her head.

"Phoenix?" She heard Roxas' glorious voice and uncovered her face. He sat down next to her with a concerned look on his face. "Are you okay?" He asked as he wiped a tear away. She pulled herself and sat up.

"Yeah." Roxas frowned at this.

"I know when you're lying Phoenix." He said and she gasped when she saw something behind closed eyes.

"_Everything is alright…" She lied and smiled trying to hide the truth. He shook his head at this; he knew that she was lying. _

"_I know you're lying to me. So, please tell me the truth. Is everything okay?"_

It was as if she was frozen and she gulped. "Fee?" Roxas voice snapped her out of daze and she stared into Roxas' eyes. Suddenly, Phoenix hugged him very tightly. Roxas didn't know what was wrong with his best friend, but nonetheless he returned the hug.

"Roxas?"

"Hm?" Her grip on him tightened.

"Will you always be with me?" She asked and he smiled at this.

"Of course I will, I promise." He kissed her forehead and she blushed at how soft his lips were. She closed her eyes and Roxas heart soft breathing. He pulled away slightly but kept his arms around her. He looked down at her to see her sleeping. The golden haired smiled at this.

_Later…_

Phoenix opened her emerald green eyes and saw the white ceiling. "Was it a dream?" She asked and found a blanket on her. She smiled and blushed at this. "No it wasn't." She mumbled and got out of the bed.

She walked down the stairs with a smile. 'Now, it's time to spend some quality time with Roxy!' Phoenix giggled and got to the lounge. Then she heard the sound of loud laughing.

The red haired nobody approached the couch and saw her best friend Roxas. He looked extremely happy but when she saw the second nobody talking her eyes widened; Xion. Phoenix frowned at this, Roxas was very happy with Xion. The green eyed girl took a step back and gripped onto her hair.

__ was holding _ in his arms and they looked perfect for each other. The silver haired boy walked into a portal of darkness and _ screamed…_

Phoenix started screaming and tears fell down her cheeks. Axel heard his sister and dashed to the lounge. Roxas and Xion jumped from their seats and turned to the screaming nobody. The elder brother ran to his sister, who stepped back and fell.

Axel got there just in time to catch Phoenix. He kneeled to the ground with his little sister in his arms. "Phoenix, Phoenix! Are you okay?" He shook her by the shoulders but she didn't respond. Roxas and Xion surrounded her and the golden haired nobody gulped.

'No, not again! She can't…' He thought.

"Phoenix, wake up! It's no time to sleep." Axel joked but she didn't wake up. The pyro's smile dropped and he started to shake her again. "Phoenix, seriously wake up! This isn't a joke, wake up!" He shouted but she didn't budge.

"I think she's gone into a coma again." Xion stated and Axel's green eyes widened.

"COMA?!" He yelled.

"I think she needs rest right now." Saix mumbled from the door.

* * *

_An hour later… _

Axel kissed Phoenix's forehead and placed his hand onto her cheek. "So, she fell into a coma when I was gone as well." He asked seriously.

"Yes." Saix answered.

"But, how?" Axel asked.

"Out of nowhere she asked what sacrifice was and if it was good or bad. I told her that it was bad if someone sacrifices another person's life for their own will. But it was good if someone sacrificed their life for another's safety that is good. Then she went quiet and fell into a coma." The red haired pyro went quiet and sighed.

"That's a lot to take in. But what I don't understand is why she went into a coma." Axel wondered.

"The superior said sacrifice may have a connection to Phoenix's existence. Phoenix wasn't born with any memories of her past when she was a persona, so I think sacrifice has something to do with her memory." Saix said and Axel's eyebrows furrowed together.

"So that might be why she goes into a coma. I think when she saw Xion and Roxas together; she might have remembered something, but what?"

"We may never know." Was the last thing Saix said before he left. Axel stared at his little sister's sleeping face, which looked so peaceful.

"Phoenix, please wake up soon." He mumbled as a tear fell onto her cheek.

Throughout the days, Roxas hasn't been smiling, sleeping or eating well. He was like a puppet. It was as if all his happiness had disappeared. He wasn't even able to fight properly, that was the worst. Phoenix kept on sleeping and it was as if the golden haired nobody couldn't take it anymore. He sat on the chair next to the sleeping Phoenix with his knees against his chest.

Xion appeared in Phoenix and Roxas' room and frowned when she saw her friend. He looked really sad and wanted him to return to his original happy self. "Roxas…" She mumbled and walked up to the said boy.

"You shouldn't be sad." She said with a smile and he looked up at her with a frown. The dark haired nobody looked at Phoenix. "She'll wake up soon. I know it."

"I hope she does." He said quietly and Xion grabbed his arm.

"Come on, we can talk about it over sea salt ice cream." She said and they walked into a portal. Ever since then, Roxas felt a bit better whenever he had ice cream Xion. This was a way that Roxas took things off his mind.

* * *

_5 days later… _

Phoenix opened her eyes to see the white ceiling again. She sat upright and placed a hand onto her forehead. 'My head feels so heavy, but…did I go into a coma again?' She thought. 'All I remember is seeing Roxas and Xion. Then the rest is a blur.' The red haired nobody sighed stressfully. 'What's going on with me?'

She stood up and stretched. 'Roxas…I want to know where Roxas is.' The red haired nobody raised her hand and opened a Corridor of Darkness. 'I have a gut feeling that he's at the Clock Tower.' She got to the bottom of the Clock Tower and cursed under her breath. She ran up the stairs and when she got to the top of the stairs, she froze.

Phoenix stared at the sight before her; Xion and Roxas were sitting there together, laughing together, smiling together and eating sea salt ice cream together. 'He'd rather be with her, instead of worrying about me in a coma.'

Roxas and Xion turned around and their blue eyes widened with surprise that she was awake. Phoenix on the other hand stared at them with wide eyes. She was still panting for oxygen. Then suddenly, she felt this strange feeling…

_Her eyes widened and filled with tears, sadness and betrayal... _

_She felt a nausea pain in the pit of her stomach and chest. Nothing could stop her mental suffering. Her legs were weak and felt like jelly. The smallest but only thing she could do to release at least the slightest bit of agony was to start crying her heart and soul out…_

_She just stood there unable to move…_ _She was like a statue; frozen... Slowly her hands touched her heart._ _Drip…drip…drip…drip…drip…drip, the tears were like never ending rain. _

Phoenix gripped onto the part of her coat where her non-existent heart. It was hurting so much and she didn't know what it was.

"_My heart…" She mumbled quietly and looked up. _ gasped. Her eyes were bloodshot red and her cheeks were red and puffy. "…is broken."_

The green eyed teen gasped as she heard this voice in her mind.

"_My body is weak now that my heart is broken." She answered gently._

Her face turned sour as she grinded her teeth. "Phoenix, are you okay?!" Roxas asked.

_The green eyed teen looked at her hand and tried to summon her Keyblade but couldn't. "I can't fight."_

She closed her eyes and fell to the side. Roxas and Xion's blue eyes widened. "PHOENIX!" They shouted in unison.

_The red haired nobody let everything go and breathed out. She leaned forward and her feet left the top of the Clock Tower. She was falling down and didn't open her eyes._

"NO!" Roxas was about to jump but Xion stopped him. The golden haired made a run and ran as quickly as he could down the stairs with no.16 following him. He was panting and his breathing came out short. What if he didn't reach there on time?

* * *

Oh no! Cliff-hanger! Who's going to save her? (not Axel). Please review and sorry for the wait! Those memories and flashbacks...what/who do they remind you of?

~Parisa01


	18. Chapter 18: Haru and lying

**KH 358/2 Days: Phoenix's Fate**

_Chapter 18_

_Haru and lying_

Just as Phoenix was about to make impact with the ground, Riku saved her once again. "I told her to take care of herself." He mumbled and placed her to the ground. The silver haired boy kneeled to the ground touched her cheek, it seemed wet and they were tears. But then he sniffed and gasped. 'Phoenix, she smells like…Haruka.'

Riku lifted his blindfold and when his eyes fell onto Phoenix, he gasped and felt his heart stop beating. She was beautiful, but...she looked like Haruka. Phoenix's hair was a bright red, her skin was pale and her eyes were emerald green. She looked just like Haruka, but she had straight longer hair and these small lines under her eyes.

Roxas and Xion finally got to where Phoenix was. She was on the floor and there was this boy next to her but his back was towards them. The two nobodies just stood there and watched.

Riku thought about all the memories of Haruka. He still loved her no matter what. But there were two memories that made him feel so much regret.

"…_There's no way…to save me now…it's finished…I'm…" Riku shook his head and fell down onto his knees next to her. He took her cold trembling hand and the tears started to fall down his cheeks. _

"_No, don't say it! You won't die, I won't let you." She laughed quietly at this and shook her head. _

"_You can't, I'm already dying."…_

He still felt those chills that went down his spine when those words echoed in his mind.

"_I always wanted…" _

"…_I always wished…that us three, only us three would be together. And it seems that…my wish has come true…on my deathbed." They held her hands tighter and tears fell down her cheeks. "…You always noticed Kairi…it was as if…I was never there and…It was as if I never existed… but then…only then…you…" She looked up at Riku. "…started talking to me and making me feel as if I was special…" But then she frowned. "…But I knew that I could never replace Kairi in your lives…even though she was the one who replaced me…"_

_Her breathing came out in shaky and uneven breathes and she smiled as the tears kept on falling. "But now…it doesn't matter…You both can return to your normal lives with Kairi…because it doesn't matter if I die…"_

'It still matters Haru, you still matter to me!' Riku thought.

"…_You both can return to your normal lives, as if I don't exist…" She took one of the last few breathe and a final tear was brimming in her eye. "…because I never truly existed…whenever she was there…did I?"_

"_And you…you broke all your promises…but…" Her right hand reached his cheek as she cupped his face. "I'll…always…" She started to breathe very slowly. "…forgive you because…" She was closing her eyes and losing her vision. "…I…" He anticipated what she was going to say next. "…I…I'm sorry I…can't go on…it's time…" She took one final breath and her final tear fell down her cheek. "Goodbye Sora and goodbye…Riku…"_

"_Haru!" Riku shouted…_

… _Her face and lips were pale…_

_The red haired heartless lifted her hand to cup his face and she smiled for the last time. Then she muttered those last three words which echoed into his heart and then she was finished. Those three words she always yearned to say to him. Those three words which filled his heart with happiness yet regret. Those three words; "I love you…"_

Those three words brought tears to Riku's cyan eyes. They fell down his cheeks and then he started to think.

'Haruka, she sacrificed herself when Sora and I were fighting. That hit, both of our hits, she took them and it hit her heart. That thing that sparkled on the left side of her chest, it was her heart. So, according to Diz, without her heart, she turned into a Heartless. Then, her heart must have faded into darkness.'

The silver haired boy looked down and stared at Phoenix who sat upright. 'So, that means that, Phoenix is Haruka's nobody.'

"Thank you…" It was as if it was Haruka who was thanking.

"You're welcome; again, take better care of yourself…" Riku stood up and whispered extremely quietly. "…Haru…" And he walked off. 'I need to talk to Diz and Namine about this.'

Phoenix sighed and stood up. She felt dizzy and lightheaded and was about to lean forward but kept her balance. Roxas ran to her side and wrapped his arm around hers. "You're finally awake, Phoenix." He sighed with relief but she pushed him away. His eyes widened, why was she acting like this?

She opened a Corridor of Darkness and ended up at her room. She sighed and covered her face as the fresh new tears fell down her cheeks. "Phoenix…" Roxas mumbled and touched her back. She uncovered her face and glared at him.

"Roxas, are you my best friend?" She asked out of the blue.

"Of course you are Phoenix." He answered and she laughed dryly at this.

"If you were really my best friend, then you would have stayed by my side when I was asleep."

"But Phoenix…" She growled.

"But you were too busy having ice cream with _her_." Phoenix smirked and Roxas shook his head.

"Phoenix, it's not what you think. Just hear me out." She shook her head at this and turned away from him.

"The thing that I despise the most is people lying to me Roxas and you're lying to me." His eyes widened and something flashed in his mind.

"_No, Haruka I'd prefer you to be here." The red haired girl rolled her eyes at this with a look crying, 'as if!'_

"_You know what; I know you're lying just to make me feel good. I hate dishonest people!"_

She turned to him and tears were falling down Phoenix's cheeks.

_Her bottom lip trembled and she started to sob; everything reminded her of him. Sora wrapped his arms around Haruka and hugged her tight. She hugged back and cried on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Each word was like a stab into her heart and it killed her inside. Sora kissed the top of her head trying to comfort her._

It was as if Roxas' world was spinning round and round. He closed his eyes and felt this excruciatingly painful headache. He placed his hand onto his head and grinded his teeth together. Roxas started to scream and Phoenix's green eyes widened as she turned to him.

"Roxas! What's wrong?" She asked but it was as if he heard and saw a different girl.

"_Sora!" The red haired giggled. _

Thump. He fell onto the ground and Phoenix rushed to his side. She held him in her arms and shook him. "Roxas…" She whispered and sniffed. "…Roxas…" Phoenix mumbled quietly as her grip on him tightened. "…ROXAS!" She screamed and a tear fell onto his cheek.

* * *

Oh no! Please review!

~Parisa01


	19. Chapter 19: Guilt and Kura

**KH 358/2 Days: Phoenix's Fate**

_Chapter 19_

_Guilt and Kura_

"Roxas, please wake up, soon." She sniffed and held Roxas' hands. He was asleep peacefully in their bed.

"He's not going to wake up now; he just fell into a coma." Saix mumbled from the door and Phoenix growled at this.

"No crap, Sherlock! Just get out and leave us alone!" She countered back.

"I'm here to find out what caused him to go into a coma." She gasped internally at this and gulped. "Since you were with him before he fell into a coma, what happened?" Her fringe covered her eyes.

"I don't know." Phoenix answered like a robot.

"Hm, okay, I'll take a leave now." Saix left and closed the door behind him. Phoenix looked down at Roxas' sleeping face.

"I don't understand how…did he fall into a coma…again?" She asked and her eyes widened. If she had a real complete heart, it would have stopped.

"…It's my…entire fault." She covered her face and shook her head as the tears fell down her cheeks. "No…" Phoenix leaned back on her chair and started to breathe shakily.

"But I don't understand, how…?" She looked down at Roxas again. "...It was only an argument, but did it lead to something else?" The red haired nobody shook her head vigorously.

"He'll wake up soon, I know he will…" She smiled.

* * *

Days started passing, but Roxas still didn't wake up. She spent most of her time with Roxas. Everytime she looked at him, her heart would fill with guilt. She thought that, if it wasn't for her, he would still be here.

If she had a heart, it would have been sagging and sinking into a pit of darkness. It was as if she was slowly falling further down into the ocean. It was as if she couldn't get up once she fell down. It was like she was dead but she still felt. It was like pain and sorrow mixed together in a ball of guilt and regret.

Phoenix tried to hold out her hand and touch his cheek or his hand but she was afraid. She was afraid, that if she did anything else to him, she would hurt him. She thought that if she touched him, then he would fade away from existence and her life.

She closed her green eyes, sighed and leaned back on her chair. Behind her eyes she saw a dark version of herself, with black hair and green eyes with black wings.

"_Well, well, well. Who do we have here? Why if it isn't the one who made Roxas go into a coma." _

"Who are you and why are you here?" Phoenix asked.

"_Does it really matter who I am? But you can call me Kura. And I'm here to remind you that it's your entire fault that Roxas is in a coma." _

"Can't you just get lost, Kura?"

"_Unfortunately, no, I can't just get lost. I'm the darkness in your heart. This is what happens when you bottle everything up inside. You should be happy, you have a guardian." _Phoenix frowned at this.

"No, I'm not happy." She mumbled.

"_Of course you're not. Have you looked at the mirror lately? You look terrible! But, hey, it's your own fault. If you didn't argue with him, then it would have all been fine. Oh, no! If Xion didn't come, then everything would have been different." _

"You're right. But what do I do?"

"_The main question is; what can you do? You haven't even got a weapon, but I know that you've got something inside you." _Phoenix frowned and glared at her.

"Aren't you supposed to make me feel bad Kura?"

_"Hey, do you really think I'm so evil, just 'cuz I'm making you feel bad. I'm you guardian, someone who guides you to the right path." _Kura said and the red haired nobody rolled her eyes at this.

"Whatever."

* * *

Sorry if it was short! Please review!

~Parisa01


	20. Chapter 20: Depression

**KH 358/2 Days: Phoenix's Fate**

_Chapter 20_

_Depression_

Day by day, when she went on missions, she felt herself becoming even weaker when she thought about Roxas.

The red haired nobody sat at the table at her usual seat. She looked up across her and sighed. Roxas would sit opposite her and would always smile whenever no one was looking. It was as if he was there and he waved at her.

"You have not touched your food yet, no.14." Xemnas snapped her out of daze and she nodded. She picked her fork and just as she was about to touch her food someone rose the subject; Roxas.

"Do you think Roxas will wake up?" Demyx asked and Axel noticed his sister's behaviour. She stared at the table and didn't move, her face showed no emotion but her eyes would make it so obvious of her feelings. The pyro slapped the back of Demyx head.

"Of course he will, stop being so pessimistic jerk!" Demyx rubbed the place where Axel smacked him.

"What? What does that mean?"

"Being negative, Demyx." Thomas answered and the blonde haired boy's mouth formed an 'O'.

"It sure doesn't seem the same without him." Demyx said and Phoenix agreed with him internally.

"I wonder what caused him to go into a coma." Xigbar said out loud and Phoenix stood up. They all stared at her; it was as if she was a lifeless doll, without any emotion whatsoever. The green eyed girl turned around.

"Phoenix, you have not eaten." She didn't face him and raised her hand.

"Forgive me, superior. I do not wish to eat." She mumbled and opened a portal to her room.

Phoenix walked straight into the bathroom. She looked up at her reflection and Kura's words echoed.

"Of course you're not. Have you looked at the mirror lately? You look terrible!"

Phoenix face was much paler than before. She looked like she hasn't slept in weeks. She had slightly dark bags under her eyes. Her green eyes were bloodshot red from crying all the time and her cheeks were puffy. The nobody raised her hands up to her hairband and took it out. Her long red hair fell down to her waist and stared at her reflection. She blinked and looked down.

Next to the sink was a pair of silver scissors. Slowly, Phoenix picked them up and gazed into it. Then she glanced back at her reflection and back to the scissors. Her eyebrows furrowed together. The red haired nobody took a handful of all her hair. She closed her green eyes and sniffed as the tears fell down her cheek. Snip, red hair fell down to the ground and so did the scissors.

Phoenix opened her eyes and looked at the mirror; her hair was short, chin length. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. She cleared up the mess and went to her room again. The green eyed girl decided to wear her hood.

* * *

_8 hours later…_

Knock-knock.

"Come in." Phoenix mumbled and the door opened to reveal Demyx. When his blue-green eyes fell on Phoenix he shrieked and gasped.

"Who's there?" The hooded girl looked up at Demyx.

"It's only me, Phoenix." She answered blankly and he sighed with relief. "What do you want?"

"Oh, well, it's dinner time." He said cheerfully.

"Your point being?"

"You need to come and eat!" Demyx slurred and Phoenix placed her hand onto her stomach.

"I, I don't want to go downstairs." The blonde mullet nobody frowned at this.

"If you want, I can bring your food and I'll eat with you." The red haired girl wanted to smile and giggle at this but couldn't. She stood up and walked up to him.

"I'm not hungry, Demyx." He sighed deeply at this. "But, thank you anyway. You're really sweet." She wrapped her arms around him and his eyes widened at this. Then he fully understood all this; Phoenix was missing Roxas. Demyx wrapped his arms around her and returned the hug.

"You miss him, don't you?" She nodded as a tear fell down her cheek. "Don't worry, he'll be fine." After a few minutes, the nobody left her alone and she got changed. Phoenix got onto the bed and didn't even face Roxas. If she did, she would crack and let all her emotions free which would cause her to either have a breakdown or end up in a coma.

* * *

Weeks, passed by and Phoenix barely ate anything. The only things she had was water and elixir, which was extremely detrimental for her. She was losing so much weight, that her bones were visible through her skin and that her cheeks weren't normal, her cheekbones were also visible. She would tremble sometimes, either because she was cold or out of drinking too much elixir.

She came back from another mission and it seemed that Thomas and Xion had to protect her from Heartless, because she didn't have a weapon and was weak without Roxas. Phoenix was just about to RTC like the other two, but looked up at the Clock Tower. It had been such a long time since she's gone up there. So she bought sea salt ice cream and walked up to the top of the Clock Tower and saw her brother.

"Axel…" She mumbled and sat down next to him.

"Phoenix, it's been so long, since you've been here." Axel stated.

"Yes, I know." Phoenix said quietly and took a bite out of her ice cream.

"I want to ask you something." She took another bite from her ice cream and swallowed it. The red haired girl looked up at the sunset.

"If it's anything about…him then please, don't." Axel shook his head.

"No, it's not. I just wanted to ask, why are you wearing that hood on? It's freaking a few nobodies, dusks and me out."

She sighed at this and said "I have my reasons." Phoenix gripped onto her hood and pulled it down. Axel's green eyes widened at this and he gasped. She looked so different, very different, and too different. Phoenix on the other hand, looked away and mumbled, "I look awful."

"Why did you cut your hair, Phoenix?" She looked up at him and smiled woefully.

"This is what happens when you're depressed." He frowned at this.

"You haven't been eating lately." She averted her eyes to her hands and sighed. "What have you been living off, except from this ice cream?" Phoenix went quiet and she felt Axel hold her hand. "Tell me, now. I'm your brother." He squeezed her hand and she sighed with defeat.

"I drink water and…elixir." She whispered but he heard.

"Do you know how dangerous it is to drink elixir?!" He roared and pulled her up.

"Where are we going?" She asked and he opened a portal to the Castle.

"Come on, I'm going to make you eat, whether you like it or not." He dragged her to the kitchen table. Demyx, Thomas, Xigbar and Luxord were hanging around there and gasped at the sight of Phoenix.

"Who the hell is that, Axel?!" Xigbar pointed at Phoenix and she growled.

"Are you blind, jerk?!" Phoenix shouted and then he knew who it was. She sat down on the chair where Xemnas usually sat. Axel went in and came out of the kitchen, with a bowl of noodles with eggs and vegetables and a fork. He placed it in front of her and she looked at it, then at Axel and then at the bowl.

"It's not burnt…you didn't make this did you?" She asked and the others snickered at this. Axel went red and gulped.

"Uh, Thomas made it yesterday." She looked up at the brown haired nobody who smiled at her.

"Thank Kingdom Hearts." Demyx shivered at this.

"Hey! What are you trying to imply?!" Axel asked and Phoenix picked up the fork. She had a bite and smiled.

"It's very nice, but I think I've had enough now."

"No, you think. Come on eat some more. I know you can." Her brother said and she sighed with a nod. She started eating more and whilst eating they watched her. After a few minutes, Phoenix placed her fork down and put her hand onto her stomach.

"I'm full." She declared and they looked at her bowl. Phoenix ate only a quarter of her food, not even half.

"Phoenix." They all said and they didn't look amused at all.

"I can't eat anymore!" She whined and Axel glared.

"Eat, now!" Phoenix pouted at this and started eating more but slowly. When she finally ate half the red haired nobody put her fork down. "Better, now if you eat just a _bit_ more, then we'll be very happy." Axel said and she shook her head.

Thomas stared at Phoenix, she didn't look too good. She was a different kind of pale, a very pale green. Axel picked up the fork with some food and it was near her mouth. "Come on, open wide!" Suddenly, Phoenix covered her mouth, got up and pushed the bowl. It fell to the ground and she ran off. They followed her to her room and she slammed the bathroom door in their faces and started throwing up.

After ten minutes, Phoenix gargled and brushed her teeth. She got out of the room and looked at them with a frown. "I told you guys, I was full." They sighed at this and looked down feeling bad.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Thank you for your support. I appreciate it, really. But, I think it's time we all rest." Phoenix said and they agreed with this. They said goodbye and Axel stayed in the room. His sister got dressed in the bathroom and came out of her room.

"It's really cold." She stated whilst shivering. Axel walked up to her and shook his head.

"No, you're really cold, and I know why." She looked at the ground and he wrapped his arms around her. She hugged him and started to cry on his shoulder.

"Axel, do you think I should leave the Organisation, should I leave Roxas?" She asked and he flinched at this.

"What makes you ask?"

"I'm just wondering." He sighed at this.

"Personally, I don't want you to leave. But if you think it's right, then go for it." He wished that he didn't say that. She nodded at this and he pulled away from her with a sad smile. A tear fell down his cheek and she noticed this. Phoenix wiped the tear away.

"Axel, I love you." She said.

"I love you too, sis." He kissed her forehead and left. She frowned and looked at the ground.

"To make your brother cry, that's sad. But to make the two people you love the most suffer, is unforgivable." She looked down at her palm and clenched it into a fist as it starting trembling with self-hatred. "The one who deserves to suffer and all the pain in the world is me." Phoenix grinded her teeth together as the tears fell to the ground. "It would be much better, if I left."

She walked into the bathroom and got changed again. Phoenix got out of the bathroom and made her way to Roxas, who was still sleeping soundly. She sat on the bed next to him and sighed. "I've made you suffer so much. I've made feel so much pain." She held onto his hands and squeezed then as the tears fell like a waterfall.

"I'm sorry. But, our friendship has to come to an end. I'm not doing this for just me; I'm doing it for you too. I don't want to hurt you anymore and I don't ever want to hurt you. Someday, I hope you'll forgive me and forget me. I want you to live in peace, as if I never existed."

_She took one of the last few breathe and a final tear was brimming in her eye. "…because I never truly existed…did I?" _

"When you wake up, take care of yourself, I love you." She kissed his cheek, stood up and turned around. Phoenix raised her hand and just as she was about to open a Corridor of Darkness she stopped.

A girl stood with her back to her, she was a ghost. Her hair was curly and red. She wore a red and white striped tank top and shorts. "Friendship, is something that you should never let go of easily." She said and Phoenix realised that was the same girl from the memory on the island.

"So much has happened, my friends have hurt me so much, but I've never let go of them, no matter what. Just remembered what you said to him." She faded away and Phoenix closed her eyes.

"_I'm with you as well, so you shouldn't be scared. I'll always be with you." She held her hand up for him and he shook her hand with pink cheeks._

Phoenix smiled at this memory and turned to him. "Roxas…I'm so sorry."

She started to sob and stroked his cheek lovingly. The red haired nobody fell to her knees and had an emotional breakdown. She cried and screamed on his chest. She only wanted and wished for one thing at that moment. She didn't want him to love her or notice her. All Phoenix wanted, no, needed was for Roxas to wake up.

* * *

Thank you, **'Riilustra -Your Sweetest SIN'** for helping me with the ending! Please review!

~Parisa01


	21. Chapter 21: Smile and Kura!

Thank you so much for the reviews! I really appreciate it!

**KH 358/2 Days: Phoenix's Fate**

_Chapter 21_

_Smile and Kura?! _

"What?" Phoenix asked. She was standing behind her chair at the dinner table and they were all staring at her. "Am I not allowed to eat or something?" They averted their eyes away from her. She sat down on her seat and started eating her breakfast. Axel smiled at this; it was as if she was back to normal again.

"Phoenix, you have a mission with Axel in Twilight Town." She nodded at this and looked at her brother.

"Ready?" He smiled and they walked through a portal.

They fought Heartless and Phoenix felt a bit stronger. She used all the magic she knew and realised that it was her strength. They finished and Axel decided to treat her.

They sat on top of the Clock Tower and ate their ice creams. "So you didn't leave." He stated and she turned to him with a small smile.

"I realised that friendship isn't easy to let go of." She said and finished off an ice cream. She looked at the stick and gasped. "Yay, I've got the winner!" Axel looked at it.

"That's cool; you can get another ice cream with that."

"When Roxas wake up, I'll show him and give it to him." The red haired pyro smirked at this.

"Still love him?" She blushed at this and nodded.

"Yeah."

"I have a feeling that he might like you." Axel murmured.

"You're just saying that…" Phoenix said with pink cheeks.

"Well he does blush whenever you're around him and when you smile at him." She smiled at this and watched the sunset.

"Maybe…" She mumbled.

* * *

After half an hour or so, Phoenix and Axel decided to RTC. They opened a portal and ended up at the lounge. Phoenix stretched like a lazy lion. "It's good to see that you're okay, Phoenix." Thomas said and Xion was standing next to him.

"Everyone was very worried about you." The dark haired nobody mumbled.

"Well, I'm better now. I have complete faith and hope that Roxas will wake up very soon." Phoenix smiled.

"Phoenix…" She blinked and thought she was hallucinating when she heard Roxas voice. Xion, Thomas and Axel looked at the person who stood behind her and gasped.

"Roxas!" Xion exclaimed with relief.

"Phoenix…" It was really him and he was calling out only her name. Slowly, she turned around to see Roxas who smiled at her. Her eyes filled with tears and no more than a second, they fell down her cheeks. It was as if all the happiness returned to her green eyes and the colour returned to her face.

"Roxas…" Phoenix cried and ran to the blonde haired boy. She pounced onto him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Woah." Roxas whispered and stepped back, but nonetheless, he returned the hug. She clenched fistfuls of his coat and started crying like a child. He held her in his arms and her face was buried on his shoulder.

"Roxas, I-I'm so s-sorry, I…" Roxas pulled away from her, placed his finger on her lips and shook his head.

"Don't say anything, Phoenix. All I want is for you to be with me. I missed you." The blue eyed boy pulled her and held her tightly. Axel took Xion and Thomas' arms and dragged them out of the room.

They both heard a loud rumble and Phoenix pulled away from Roxas. She stared at him, his face was as red as her hair and he scratched the back of his head. Phoenix couldn't help but giggle at this. She took his hand and they walked into the kitchen.

"How long have I been asleep?" He asked and she gulped at this.

"A long time." Phoenix mumbled.

"Five years?" He tilted his head to the side and the red haired nobody slapped his shoulder playfully with a laugh.

"Not _that_ long, Roxy! Three weeks." She started taking his food out and he looked up at her. He fixated on her hair, it was short.

"Why did you cut your hair?" He asked and she gasped quietly at this.

"Oh, uh, it's just that long hair didn't really suit me much, y'know. I think shorter hair looks better on me." She lied and Roxas didn't look amused. Phoenix turned to said boy who crossed his arms and gave her a look that said, 'I know you're lying to me.' She frowned at this and looked at the food again.

"Would it be okay, if we didn't talk about it?" Phoenix muttered and she felt Roxas' arms snake her waist. He buried his face on the crook of her neck but leaned closer to her ear.

"Were you that upset when I went into a coma?" He whispered and she felt butterflies in her stomach as she felt his hot breath.

"In ways you can't imagine. I wasn't just upset; it was much more than that. If I tell you all that's happened, you'll feel sad and I don't want you to worry about me, ever." She turned around to face him. "Promise me that you won't go into a coma again." He frowned at this and sighed.

"I can't promise that I won't go into a coma again." She looked up at him and sniffed as the tears fell down her cheeks.

"I don't want to be alone." She croaked her voice and placed his hands on her cheeks.

"You won't be alone, Fee. But I promise you that whenever I wake up from a coma and even from now on, I'll be there for you. I'll take care of you whenever you're weak." He wiped away her tears. "Just stop crying, please." She averted her eyes to the ground and nodded.

"The thing I wanted to see is you happy. Now please, smile, for me." He begged and she blushed at this. Green eyes met with sapphire blue orbs and Phoenix smiled shyly at him.

"The thing that I craved for the most since you've been in a coma is your warmth and embrace." She mumbled sheepishly and regretted saying this. 'I'm so stupid! I'm making a complete fool out of myself!'

'_You said it!' _Kura laughed in her mind.

'Shut up Kura!'

Suddenly, Phoenix was brought back to reality when Roxas wrapped his arms around her. "I missed you, Fee." He whispered and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes and sighed with delight; his lips were warm and felt soft like cotton.

"I missed you too Roxas…" She mumbled and he kissed her cheek.

"Get a room you two!" A voice called; Kura. Roxas immediately pulled away and jumped when he saw a little guardian on Phoenix's shoulder.

"KURA?!" Phoenix yelled and Roxas got a frying pan.

"What is _that_?!" He asked and swung the pan onto Kura, who disappeared. Thump! He accidently hit Phoenix's left shoulder. Her face turned sour with pain and tears brimmed in her eyes. Roxas' eyebrows furrowed together and he frowned.

"Phoenix, I'm so sorry, it was an accident." She gave him a reassuring smile and a nod. The red haired nobody held her shoulder. He placed his hand on top of hers and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes." He sighed with relief and she smiled; he was so concerned about her.

"Too slow." Kura mumbled seductively as she sat on top of Roxas' head and twirled her small fingers in his golden hair.

"Kura, get down from there, _**now**_!" Phoenix muttered murderously.

"Aw, why? I want to meet our dearest Roxy." Kura smirked and winked at Phoenix. The red haired nobody's cheek went beet red out of bashfulness _**and**_ anger.

"KURA, GO AWAY!" She yelled and the black haired guardian vanished.

"What was that?" Roxas asked and Phoenix sighed.

"Believe it or not, that's my _guardian_." The blonde tilted his head to his side and he looked so adorable. "Don't do that. You look too cute like that!" She said and he smiled at this.

"You're much cuter than me." He mumbled and she rolled her eyes at this.

"Not this again." She giggled.

* * *

Aw! Please review!

~Parisa01


	22. Chapter 22: Imposter and talk

Note: Riku knows who/what Phoenix really is. Thanks a million to **'Riilustra -Your Sweetest SIN'**

**KH 358/2 Days: Phoenix's Fate**

_Chapter 22_

_Imposter and talk_

When Phoenix thought that everything was okay now, something worried her. The Heartless was still there and she knew that magic alone couldn't stop them. She needed a weapon, a Keyblade. She sat on her bed, ready to get some sleep but she was very worried about if she would get her weapon or not.

Roxas got onto the bed next to her and frowned when he saw her in deep thought. "Fee, you okay?" He asked and she turned to him with a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He crossed his arms and gave her that same look, 'I know you're lying to me.'

"Roxas, I'm okay. I'm just thinking too much!" He smirked at this.

"Thinking about what?" She looked at him.

"Ummmm…"

"Are you thinking about _someone_?" She gasped at this and something flashed.

"_I'm just thinking too much." She answered. _

"_Thinking about what?" He asked with his charismatic tone and she gulped at this. She felt her cheeks go warm and her heartbeat beat so fast. "Um…" She mumbled and averted her eyes to the water. _

"_Or are you thinking about someone?" He teased and she looked up shocked._

"Phoenix…?" Roxas' sweet voice brought her back to reality. She blinked and leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"Roxas, I'm tired." She mumbled. He placed his hand onto her head and she sighed.

"You can talk to me about anything." Roxas mumbled and she nodded. He planted a kiss on her forehead and she closed her eyes.

* * *

_The next day…_

Phoenix, Roxas and Xion stood in front of the window in the Grey Area as they looked at a paper stuck on it. It showed a person with a hood and the following:

**BEWARE OF FALSE ORGANISATION MEMBER!**

**An expert eyewitness statement has been made stating that there is an imposter posing as a member of the Organisation. We advise caution whilst visiting other worlds, and should this individual be encountered we ask they be dealt with promptly. **

**Notable features: Silver hair, blindfold, tall and muscular build. He wears a blindfold around his eyes. Most of the time he wears his hood up.**

"Someone is impersonating a member of the Organisation?" Roxas asked and Phoenix's green eyes widened. She felt her breath hitched at her throat and she went pale. That person, it was that boy who saved her.

She turned her head to the side so that Xion and Roxas wouldn't see her. She face palmed herself and shook her head.

"_Way to go Einstein!" Kura said in her head. _

"Well, I guess it's not really a problem so long as they don't do anything bad while pretending to be one of us." Xion said and Phoenix looked at her. The red haired girl thought they would both remember the guy who saved her, but they didn't. She looked back at the paper and sighed.

'Why would he disguise himself as us? To say that he saved my life…twice! But why…?'

"No.14." She heard Xemnas voice and turned to him with an emotionless face. Roxas and Xion gasped at this, what would _he _be doing _here_?

"If you see him, I want you to finish him." If she had a heart, she would have felt a knife sinking into it. Her green eyes started brimming with tears and she shut them very tightly so that she couldn't show that she was weak. Phoenix placed her hand to her chest and lowered her head.

"I will try, superior." She mumbled. Xemnas nodded and left. She straightened her composure and let out a deep sigh. 'Apparently, he trusts me a lot. But how do I finish that guy off, if I have my life indebted to him?'

"Phoenix." She turned to Saix. "You're mission is in Twilight Town, now. Later, you're going to another world with Roxas and Xigbar."

"Okay." She looked at Roxas and smiled at him. "I'll see you later."

"Bye Fee." He waved and she glanced at Xion. Her gaze softened only for a second until she went through a Corridor of Darkness.

* * *

Phoenix ended up in Twilight Town. She started to walk around and saw Heartless. She started using hand to hand combat, darkness and magical spells to fight them and this was successful. After half an hour, she knew that she was finished with her mission and decided to RTC. But then she noticed someone dressed in a black coat running towards the Sandlot.

'That might be him!' She thought and followed him. She reached the deserted place and he took off his hood; it was the imposter.

"Wait." She said and touched his back. He paused waiting for her to continue as she sighed and looked at the ground. "I wanted to thank you for saving me, last time."

"It's okay." Riku said and she lowered her hand as it returned to her side. He turned around and asked quite annoyed.

"Why did you follow me here?" She crossed her arms.

"I have a question or two to ask you."

"Well, I have something to tell you." Phoenix growled and glared at the silver haired boy.

"I'll be asking the questions. Why are you impersonating our Organisation?"

"So that my best friend sleeps peacefully." He answered and she stared at him. She felt like asking more questions, but decided against it.

"You know, right now, I'm ordered to kill you." His weapon appeared in his hand, it was a Keyblade; Way to the Dawn. It had one angelic wing and another black wing.

"I won't let that happen." Riku hissed.

"I'm not going to kill you." She stated. "What did you want to tell me?" Riku's Keyblade disappeared and he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Haruka, I know you're in there, somewhere." Her green eyes widened at this and flashed with rage. She placed her hand on top of his and pulled them away.

"Excuse me? That's not my name!" She growled.

"Phoenix, you're her nobody." Phoenix grinded her teeth together and clenched her fists until they trembled. "Haruka's nobody." The red haired nobody thought she was going to lose her temper. She punched him in the jaw.

"How can you even say that?!" She yelled.

"Because, I know what you really are." Riku mumbled.

"I'm not a thing! I'm a person."

"YOU'RE A NOBODY!" Riku roared and she stepped back. Tears started brimming in her eyes and sniffed. He knew that he hurt her and sighed at this. "Look, I'm sorry if I shouted at you. I don't want to fight or hurt you. I just want to help you become whole." She looked at the ground and started to tremble with rage.

She screamed and her hands were covered with dark clouds. Phoenix swung one of her hand at him and he stepped back. She shot a blast of darkness which was easily dodged. "Fire!" He jumped up and just about dodged the attack. Riku landed in a crouch and stood up.

"That's it. I'm not gonna play nice guy anymore. I'm not gonna try and explain everything to you." She smirked at this.

"So what are you gonna do about it?" She asked.

"The only way to save Haruka, is to defeat you!" His Keyblade appeared in his hand and he took his stance. She got ready as well and Riku ran towards her to attack…

* * *

Uh-oh! What's going to happen next? Let me just say that this story is going to finish soon, not NOW, but soon (around 10 chapters or something). Please review! When Phoenix says, "I'll be asking the questions" who does that remind you of (Hint: Birth by Sleep, bad guy in KH but not in this series!) any guesses?

~Parisa01


	23. Chapter 23: Truth and peace

**KH 358/2 Days: Phoenix's Fate**

_Chapter 23_

_Truth and peace_

As Riku swung his Keyblade at Phoenix, she blocked the attack with darkness. He skidded back and leaned against the wall, but he didn't give up, no he wouldn't give up. "Thunder!" She yelled but the spell was stopped by the wall.

She turned around and he swung his Keyblade at her. Phoenix skidded to the ground and gripped her left shoulder. "Are you going to give up?" He asked, she got up and ran to him, ready to kick him where it hurts.

But he smacked her hard on the face. She skidded again and leaned against the wall, sitting on the ground. Tears kept on falling down her cheeks. "Why are you doing this to me?!" She asked and Riku froze. Her voice, it even sounds like Haruka's.

"_Hey guys!" Haruka stood on the boats and waved._

"I've never done anything to you!" He walked closer to her slowly.

"I'm sorry, but your existence has to come to an end, even though you were never supposed to exist in the first place." She closed her eyes and he was about to finish her off.

Then memories of her and Roxas appeared in her mind and she raised her hand. 'I can't let this happen! I told Roxas, that I would always be by his side.' She concentrated her darkness to her hand and Riku skidded back, all the way to the opposite wall. Phoenix opened her eyes and saw that she used a Dark Barrier.

The red haired girl stood up and marched up to the silver hair boy, who tried to pull himself up, but couldn't. She leaned her palm against the wall next to his face and glared at him murderously. "Hurt aren't you?" She asked _innocently_. Her glare softened when Riku's voice repeated in her mind.

"_Phoenix, take care of yourself now."_

"_You're welcome; again, take better care of yourself…"_

"I would finish you off right now, but I won't." She mumbled and leaned closer to his ear. "There's only me, Phoenix…nobody else." She whispered and stood up. Phoenix turned around and raised her hand. Just as she was about to open a Corridor of Darkness, Riku stopped her.

"Wait! There's something else you need to know." She stopped and returned her hand to her side.

"What is it?" Riku stood up and stepped closer to her.

"Xion, what do you think she is?" He asked and she turned to him.

"Xion, she's no.16 in the Organisation. She's one of us." Phoenix answered and he shook his head.

"No, she's not like you or anyone else, at all."

"What do you mean?" Phoenix asked curiously. He placed his hands onto her shoulders.

"Phoenix, it's the truth about Xion."

"What is it?"

"She's just a puppet." Phoenix gasped at this and gulped. "Xion has only one purpose, to absorb Roxas' memories and the power of the Keyblade."

The red haired nobody covered her mouth and tears fell down her cheeks. She shook her head, not wanting to believe this. "If I don't do anything, then my best friend won't wake up." She went quiet and it all sunk in.

"Phoenix, please believe me. Even if you don't believe that you're Haruka's nobody. But, this is my best friend I'm talking about. He's the only thing I have now that Haruka's gone." She opened her eyes and her hands returned to her sides.

"Don't worry, I believe you. But I have to leave now."

"Alright, goodbye and remember what I said." He said and she went through a portal.

* * *

She ended up at the Grey Area and saw Roxas, Saix and Xigbar. She walked up to the three with her eyes glued to the ground.

"Well, you certainly took your time." Xigbar said and she looked up at Saix.

"I'm sorry, but I can't go on this mission. I've got injuries and I have to talk to superior about something." Saix stared at her and nodded.

"Very well." He mumbled and walked away. Roxas walked up to Phoenix.

"Phoenix, are you okay?" He asked concerned and she nodded.

"A few scratches and gashes here and there, I'll be fine."

"Your cheek, it's red." He placed his hand onto her cheek, the cheek where Riku slapped her.

"I'm okay, Roxas." They stared into each other's eyes and the nobody with the eye patch grew impatient. He rolled his eye at this and grabbed Roxas by the hood.

"Come on, we have a mission to complete. You two can do whatever later." He said and dragged him as they walked through a portal.

She saw Xion and Thomas talking together and her eyes fell on the dark haired nobody.

"_She's just a puppet." _

His word echoed in her mind and she actually felt a bit of sympathy for Xion. Phoenix frowned and felt a tear rolling down her cheek. Xion looked up at her and smiled. The red haired nobody gasped at this, turned around and ran off. The blue eyed girl frowned at this and wondered what was wrong with her.

Phoenix ran into her room and slammed the bathroom door behind her. She locked the door and went over to the sink. The green eyed girl buried her face into her palms and broke down into tears and sobbing. The main question on her mind was; why was this all happening?

She uncovered her face and turned the tap on. Phoenix washed her face with cold water, wanting to wake up, but it wasn't a dream. After a few minutes, she dried her face and got the first aid kit. The nobody started to work on her injuries and when she was done, she got changed and got out of the bathroom.

Phoenix fell flat onto the bed facing the ceiling. She ran a hand through her hair stressfully and let out a deep sigh. There were so many things on her mind, her Keyblade, Xion, and being someone else's nobody.

* * *

_3 hours later…_

Roxas came back and he entered his room. He saw Phoenix sitting upright whilst hugging her knees against her chest. She was staring at the bed and looked like she was in deep thought. He took off his gloves and boots off and got onto the bed next to her.

He touched her cheek and she blinked. Phoenix looked at him blankly and he smiled at her softly. She returned the smile and touched his hand which was on her cheek. "You okay, now?" He asked.

"Yes, now I'm okay." Phoenix answered and thought, 'Now that you're here.' She looked up into his eyes and melted into them. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer into a hug. She returned the hug and snuggled her face into his neck. She felt like this was the only place she could be at peace and nothing else mattered. It was as if being with Roxas was her sanctuary.

* * *

Aw! The last bit reminded me of Utada Hikaru's Sanctuary. Please review!

~Parisa01


	24. Chapter 24: Useless

**KH 358/2 Days: Phoenix's Fate**

_Chapter 24_

_Useless_

"Phoenix, Xion, and Roxas, you're mission is in Twilight Town today." Saix stated and the two blue eyed nobodies nodded enthusiastically at this. But Phoenix on the other hand didn't look so excited for the mission even though Roxas was with her. She stared hard at the ground and thought about the _Keyblade_ she was supposed to get.

"Phoenix." She heard Roxas' lovely voice and snapped out of daze. The red haired nobody looked up at him. "You okay?" Phoenix averted her eyes to the ground and nodded at this.

"We better get going." She mumbled and opened a Corridor of Darkness.

* * *

They walked through the portal and ended up in Twilight Town. The trio started to walk around and Phoenix walked behind Roxas and Xion. Then the red haired nobody stopped walking. She clenched her fists and stared at the floor. 'If I don't get the Keyblade soon, what will I do?'

Suddenly, she was surrounded by six Heartless and when she looked around, there was no space to escape. "Thundara!" She yelled. This created a field around Phoenix and multiple lightning bolts shot down at the Heartless.

Roxas and Xion turned around and just as she thought she was finished, even more Heartless appeared. They gasped at this and when Phoenix looked up her eyes widened. "Look behind you!" They turned around to see two Darkball Heartless. Their Keyblades appeared in their hands and Phoenix's hands were covered with dark clouds.

She used all the magic tricks she had until she reached her limit. Phoenix fell to her knees, all her stamina and strength sucked out dry. Around five Heartless jumped onto her back and she fell flat onto the ground. Phoenix kicked and pushed them off but they didn't give up.

Just as Roxas and Xion finished off the Darkball Heartless they turned to Phoenix who was being trampled on and scratched by the Heartless. She finally kicked them all off and panted for air. They rushed to her and Roxas and Xion jumped in. They started fighting the Heartless and Phoenix just stood there watching. Here she was unable to fight and they were protecting her.

The Heartless were finally defeated and Phoenix looked at the ground whilst gripping fistfuls of her coat. "Thank you, so much." Roxas looked up at her and she met his gaze. He smiled softly at her.

"Don't worry about it." He mumbled and she turned to Xion.

"We'll always be there to protect you, Phoenix." Xion said and Phoenix stared at her with any emotion on her face.

"_Xion has only one purpose, to absorb Roxas' memories and the power of the Keyblade." _

_The red haired nobody covered her mouth and tears fell down her cheeks._

She turned around from Xion and felt a tear falling down her cheek. Roxas furrowed his eyebrows at Phoenix's strange behaviour and Xion frowned at this.

"Let's just go back to the Castle." She croaked her bright voice and opened a Corridor of Darkness. They went through the portal and ended up at the lounge. Her green eyes were glued to the ground as if ashamed of herself. There was an awkward silence between the trio until someone broke it.

Axel ran up to his little sister with a smile on his face. "Hey Phoenix, how did your mission go?" He asked. "Did you get any sea salt ice cream on the way?" She turned around from her brother and stormed off; upset by the fact that she was so weak that she needed protection.

"What's wrong with her?" Axel asked and Roxas told him everything that happened on the mission.

* * *

Phoenix's quick walking turned into running, but that was until she heard something that made her stop. She hid with her back to the wall and listened to the conversation which was between Xemnas and Saix.

"So, what you are telling me is that Phoenix does not have a Keyblade or weapon?" Xemnas asked.

"Yes, I was there in Twilight Town and I saw everything." She grinded her teeth and was boiling with rage; how could Saix spy on them like that?!

"All she used was magic, but that was no good. She tried to use her darkness but she didn't have enough stamina or strength left."

"Phoenix must summon her Keyblade soon or else…" Her eyes widened and brimmed with tears.

_Phoenix felt extremely afraid right now. Her face was very pale. She could even hear her own heart beating rapidly…_

…_Phoenix shook her head as the tears fell down her cheeks, it was the first time she was crying and felt scared; it was awful._

"Or else what?" Saix asked curiously.

"If she does not or is not able to summon her weapon, then she is useless to the Organisation and we will have to do _something_ about it."

Phoenix was frozen on her own two feet. She was unable to do anything or think straight. To say that Saix liked her so much but to spy on her when she would be on a mission, that was sad. But, what was worse was that Xemnas trusted her and now he was planning something to finish her.

* * *

Oh no! What's going to happen to her? Please review!

~Parisa01


	25. Chapter 25: Light

'**KattyBatty'** Thank you and I hope you like this chapter and the next!

**KH 358/2 Days: Phoenix's Fate**

_Chapter 25_

_Light_

"_Phoenix, you and Saix are two of the most loyal members in this Organisation. I can always count on you both."_ Xemnas' words echoed in her mind.

"_Phoenix, you need to get out of there!"_ Kura exclaimed in her mind but she couldn't.

"_Get out of there quick! Go to your room, for your own safety!"_ Her guardian shouted but she didn't budge.

"_PHOENIX, RUUUUUUUUUN!"_ She screamed and that was what Phoenix did. She started running and never looked back. It was as if she was running away from all her fears. The tears kept on falling down her cheeks and her breathing came out in short uneven breathes. Just as the red haired nobody was about to turn a corner she bumped into someone and fell onto him.

Phoenix opened her green eyes and immediately blushed. She was extremely close to Roxas, but suddenly something flashed.

_They were extremely close, like less than an inch. Just one little move until they kiss… It was very awkward, his body was on top of hers and her arms were around his neck. He's never been so close to her before in his life. Internally they were both enjoying this moment. _ closed his eyes and was about to move closer_ until…

She blinked and was brought back to reality. She was very close to him, so close that if Roxas picked up his head, his lips would meet hers and they would kiss. His cheeks were a faint red and hers were a faint pink as they stared into each other's eyes. Some of Phoenix's tears dripped onto his cheeks and she fluttered her eyelashes.

Then Roxas averted his eyes to the ground and mumbled, "Um, Phoenix can you get off me, I can't breathe." Immediately she stood up and clasped her hands together with red cheeks.

"Oh sorry." She mumbled and he stood up too.

"Phoenix, why were you running, and why are you crying?" He asked concerned and she pushed him to the wall. Phoenix popped her head around the corner and saw that the coast was clear and that no one was spying. She returned her hands to her sides and looked up into his sapphire blue eyes.

"I heard Xemnas and Saix speaking to each other and…" She looked down and started breathing heavily as the tears fell down her cheeks. Roxas took her hands in his and intertwined his fingers with hers, making her feel more comfortable and safe.

"Roxas, if I don't summon my Keyblade yet, they'll get rid of me." Roxas' blue eyes widened at this and he thought that he was going to lose it. If he could, he would have stomped up to Xemnas and finish him for just saying that.

"What?!" He asked and she started crying.

"Roxas, I don't want to leave Axel, I…" Phoenix looked up at him with sparking eyes. "…I don't want to leave you." He gazed into her emerald green eyes and this calmed him down. He let go of her hand and shook his head. Roxas Keyblade appeared in his hand.

"Phoenix, here." She looked down at the Keyblade with wide eyes and then at Roxas.

"No, I can't take it. This is _**your**_ weapon, this is _**your**_ Keyblade." Phoenix said.

"Don't worry about it. I don't need it, you need it much more than I do. I can handle without it. Phoenix, take it." She smiled as the tears fell down her cheeks.

"Thank you." She said softly and was about to take it. Just as her hand touched the Keyblade there was a flash of immense light. This made Roxas covered his eyes and he heard Phoenix shrieked. When the light died down, he saw Phoenix against the wall on the other side of the corridor.

She placed her hand onto her head and thought, 'What's going on…?' Then a memory appeared in her mind.

"_Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of darkness…" The door opened slightly and there was darkness. Rin gasped at this and got off Sora. "Supreme darkness!"_

"_YOU'RE WRONG! KINGDOM HEARTS IS NEITHER DARKNESS NOR LIGHT. IT IS LIGHT AND DARKNESS!" The darkness was replaced with bright rays of light which blinded Ansem. _

She opened her eyes and Roxas was in front of her. He helped her stand up straight and looked into his eyes and held his hands. "Roxas, I can't wield or touch light."

Instantly, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. Her cheek was on his chest and he buried his face in the crook of her neck. She felt warm tears on her neck as his grip tightened around her.

"I won't let you get hurt. Nothing will happen to you, I promise. I'll protect you." He whispered and hugged him tightly. He kissed all the tears away and whispered her name. Her green eyes started to close out of slumber.

"Roxy, I'm so sleepy." She mumbled quietly and he nodded.

"It is a bit late; I'll take you to our room." He lifted her up effortlessly and he walked to her room.

Whilst walking, Phoenix stared at him with tears clouded in her eyes. Roxas would give up his weapon, his Keyblade for her. The blonde haired boy felt her gaze and looked at her face. She smiled at him, a smile full of sadness and pain and a tear fell down her cheek. Phoenix placed her hand onto his warm cheek. "Thank you." She muttered. He smiled at this with pink cheeks and nodded.

They reached their room and Phoenix got changed. She lied down on the bed and Roxas' arms were wrapped around her waist. She looked up at him and he cupped her cheek. "Phoenix, I'll be the day to your night. I'll be the light to guide in darkness. I will always be there for you."

He leaned closer to her and kissed her forehead. Phoenix looked up and their noses were touching. They stayed like this until both their eyes closed and they fell asleep.

* * *

Aw, please review! I have a feeling that some of you might like the next chapter and some of you might not like it.

~Parisa01


	26. Chapter 26: Mission

**KH 358/2 Days: Phoenix's Fate**

_Chapter 26_

_Mission _

The next day Phoenix walked into the dinner room and everyone stared at her. But when her eyes met with Xemnas' glare, her hands started to tremble and she looked down.

"_Phoenix, you need to stay strong. You don't have to be afraid of him, remember you have that power inside you. You need to stay strong, for your friend's sake, for Axel's sake, for Roxas' fate." _Kura said in her mind and she internally agreed. Her hands stopped trembling with fear and she took a deep breath. The red haired nobody looked up and kept her chin high as she walked to her usual seat.

She sat down normally as if nothing was wrong. Saix smirked at this and decided to tell her about her mission. "Phoenix, you better eat well, you have a very big mission. You're mission is for the whole day in Agrabah, to defeat heartless, on your own." Roxas, Xion, Thomas, Demyx and Axel's eyes widened at this. But Phoenix didn't react to this.

"What? You've got to be kidding me?!" Demyx said.

"She can't it's way too tough!" Thomas pointed out.

"For a whole day! That's too extreme. At least let someone else do half!" Xion made a valid point.

"Saix, this is too harsh for her. She's too young and not as experienced as us!" Axel growled and Roxas stood up.

"I won't let Phoenix do this mission alone! She won't go by herself!" Roxas roared and Phoenix looked up at him.

"Quiet, all of you!" Xemnas raised his voice. "No.13, sit down." The said boy looked down, clenched his fist until it trembled with fury and sat down on his chair. Phoenix on the other hand stood up.

"Do you guys seriously think that I won't be able to complete this mission?" She asked with a smirk and then she looked at Xemnas.

"I know why you're doing this. To see whether I'm strong or not. If I succeed then you'll know that I am strong, regardless of having a weapon or not. But if I fail, then I was just a waste of time and space in this Organisation. Or should I say was a waste of time."

The way Phoenix said this made chills go up and down Axel, Demyx, Thomas, Xion and Roxas' spines, chills of fear. She said it so nonchalantly and bluntly. Phoenix crossed her arms. "Well, let's just leave this at fate, eh? Well, see ya everyone."

She turned around and the five gulped at this. Axel and Roxas felt tears brimming in their eyes and a lump in their throats. The others looked down at their food and started eating again. Phoenix raised her hand and opened a Corridor of Darkness.

Just as she was about to leave, the red haired nobody turned around to Axel and smiled with a nod. That smile, it was as if everything was going to be okay. Then she looked at Roxas and a tear fell down his cheek. She touched her cheek and wiped it whilst shaking her head. The blonde haired nobody also wiped his tear. She smiled at him, placed her hand onto her non-existent heart and mouthed, "I'll be fine." After a second, she left.

She reached Agrabah and stretched. "Wow! It's amazing here." She said and looked around but wiped her forehead. "Not to mention hot! Why do we have to wear black?! Stupid Xemnas!" Phoenix grumbled and started exploring.

She walked everywhere, battling Heartless with magic and darkness. But what her real power was her friends. Whenever she thought about Demyx, Thomas, even Xion it would give her strength, but no more than Axel who gave her courage. Roxas was the one who made her fight and she didn't give up because his face was always in her mind.

* * *

_6 hours later…_

It was late afternoon and Phoenix's stomach rumbled very loudly. She rolled her green eyes at this and growled. "Alright, alright, I get it! Sheesh!" Then Kura whined.

"_Hello? I'm starving here!" _Phoenix huffed at this.

"For the love of Kingdom Hearts, can't you WAIT?!" The red haired girl screamed internally. She walked to a nearby stall with a friendly smile on her face.

"Um, can I have two red apples please?" She asked kindly.

"Big or small?" The merchant asked.

"_Big apple, big apple, big apple!" _Kura said excitedly like a child. Phoenix's belly rumbled again and this made her blush. She muttered a few swear words under her breath and looked up at the merchant with a nervous smile.

"Big apples, please!" He nodded and she gave him the munny. He gave her the apples and she walked off. Phoenix started looking for a place to rest and eat, especially a shady place.

Then out of nowhere the same merchant was running after a monkey whilst shouting, "Get back here, you stole an apple from me yesterday." The monkey noticed Phoenix and quickly hid behind her. The merchant ran off somewhere else.

Phoenix turned around to see a monkey dressed in clothes with a little hat; Abu. She smiled at this and kneeled to the ground. "You do know that stealing is very bad." She said and the monkey rubbed his hand on his stomach. Phoenix's eyebrows furrowed together and she frowned. "Aw, you're hungry aren't you?"

"_Are you out of your mind? __**I'm**__ hungry!" _She ignored Kura.

"You're very hungry, aren't you?" She asked and Abu nodded. "Well," She looked at her apple.

"_No, don't you even think about it!" _Kura warned. Phoenix polished the apple and held it out.

"Here you go!" Phoenix smiled and Abu stared at the apple. "Go on, take it." Slowly, the monkey took the apple. He grinned very widely at her and Phoenix giggled. "You're welcome!" Abu turned around and ran. He waved at her and so did she.

"_Smart, real smart!" _Her guardian mumbled.

"Kura."

"_Hm?" _

"Stop whining!" Kura rolled her eyes at this and sighed with defeat.

Riku hid behind a corner nearby and sighed. "She really is Haru's nobody. She has her heart of gold." He whispered and thought about the girl he loved.

* * *

Aw, Riku still loves Haruka. Please review!

~Parisa01


	27. Chapter 27: Cave of Wonders

Warning: RikuXOC in this chapter! I hope you guys will like it! Thanks for the idea, **'Riilustra -Your Sweetest SIN'** but I kinda changed it and added my own stuff to it.

**KH 358/2 Days: Phoenix's Fate**

_Chapter 27_

_Cave of Wonders _

After Phoenix ate her apple and took some rest, she fought Heartless again and sensed the power Kura was talking about. It was growing inside of her, but she didn't know what it was. She shrugged it off and carried on fighting.

It was sunset and Phoenix was about to go home, but then she noticed the imposter walking into the desert. "What the hell is he doing?" Phoenix asked in a whisper.

Then she had this sudden urge to follow him. She sensed that it could be dangerous out there and now it's time for her to save him if he's in trouble. Riku's already saved her twice, but Phoenix spared his life when she was about to kill him.

The red haired nobody put her hood on and quietly followed him. Riku didn't look back, but he knew that she was following him, that was what he wanted her to do.

They got outside this cave that looked like a tiger's head; the Cave of Wonders. When Phoenix looked up at it she felt something like she's seen it and been in it before. She snapped out of her thoughts and saw the silver haired imposter enter the cave.

* * *

She followed him and it felt like an hour that was until he was nowhere to be seen. She stopped walking and looked around her. He wasn't there anymore. 'Where could he have gone?' Phoenix thought and Riku smirked at this. He shot a blast at her and she just about dodged it. The red haired nobody looked up to see Riku with a surprised look.

"You look surprised to see me." He said sarcastically and she growled at this.

"You jerk, why did you trick me?" Phoenix asked through her teeth.

"So that I can defeat you." He charged at her and swung his Keyblade at her. She counter attacked and they fought each other. Phoenix used all kinds of magic as well as darkness. "You wield darkness?" Riku asked and she smirked.

"Yes, I do."

"You shouldn't get too close to the darkness, or else…" He trailed off and thought about how he was.

"I have my light. It will always be with me, guide me back to safety." She stated proudly. After a few minutes she was getting tired and he stopped using his Keyblade. Phoenix and Riku were both panting for air and he walked closer to her and she gulped.

"Now, either give up, or I'll have to finish you off with my own hands." Riku muttered and when he took another step towards her, he tripped. It was as if it was slow motion. The silver haired fell onto Phoenix and she was pushed back against the wall. His hands were on her shoulders and then she finally realised what was going on.

His lips were on hers. Those soft lips, which were even softer than Roxas'. It was like Roxas' lips were cotton but Riku's was silk. Her eyes widened when she realised something again; this was her…first kiss. Phoenix always wanted it to be with Roxas, not the imposter. But then her eyes closed, his lips they were so warm yet oddly familiar…But why?

_"I DO CARE ABOUT YOU HARUKA."_

_"Haruka, I'm-" Before he could continue she raised her hand…_

_"Haruka, are you okay?" He asked concerned and she sighed woefully at this…_

_"Please don't leave." She didn't respond to this and stayed silent. "Haruka, I'm sorry that I hurt you in any way, please forgive me."_

_"Haruka, I want you to make a promise to me." She looked up at him curiously and he continued…_

_He kissed her cheeks and his grip tightened. "Haruka, thank you."_

Those memories had two things in common; one was that it was Riku speaking and they all had the same name in them; Haruka.

The reason why Riku didn't pull away was because he felt like he wasn't kissing Haruka's nobody Phoenix; it was as if he was kissing Haruka instead. Her lips were so soft and warm just like Haru's lips.

Phoenix didn't even think of kissing back because she was frozen like a statue. After a few minutes, Riku pulled away and she snapped back to reality. She gripped her fist until it started trembling. Phoenix grinded her teeth together and she was boiling with fury.

"Phoenix, I…" Just as he was about to continue, she slapped him. He felt her nails scratching his cheek and it burned like fire.

"You bastard! How could you?!" She yelled with tears brimming in her eyes. "How could you steal my first kiss you selfish jerk?!"

"Phoenix, it was an accident I swear." Riku said.

"I bet you're doing this to lure me in! You're disgusting!" He growled at this and grabbed her wrists tightly. He pushed her to the wall and she felt his nails sinking into her wrists. The tears fell down her cheeks and it was very painful.

"Look, Phoenix, I told you it was only an accident I tripped and fell onto you. End of story." She wasn't finished with him yet though.

"Well, didn't you have the damn respect to pull away when you had the chance? You just kept your lips on mine!" He kept quiet for a few seconds until he spoke again.

"Oh yeah? Well why didn't you pull away?" He asked.

"I was in a state of shock for your information; I couldn't move or do anything. That's what happens when someone kisses you unexpectedly especially for the first time."

"I DIDN'T KISS YOU, I TRIPPED AND LANDED ONTO YOU! THERE'S A DIFFERENCE YOU KNOW!" Riku shouted and his grip on her wrists.

"You're hurting me!" Phoenix cried.

"Oh, am I?" Riku asked sarcastically.

"My…wrists!" She whispered and he realised what he was doing to her. Immediately, he let go of her wrists.

Then suddenly there was like an earthquake in the Cave. "Come on, let's get out of here." Riku said and she nodded at this.

He was running and she ran behind him. She was starting to get tired and the pain of her wounds kicked in at the wrong time. She felt like someone was sawing her legs and knew she had blisters on her feet. She fell to the ground and panted as the tears fell down her cheeks. Riku took his blindfold off and turned to Phoenix. "Phoenix!" He exclaimed and she looked up at him.

"Go ahead, I'll be fine." He watched her as she tried to get up but couldn't. He couldn't just stand there; he needed to help her no matter what. He walked up to her and held out his hand. She looked at it and sighed as she took it. The silver haired boy pulled her up.

"Do you want me to hold you?" She shook her head at this.

"I can run." Phoenix mumbled and he nodded.

"Come on." They ran as quickly as they could towards the exit and finally got out. She let go of his hand and he sighed with relief.

"We did it. We got out of there, Haru!" Then he realised what he said. When he turned around, Riku saw Phoenix fall and ran to her.

He kneeled down and caught her. Her eyes were barely open and her breathing came out short. Riku fumbled in his pocket and took out a small potion. "Open your mouth and drink this, it will replenish your health." She parted her lips and he poured the potion into her mouth. She swallowed and she felt a bit better.

"Are you okay?" Riku asked and she opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was a pair of captivating cyan eyes. They were so beautiful and familiar. She blinked and fluttered her eyelashes.

"Yes, I am." She noticed the scratch on his cheek and remembered when she slapped him. Phoenix touched his cheek and he felt butterflies in his stomach. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have slapped you." She apologised and he shook his head.

"You don't have to apologise, I deserved it." When he said this, he thought about when he slapped Haruka.

_SMACK! The noise echoed in the cave and into their hearts. Haruka's eyes widened and Riku gasped. There was a red hand mark on her cheek which burned agonisingly, but the pain wasn't comparable to her heartache. For the first ever time in history, Riku slapped Haruka. _

"No, I deserved it more than you did." She said and Riku shook his head.

"Let's just forget about it." He mumbled and didn't seem in the mood. He avoided looking in her eyes.

"Why don't you look into my eyes?" She asked innocently and he sighed at this.

"I can't, if I do…it's just that you're eyes remind me of her and she's my weakness." He mumbled and she frowned at this.

"I know that you're talking about my _'apparent'_ persona. But, I bet she's your strength as well." Phoenix stated and she did have a point. A tear fell down Riku's cheek and she wiped it. "Did I make you cry?" She asked and he smirked at this.

"Technically, you did." She giggled at this.

"Ha, you big softie." Phoenix slapped his shoulder lightly. He looked into her eyes; they were emerald green just like Haruka's. This made him think about that specific memory when she stressed over getting emotional.

"_I'm getting emotional and taking things too seriously. It's just not __**me**__ and what if it gets worse?" He smiled at this._

"At some point in our lives, we have to get emotional and take things seriously." She smiled at this and nodded.

"Yeah you're right. Uhhhhh, can you…?" Her cheeks were pink and Riku realised what she meant.

"Oh, sorry." The silver haired teen let go of her and stood up. He raised his hand for her and pulled the nobody up.

_But then her hand slipped from his hand purely because of his slippery gloves. _

"Woah." She was about to fall back but he wrapped his arms around her waist. She held onto his muscular shoulders.

"Careful." He mumbled with a small smile. She giggled with pink cheeks.

"I'm so clumsy."

"Yeah, like her." She looked up into his eyes and they stared into each other's eyes. They started leaning closer towards each other. Their noses were touching and then Phoenix closed her eyes.

_Haruka tiptoed and her forehead leaned against his. They stared into each other's eyes, cyan eyes into emerald orbs. The pair was so close that the tips of their noses were touching. Then they heard something and looked up. Their lips brushed only slightly and they both felt butterflies in their stomachs as they blushed immensely._

But then it was only Roxas' face that made her realise what was going to happen. She pushed him away and turned around. He stared at her and she looked at the ground as she gripped onto the part of her coat where her non-existent heart was.

"Um, I…have to go." Phoenix mumbled and he nodded.

"Oh, okay." She raised her hand and opened a Corridor of Darkness. She turned to him and smiled.

"Thank you, for everything." It was as if Phoenix turned into Haruka. The red haired teen grinned and waved at Riku.

"Hey Riku!" She giggled and the silver haired boy blushed at this. Phoenix turned into herself again through Riku's eyes. The red haired nobody faced the portal and she was about to leave until Riku called out a name.

"Haruka." By instinct, she stopped and turned around. Then she realised what she did. Her eyes widened and she gulped.

'Why did I…?' She thought and stared at him. Then after a moment, Phoenix turned around and left. 'Haruka…' She thought of the name.

"She's still in there." Riku mumbled.

* * *

4 words for this chapter; oh my Kingdom Hearts! Next chapter: The others are shocked to see Phoenix okay (especially Xemnas and Saix) and a test to really determine whether Phoenix will stay in the Organisation or not... Please review! :D

~Parisa01


	28. Chapter 28: Keyblade and guardian

Credit goes to **'Riilustra -Your Sweetest SIN' **for the last chapter! The guest who said Vanitas, you're absolutely right! Get ready and hold on tight in this chapter. Phoenix might scare you.

**KH 358/2 Days: Phoenix's Fate **

_Chapter 28_

_Keyblade and guardian_

She walked into the Grey Area and Phoenix heard Axel exclaim. "PHOENIX!" He ran towards her and was so happy to see his little sister. She smiled at him and held his hands. "You're okay!" The red haired nobody nodded at this.

"Phoenix." She heard Roxas say her name and it was like someone stabbed her heart. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her closer to him and she blinked as her tears fell down her cheeks. "I was so worried about you." It was as if someone was strangling her and she felt like she was choking. Slowly her arms made their way to hug him back but that image came in her mind.

_His lips were on hers. Those soft lips, which were even softer than Roxas'. It was like Roxas' lips were cotton but Riku's was silk. Her eyes widened when she realised something again; this was her…first kiss. Phoenix always wanted it to be with Roxas, not the imposter. But then her eyes closed, his lips they were so warm yet oddly familiar…But why?_

But then she fought it and hugged Roxas very tightly. She snuggled her face into the crook of his neck and whispered next to his ear, "I told you that I would be fine." His grip on her tightened.

"I see you have returned." Xemnas stated amused and Roxas and Phoenix immediately pulled away. She turned around to see Xemnas and next to him was Saix who stared at her very shocked. Phoenix glared at Saix but smirked in her mind.

'Pfft, superior's dog!' She thought.

"Yes, I have returned." Phoenix smiled sickly. They all felt that aura again, the aura of darkness and hate.

"But one thing that I don't understand, how did you fight with a Keyblade? You couldn't have defeated the Heartless with just magic." Saix said.

"I don't need magic or a weapon to fight. My friends are my power and I'm theirs! I don't need a weapon, I…" She closed her eyes and paused.

"_I won't just fight with my Keyblade; I'll fight with my heart." _

She placed her hand onto her head but she couldn't show Xemnas how weak she was. Phoenix looked up at him with deadly glare and growled. "I'm not weak, I ensure you that, superior."

"Is that so?" Xemnas asked. "Very well, everyone to Where Nothing Gathers, immediately." He ordered.

* * *

They all ended up at the very place Xemnas ordered them. Xion and Phoenix didn't sit on their thrones. Just as the red haired nobody was going to go and sit at her throne Xemnas stopped her.

"Xion, sit down." He stated and no.14's green eyes widened.

"_That mother…"_

"Kura! Not now!" Phoenix said in her head.

Xion made her way to Phoenix's throne and sat on it. All the thrones rose up and Phoenix was left in the middle. A force field appeared around Phoenix and she looked around. Suddenly a Darkside appeared right in front of her. But this time it was much bigger in size and made the nobody look like an ant. Her face paled and her green eyes widened.

Demyx, Thomas, Xion, Roxas and Axel looked extremely shocked. They looked at Xemnas with glares and pleading looks. "Phoenix, this is your test. If you do not defeat this Heartless and summon your Keyblade, you will be of no use to this Organisation and will be turned into a Dusk." Roxas couldn't believe it. He was absolutely frozen, couldn't say anything or do anything. Axel grinded his teeth together and gripped his fists so hard that they started to tremble.

Phoenix on the other hand looked up at the Darkside and sighed. She had to defeat this thing, not only for herself but for Axel and Roxas. "And you are not allowed to use magic." Saix shouted and Phoenix closed her eyes. Dark clouds were in her hands and she opened her eyes with a hard stare.

"You messed with the wrong nobody, Xemnas." Phoenix hissed under her breath and dashed at the Darkside. She shot all kinds of blasts at the Heartless but this didn't make a difference. This only angered him and he waved massive hand at Phoenix. She just about dodged it in a back flip.

They were fighting and Phoenix was losing. She was covered in blood and Roxas shook his head. Xion was panting as the tears fell down her cheeks. Phoenix didn't deserve this at all. If anything she deserved it.

She was on the floor sitting upright against the force field and breathing heavily. Her vision was going blurry and she fluttered her eyes. But through her vision she could see the Darkside making its way towards her. He lifted his leg and she knew what he was going to do; squash her. Roxas and Axel's eyes widened, they couldn't believe it.

Phoenix closed her green eyes maybe for the last time and then everyone's faces appeared in her mind; Harumi, Demyx, Thomas, Xion, Axel, Riku and finally Roxas. She raised her hand to try and stop the beast's foot from squashing. But then a bright light appeared and blinded everyone but the red haired girl kept her eyes open.

When the light died down, they all gasped, but the most shocked of those were Phoenix, Saix and especially Xemnas. In her hand was a Keyblade. It was dark blue and black, shaped elegantly and it had with black feathers.

_The keychain was it was a garnet heart with a diamond crown on top (A/N: Like the Kingdom Hearts sign). It was the size of a large coin and had two small keyblades in the middle of the heart, the top of the keyblades were pointing in separate direction with the bottom connecting. One keyblade was white which portrayed light whilst the other was black symbolized darkness._

The red haired nobody stood up and stared down at her Keyblade. "I've waited a long time." She mumbled and looked up at the Darkside. Her emotionless face turned twisted

(A/N: Like Vanitas and her laugh is like Vanitas as well).

"Let's fight fire with fire." She dashed at the Heartless and started to fight with all her might.

Phoenix skidded back and panted with a smirk on her face. "Oh, you're a tough one, aren't you?" The Darkside roared at this and Demyx, Thomas, Xion and Roxas jumped and gulped at this. But Phoenix on the other hand laughed like hysterically and mentally. They all watched her and that power inside of her was going to blow. She held her Keyblade in the air and her laughing became louder.

Suddenly, something came out of Phoenix that made everyone's eyes widen. It was like Xehanort's Guardian, but it was Kura instead. She was enormous but was still smaller than the Heartless.

"The darkness will finish you. I will finish you because I am the darkness." Phoenix and Kura spoke at the same time, but Kura's voice sounded like a demon. Both Phoenix and her guardian started to fight the Darkside and the Heartless got weaker by the minute.

When the Darkside was unable to fight anymore, Kura wrapped her arms around his neck from behind him and smirked at Phoenix who returned her smirk with a sick smile. Phoenix started to run really quickly whilst dragging her Keyblade on the ground.

She jumped way up high up to the Darkside's chest where his heart would be. The red haired nobody floated in the air just like Ansem and held her weapon with both hands over her head. Phoenix and Kura turned their heads towards Xemnas with twisted, wicked and cruel smiles.

"I heard everything the day I failed to protect myself, oh superior. How I would be useless to this Organisation." They said in perfect sync and started laughing. Xemnas had no emotion on his face but his orange eyes were filled with anger and irritation.

"Oh, I am not very useless to this Organisation, now, am I? Allow me to demonstrate why, BEHOLD!" Phoenix pierced the Keyblade into the Darkside and it roared with pain.

Xion grinded her teeth together and gripped onto her hair, the dark haired girl felt this agonisingly painful headache as she saw something behind closed eyes.

"_Allow me to demonstrate…" Her eyes started to widen until she saw Riku pierce the Keyblade into Maleficent's heart and Haruka herself felt it pierce into her heart. "BEHOLD!"_

_The red haired girl screamed at this and covered her eyes; it was beginning to traumatise her… _ noticed this and held her close to his chest. She was trembling with fear again and fell to her knees. Riku saw this and growled with jealousy. _

"_Now, open your heart and surrender it to the darkness." Haruka uncovered her eyes and felt her heart stop beating. _

"_NO! STOP IT PLEASE!" She yelled but Riku didn't listen._

Xion started to scream and jumped down. She opened a Corridor of Darkness and disappeared into it. Phoenix watched her and her eyes were soft, 'Is she…okay?' She thought but brushed it off. Thomas also watched and decided to follow Xion.

* * *

_Xion…_

The dark haired nobody sat on her bed as she hugged her shoulders against her chest. She was slowly rocking herself gently, trying to calm herself down. 'I keep on seeing these memories, but what are they? More importantly, who am I, what am I?' She thought.

Thomas entered the room and saw Xion. His cool gray eyes widened and he walked up to her. "Xion…" He mumbled very quietly and she looked up at him with tears filled in her eyes. He sat next to her and placed his hand on her head.

"You just screamed out of the blue, is…everything okay?" The brown haired nobody asked.

"It's cruel…" She said and Thomas frowned at this.

"Xion, Phoenix is only doing this to survive. She had to do it." She looked up into his eyes and shook her head.

"No, I didn't mean that. I meant, why is Xemnas doing this to Phoenix?" Thomas sighed stressfully at this and shook his head.

"I don't know. If he's trying to help her and encourage her to summon her weapon, but it's wrong." Xion nodded at this and looked down.

"I…keep on seeing these memories…which aren't my own." Thomas raised his eyebrows at this; what could Xion be talking about. She looked up into his grey eyes and her sapphire blue eyes sparkled innocently.

"The reason why I screamed was because I saw this boy stab his Keyblade into someone's heart just like how Phoenix did with the Darkside. Then this girl screamed and covered her eyes. She looked like…" Xion paused.

"Who did she look like, Xion?" Thomas asked.

"Phoenix, but the girl had curly red hair which was up to her shoulders. That girl, she covered her eyes. The next thing I know the memories were all blurry when another boy noticed the girl screaming, I could tell that he held her against him." Xion placed her hand onto her forehead and closed her eyes.

"I couldn't see what he look like. But, the girl she fell onto her knees and started to tremble. She begged the boy with the Keyblade to stop but he didn't." She started to tremble herself and Thomas placed his hand onto hers.

"I don't know what's going on with me. Thomas, I keep on seeing these memories and they're giving me headaches. I don't what they are or what they mean. But, I don't who am I or what…am I?" Thomas' eyes widened and he gasped.

"Why are you asking those questions?" He gripped onto her shoulders and shook her.

"Because…" She blinked and took his hands off her shoulders. "…I want to know the reason for my existence."

* * *

What's going to happen next? Please review!

~Parisa01


	29. Chapter 29: Happy and talk

To the Guest who said my story was annoying, look at the first chapter on Phoenix's profile, she's no.14 in this fanfic.

**KH 358/2 Days: Phoenix's Fate**

_Chapter 29_

_Happy and talk_

Phoenix sat upright on the bed and looked down like an emotionless doll. Her arms were wrapped with bandages; she had cuts and bruises on her face. The red haired nobody wore her night dress. If she was her normal self, she would be over the moon that she got her Keyblade but, she wasn't. That thing that came out of her, Kura, it was like a monster and she couldn't control herself.

Roxas walked into the bedroom and gave her a cup. "Hey, here's something for you to drink." He sat down next to her and she took the cup. Phoenix smiled at him.

"Thanks." She mumbled and took a sip of her drink. The red haired nobody swallowed hard and her fringe covered her eyes. Phoenix didn't know what it was but it definitely didn't taste good that was for sure.

"I made it myself, is it nice?" Roxas asked and she looked up at him. His sapphire blue eyes sparkled so adorably and she couldn't just tell him the truth, it would make him upset. She grinned at him and then Kura appeared on her shoulder.

"Kura, what are you doing here?" Phoenix asked.

"I want some of Roxy's special tea!" The guardian whined and Roxas smiled at this; how cute. Phoenix on the other hand pouted.

"Oh no you don't, this is mine, and it was made for me. And don't call Roxas Roxy, only I can." She said and Kura glared at Phoenix.

"That's not fair. I can call Roxas whatever I want to call him. I bet he likes me more than you!"

"No, he likes me more than you, Kura!" Roxas scratched the back of his head and watched the both of them argue.

"Um," Roxas raised his hand and they both looked at him "I like Phoenix more, Kura, sorry." This made the said nobody blush but she turned to her guardian. Phoenix stuck her tongue out at Kura.

"Haha, in your face, now shoo!" Kura crossed her arms and pouted at this.

"Fine, you win. Hmph!" She disappeared and Phoenix turned to Roxas.

"Is the tea nice?" He asked curiously and she drunk some of the _tea_ in one gulp without breathing out.

"No, it's delicious! Thank you Roxas." She placed the cup onto the table and Roxas blushed at this with a small smile.

"You're welcome." She leaned closer to him and kissed his cheek. He placed his hand onto her head and rustled her hair. "Roxy, you're messing my hair!" She whined and started rustling his hair. He laughed at this with pink cheeks as he started messing her hair as well. They started laughing together very loudly.

Their laughing died down and they stopped rustling each other's hair. They stared into each other's eyes and Phoenix giggled.

"Roxas, thank you." She mumbled and fluttered her eyelashes.

"Again?" He asked and she shook her head. She placed her hands onto his cheeks and he gazed into her emerald green eyes.

"No, thank you, for always making me happy. You make me feel as if…" She blinked and placed her hand onto her chest. "As if…I have a heart, thank you Roxy!" She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him very tightly. He smiled at this and wrapped his arms around her as he gladly returned the hug.

Then Roxas heard soft breathing and looked down. He couldn't help but smile at this; Phoenix was asleep so softly on his shoulder.

Carefully and slowly, he pulled away and placed her on the bed. He looked at the cup and took it. The blonde haired boy took a sip and then ran to the bathroom. He spat it out and gargled his mouth.

"It's…disgusting. But…" He popped his head out of the bathroom and looked at Phoenix. "…She said that it was delicious." He smiled at this. "She doesn't want me to feel bad." The blonde haired nobody walked up to Phoenix. "Such a little liar you are." He pinched her cheek and kneeled to the ground next to her. He leaned closer to her and sighed dreamily.

"Phoenix…you make me feel like I have a heart too. I don't know what's going on with me, but whenever you're around, I feel this…" He placed his hand onto his non-existent heart. "…I feel this feeling, which is so strong and intense. But I only feel it for you, Phoenix." He stood up and sighed stressfully.

"But, what is this feeling, and why do I feel it for Phoenix? I need to talk to Axel about this." He mumbled to himself and walked out of the room.

* * *

When he got to Axel's room, he quietly opened the door and entered the room. "Um, Axel." He shook the pyro who was wrapped around his blanket snugly. Axel turned around to face his wall, away from Roxas. "Axel, wake up, you big lazy bum!" The blonde haired boy shook Axel who groaned with annoyance.

"What is it?" He whined.

"There's something I need to talk to you about!" Roxas whispered and pulled the covers off him. His eyes widened and he covered his eyes. "AXEL, PUT SOME CLOTHES ON FOR THE LOVE OF KINGDOM HEARTS!" He yelled and Axel huffed at this; déjà vu.

"Alright, alright." He got changed and yawned. "You can uncover your eyes now." Roxas did just that and Axel crossed his arms. "Let me guess, you need to talk to me about something." He said and Roxas nodded vigorously with pink cheeks. "And alone as well."

"Yeah." Axel raised his hand and opened a Corridor of Darkness.

"Come on, let's go." Axel mumbled.

* * *

They sat on top of the Clock Tower for an hour and Axel sighed slightly irritated at this.

"Are you ready to tell me _now_, Roxas?" He asked and the blonde haired nobody was snapped out of daze.

"Oh, uh yeah. Um, Axel, would you get angry if I tell you something?" Axel turned to Roxas.

"Well, it depends, what is it about?" The pyro asked.

"It's about your little sister." Axel raised his eyebrows at this. "And I have this…feeling that I feel whenever I'm around her." The red haired nobody smirked at this internally.

'This is gonna be sweet!' He thought.

"Is the feeling hatred?" He asked and Roxas looked up at Axel with wide eyes.

"No, definitely no! I don't hate Phoenix at all!"

"Oh, so it's the opposite. You like her." Axel said in a teasing tone but Roxas shook his head at this.

"No, it's much more than that. It's…" The green eyed nobody rolled his eyes at this.

"It's love, damn it!" Roxas furrowed his eyes together.

"What's _love_?" Axel huffed at this and scratched the back of his head.

'This is definitely déjà vu.' He thought.

"Well, love is… a feeling of affection towards someone special; well in this case it's Phoenix right?"

"Yeah you're right Axel. I do love her. I love Phoenix!" Roxas said enthusiastically.

"You're forgetting something." Axel sung and the blonde haired nobody turned to the pyro with questioning look. "I am her older brother." Roxas tilted his head to the side and then suddenly realised what he mission.

"Oh, uh, well, Axel, uhhhhhhhhh…." He slurred and Axel sighed with defeat.

"Do you love her?"

"Yeah, more than anything."

"Will you always love her?"

"Yes, I promise, forever and always."

"Will you protect her?" Roxas nodded vigorously.

"With my own life."

"Will you ever make her cry or break her heart?" The blonde haired boy placed his hand onto his chest.

"I promise that I will give her all the love in the world."

"Good! But you have to confess soon." Axel said.

"Yeah, I hope she loves me back!" Roxas smiled and looked into the distance thinking about the girl he loved. Axel watched him and couldn't help but smirk.

'Yup, she does.' He thought and felt like saying.

* * *

Aw! Next chapter, wait for it….Xion's mission at the Beast's Castle (and Phoenix follows as well), dun-dun-dun! Please review!

~Parisa01


	30. Chapter 30: Phoenix and Xion's mission

Again, credit goes to 'Riilustra -Your Sweetest SIN' for a few parts of this chapter.

**KH 358/2 Days: Phoenix's Fate**

_Chapter 30_

_Phoenix and Xion's mission_

It was late night, around 11:30am and Phoenix kept on moving in her sleep. She gripped onto the covers and tears fell down her cheeks.

"_She's just a puppet." Phoenix gasped at this and gulped. "Xion has only one purpose, to absorb Roxas' memories and the power of the Keyblade."_

Riku's voice echoed in her mind and she started to breathe heavily.

"_If I don't do anything, then my best friend won't wake up."_

Phoenix shook her head and felt like screaming.

"_Phoenix, please believe me. Even if you don't believe that you're Haruka's nobody. But, this is my best friend I'm talking about. He's the only thing I have now that Haruka's gone." _

She woke up with sweat rolling down her forehead and gulped. Phoenix turned to Roxas who was still sleeping and there was a sudden knock on the door. She got out of bed and walked up to the door. Silently, the red haired nobody opened it and popped her head out.

Her face demonstrated irritation and annoyance as she saw Saix in front of her. "What do you want?" She hissed.

"You have a mission…"

"Do you know what bloody time it is?" She growled.

"It's a direct order from Lord Xemnas. The Organisation imposter has been spotted. Go to Beast's Castle now."

"Fine."

"Phoenix." Saix mumbled.

"What?"

"Be careful." Immediately, Phoenix closed the door on him and he growled at this. She made her way into the bathroom and got changed.

She came out of the bathroom and just as she was about to leave she stopped. Phoenix turned to Roxas and kneeled down next to him. "Roxas…" She whispered and placed her gloved hand onto his face. "I'll be back soon." She kissed his forehead and whispered a 'I love you' very quietly under her breath. The green eyed nobody opened a Corridor of Darkness.

* * *

_Beast's Castle…_

Phoenix appeared inside the Castle and she walked around. A few heartless appeared and she fought with her Keyblade. It was as if she patrolled the Castle, but there was no sign of the imposter. Phoenix was starting to get lost as she went everywhere.

* * *

_Xion's room…_

"Are you there?" Saix asked as he knocked on the door. The blue haired nobody was getting extremely impatient with Phoenix, who (he suggested) left an hour ago.

"Yes." Xion answered and opened the door. She wore her hood on. "What is it?"

"It's a direct order from Lord Xemnas. The Organisation imposter has been spotted, go to Beast's Castle immediately." Saix said.

"…Yes sir." Xion mumbled.

"And failure is _**NOT**_ an option." The blue haired nobody growled but smirked internally. "Understand, Xion?" The hooded nobody averted her eyes to the ground and nodded. She closed the door and turned around.

Xion raised her hand, opened a Corridor of Darkness and walked through it.

* * *

_Phoenix…_

The red haired girl was outside the Castle and looked up at it. "Where the flip is he?" She whispered very quietly and suddenly sensed something. She reacted and jumped back as a blast nearly hit her. She panted for oxygen as she was extremely surprised that the blast was just about hit her. Phoenix turned her head to where it came from and saw the imposter.

"What the hell?!" She screamed with anger behind her green eyes. "What the hell were you going to do to me?!"

"What are _**you**_ doing here?" Riku asked as he dashed towards her with his Keyblade. He swung it but it was blocked with her weapon. This caused sparks and dark clouds to form and he tried to push her to the wall.

But she didn't budge; Phoenix kept her feet on the ground and swung her Keyblade so that his weapon would fall onto the ground.

"I was sent her to finish you off. But I don't want to fight you, please, stop!" Riku gasped as he froze and he heard Haruka's voice in his head.

"_No, please don't!"_

"_Riku, there's no point of fighting, it won't change anything!"_

"_Riku, please stop fighting."_

"_Sora, stop! He's being contro-"_

He was snapped into reality when he remembered Sora and he growled.

"All I want is for my best friend to wake up but you're always getting in the way!" Riku yelled and charged at her.

They started to fight each other but Phoenix wasn't doing too well. It was as if there was an anchor in her body which stopped her from fighting properly. There was something inside her that refused to fight him.

Riku swung his Keyblade at her and walked past her. Phoenix fell onto her knees panting for air as blood flowed out of her many wounds, scratches and gashes. She felt like her body was being slaughtered alive.

"I…I told you…I don't want to…fight you." She mumbled very quietly and Riku turned around.

The silver haired teen held his Keyblade in his hand ready to finish her off. Phoenix looked up at him but closed her eyes when she realised what he was about to do. She was unable to fight him, he was too strong. A tear fell down her cheek when she thought about the two people she loved the most; Roxas and Axel.

Suddenly Xion came just in time and blocked his Keyblade with hers. Phoenix opened her eyes and looked up to see the hooded nobody. 'She…saved me.' She thought.

The hooded girl started to fight Riku and he was surprised that she had her hood on. Xion didn't even speak; all she did was fight…like a true doll of the Organisation. Riku pushed her back with an Aero attacked and she shrieked. Then and only then did the silver haired imposter realised who or what she was.

"_**You**_ were the person I was looking for, Xion." Riku said. Phoenix was trying to recover herself with magic, but it was no use. Riku swung his Keyblade swiftly and Xion fell to her knees near Phoenix. Her Keyblade fell onto the ground and she reached out for it, but couldn't even touch it.

Riku picked up the Keyblade but it didn't affect him which was shocking for Xion and Phoenix to see.

"Why are you dressed like one of us?" Xion asked and Riku turned around from them.

"To make sure my best friend sleeps in peace and the girl I love rests in peace." Phoenix's green eyes widened and she gripped her coat.

_He placed a hand onto the red haired teen's cheek and kissed her forehead. _

"_Sleep well _." He mumbled sadly._

"_Goodnight, _…I'm sorry for everything I've done."_

The red haired nobody's eyes started to close and her vision became blurry. "This Keyblade, it's a sham." Riku said. "Worthless." He chucked the weapon away as if it was rubbish.

"My Keyblade is not a sham! What gives you the right to say that?" Xion cried and stood up. She picked her Keyblade and screamed as she was about to swing it at him. Riku on the other hand, reacted quickly ducked and kicked her. The hooded nobody fell to her knees again and Riku turned around. He started walking off.

"I will get my best friend back." He turned to Phoenix who was getting light headed. "No matter what." Riku stopped walking and clenched his fists until they trembled. "Even if both of you get in my way…"

The silver haired boy left the two nobodies. Xion screamed agonisingly and Phoenix let everything. The red haired nobody fell to the ground; unconscious…

* * *

Oh no…What's going to happen to Xion? But more importantly…Phoenix, Haruka's memories, she starting to see them… What will happen to her? It all goes haywire in the next few chapters! Please review!

~Parisa01


	31. Chapter 31: Punishment and confession

A long chapter for all my dear readers!

**KH 358/2 Days: Phoenix's Fate**

_Chapter 31_

_Punishment and confession_

Phoenix's eyebrows furrowed together and she gripped onto the bed covers. Roxas noticed this and his eyes widened.

"Phoenix!" She heard that sweet voice and opened her eyes to see him sitting next to her. The blonde haired boy held her hands and she sat upright. Phoenix rubbed her eyes.

"W-where am I?" She asked softly and Roxas placed his hand onto her face.

"Fee, you're at the Castle in our room." She looked around and her eyes finally met with Roxas. "Fee, where did you go?" He asked and she sighed.

"Saix had a mission for me."

"So late at night!" Roxas growled.

"It was Xemnas' orders for me to go to Beast's Castle and find the imposter, but…" She lowered her gaze and hugged her knees.

"What happened?" Roxas asked softly as he held her hands.

"The imposter, he was…too strong…he had a Keyblade as well...but I was too weak." The blonde haired boy lifted her head for her to look at him.

"Whenever you feel or are weak, I'll be your strength. You'll become stronger, I know you can." She looked up at him and smiled with a tear falling down her cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered and then realised something as her smile dropped. "Where's Xion?" Phoenix asked with worry.

"She's at Where Nothing Gathers with Xemnas and Saix." Phoenix stood up and turned to Roxas.

"Stay here, I'll be back soon." She said and he nodded. She left the room and started walking briskly. This turned into running and she stopped outside the very place where Xion was. Phoenix panted quietly as she listened to what was going on.

"Explain yourself." Xemnas growled and Phoenix felt chills go down her spine.

"At Beast's Castle, I saved Phoenix from the imposter who was about to finish her off. I encountered and challenged him…and lost." Xion who wore her hood looked at the ground. "Please forgive me." Phoenix's green eyes widened and she shook her head.

'No, it's my fault. Xion shouldn't be apologising!' She thought.

"It doesn't matter…" Saix stated nonchalantly. "After all, you were always a failure to begin with." Phoenix placed her hand on her chest and even she could feel Xion's pain. How could Saix say that?

'It's my fault, I should be getting told off not her!'

"Leave now." Xemnas ordered and Xion left. The hooded girl was about to walk past Phoenix but paused when she saw her. The red haired girl stared at Xion with a blank look. Phoenix grabbed her wrist and walked into the room where Xemnas and Saix were. The green eyed nobody stopped in front of Xemnas and looked up at him with her emotionless face.

"You shouldn't be telling her off like this, it isn't her fault, it's mine." Phoenix stated.

"I thought you hated Xion." The hooded nobody gasped at this and looked at Phoenix.

"_She's just a puppet."_

"_She's just a puppet."_

"_She's just a puppet."_

This echoed in her mind and she shook her head with tears brimming in her eyes.

"No…I don't hate her. My life is indebted to her. If it wasn't for Xion, I wouldn't be standing here. I deserve a punishment for the mission that _**I**_ failed." Phoenix glared up at Xemnas who stared down at her. Saix eagerly waited for wait Xemnas was about to say.

"Days and nights you will spend fighting the Heartless, for a week. Do not come back to this Castle for a week. Start from tomorrow onwards." Saix and Xion's eyes widened at this, but Phoenix's expression was still emotionless.

"Very well." She answered.

* * *

_7 hours later…_

"Here." Saix handed Phoenix a piece of paper in the lounge. She read it and sighed.

_1__st__ day: Agrabah_

_2__nd__ day: Beast's Castle_

_3__rd__ day: Olympus Coliseum _

_4__th__ day: Halloween Town_

_5__th__ day: Wonderland_

_6__th__ day: Neverland_

_7__th__ day (Final): Twilight Town_

The red haired nobody stuffed the piece paper in her pocket and walked to her room. The thing that she worried about (more than her life) was how to tell Roxas. She entered the room and saw the blonde haired nobody lying down on the bed staring at the ceiling. She huffed; it was tougher than she thought.

"Hey…" Phoenix mumbled quietly and walked up to the bed.

"Hey Phoenix." He sat upright and smiled at her. She smiled sadly at him but averted her eyes to the ground. She sat next to him and she sighed with a frown. Roxas noticed this and his eyebrows furrowed together.

"What's wrong, Fee?" She gripped onto the covers and gulped.

"It's…" Roxas lifted her face up and she stared into those sapphire blue eyes; this was going to be hard.

"Yesterday that mission at Beast's Castle, my mission…" She trailed off.

"What about it?" Roxas asked curiously.

"I, I failed that mission Roxas and now, Xemnas has given me a punishment for it." Phoenix found it hard to breathe but carried on.

"I have to go on missions like in Agrabah for a week; meaning that I have to fight Heartless non-stop. I can't return to this Castle for seven days either." Roxas' eyes widened and flashed with rage.

"What?!" She held his hands and shook her head with a smiled.

"Hey, you don't have to get angry. Roxas, I'll be fine."

"Phoenix, it's not fair, this isn't right! I can't let you go alone. No, I won't let you go alone!" He cried and tears fell down his cheeks. Phoenix shook her head and wiped his tears away.

"Roxas, this is _**my**_ punishment, I have to do this on my own." She mumbled.

"But what if…?"

"You have to have faith and hope in me, Roxas, please." Her eyes sparkled with tears and he leaned closer to her. Roxas rested his head against hers and held her hands in his.

"I don't want you to get hurt Phoenix. I have faith and hope in you. Just promise me one thing…" He whispered.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Promise me, that you'll come back to me." Phoenix smiled at this and nodded.

"I promise." She whispered and he snuggled his face into her neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm gonna be so alone without you here." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"These seven days will go so quickly, Roxy. I'll be back in a blink of an eye."

"When do you leave?" He asked.

"Tomorrow morning." Phoenix answered. He pulled away from her and stared into those emerald eyes.

"So soon…" He pouted and she giggled at this. The red haired nobody pinched his cheeks with a cheeky grin.

"Roxy! Stop pouting it's too cute!" He pouted even more and she laughed at this. He couldn't help but laugh as well, but he sighed; he was sure going to miss her. Then Kura appeared on Phoenix's shoulder.

"Aw, I'm gonna miss you Roxas." Phoenix rolled her eyes at this and Roxas smiled.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Kura." The guardian hopped onto his shoulder and kissed his cheek. He laughed at this with pink cheeks.

"Kura!" Phoenix crossed her arms and looked down at her guardian with a warning look.

"What?" The red haired nobody's warning look turned into a glare. Kura rolled her eyes and huffed. "Fine, fine! Jealous much aren't we?" The dark haired guardian disappeared.

"She talks so much nonsense sometimes."

"But she is really a sport isn't she?" Roxas said.

"Whatever." The green eyed girl muttered.

"But I prefer you much more." Phoenix cheeks turned pink and then she felt something warm and soft on her cheek.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Fee." He whispered ever so quietly next to her ear. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"I will too, Roxy…" She said as a tear fell down her cheek.

* * *

The next morning, Phoenix left for Agrabah. Her punishment flew by in a blink of an eye. She realised that she got so much stronger with her Keyblade. Instead of being heavy, she felt like she could swing her weapon like a feather and was much quicker with it. A short summary of what happened throughout her punishment would be…

In Agrabah, Abu gave her a loaf of bread as a thank you (yes it was stolen). She saw Princess Jasmine and Aladdin together and couldn't help but think about Roxas. Kura started pestering her to confess her love for him.

In Beast's Castle, Phoenix learnt about the magical rose and the magic behind it; the magic of love. This made Kura pester her even more about her love for Roxas.

In Olympus Coliseum, Phil flirted with her but all he got were bruises and punches. Kura seemed to have fun at the same time, well laughing at Phoenix. But the guardian also threatened Phoenix, saying that if she didn't confess soon, Kura would have Roxas and Phoenix would have to go out with Phil; ew!

Nothing much really happened in Halloween Town; well except for Phoenix getting scared the hell out of by everything over there.

Loads of weird stuff happened in Wonderland which freaked out Phoenix. She shrunk, followed a white rabbit, had tea with the mad hatter and talked to some roses and flowers. Phoenix even smoked with the Caterpillar and it was quite hard to leave but Kura reminded her of Roxas.

In Neverland, she didn't just fight Heartless, she fought Pirates too. Phoenix became friends with Peter Pan and the Lost Boys. She was part of the Lost Boys for a while but had to go back and _grow up_. But Phoenix found a little fairy called Tinkerbell and became friends with her. She even learnt how to fly. Let's just say that Kura was a bit jealous of Tinkerbell who was always on Phoenix's other shoulder.

* * *

Phoenix finally finished her mission in Twilight Town. She sighed with relief and looked up at the Clock Tower with a smile. 'I haven't been there for such a long time and…I bet Roxy's up there!'

"_Well go and see him! And confess, confess, CONFESS!" _Kura yelled.

"Um Kura, I kinda get the idea." Phoenix said in her mind.

"_Oops, sorry." _

Phoenix started walked up the stairs and every step she took, she grew more nervous and tense. What if he didn't like her the same way? What if he didn't see her that way? What if this would ruin their friendship?

"_Stop being so pessimistic Phoenix!" _

"Easy for you to say Kura. If you were in my position, you would be pulling your hair out!" Phoenix growled in her mind.

"_Alright, I'll stay quite now." _

'If only you'd stay quiet forever!' Phoenix thought.

"_I heard that!" _

Her slow walking turned into running. She pounced onto the steps as if a lioness on her prey. She finally got to the top and panted for oxygen. She turned the corner and saw the boy she wanted to see; Roxas.

He was staring at the sunset whilst eating sea salt ice cream. The sunset made his blonde hair darker, his flawless skin glow and his lips seem softer. Phoenix blushed at this and averted her eyes to the ground.

"Hey…Roxy." She squeaked and he turned around with his ice cream in his mouth. Phoenix couldn't help but giggle and blush even more at this; cute! Roxas bit his ice cream and took it out of his mouth to show a wide grin.

"You're back!" He said with relief and she nodded. The red haired nobody sat down next to him on his left side. "I'm so glad you're okay." She looked at him with tears falling down her cheeks as she fluttered her eyelashes.

"I told you I'd be back quick, silly! I missed you…" She sniffed and he furrowed his eyebrows; was she okay.

"Phoenix, are you alright?" She shook her head and stared at the sunset. Roxas stared at her closely; the sunset would make her hair glow brighter like fire. Her eyes were already sparkly because of the tears, but they glistened because of the sun rays.

"I'm not alright, Roxas, there's something I need to tell you." Roxas blinked at this and Phoenix looked away from him.

"_Come on Phoenix, you can do this!" _Kura cheered on and the said nobody took a deep breath. "Roxy, I'm in love with you and I realised that I really need you in my life."

She wiped her tears away and was afraid to look him in the eye. She was afraid that if she stared into those eyes and he would reject her, she would have an emotional breakdown. Phoenix gulped, there was a calm silence growing between them.

"Roxas, I'm sorry…" Just as she was about to continue, she heard that lovely voice.

"Fee…" She turned around and her eyes widened.

His soft divine lips were pressed against hers. She felt her cheeks go warm and red. Her eyes became heavier and she closed them. She remembered how Riku kissed, but this was much different and much better. She needed, no, _**wanted**_this kiss, his kiss. Phoenix melted into the kiss like an ice cream in the sun. Roxas' lips tasted like sea salt ice cream, salty but sweet at the same time; just the way she liked it.

Roxas broke the kiss and she opened her eyes. "I need you as well, Fee. I need you, in every moment in my life." She smiled at this with another tear falling down her cheek. He wiped it away and leaned closer to her. "I feel the same way for you, Phoenix."

"You do?" She asked with a smile and he nodded. "Um…" Her cheeks went pink and Roxas tilted his head to the side. "Can I…have a bit of your ice cream?" She asked sheepishly and he laughed at this. The blonde haired nobody held the ice cream next to her mouth and she took a bite. Roxas watched her dreamily and sighed.

"Phoenix," She looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"I love you." Phoenix sighed at this and wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you too." She said and he returned the hug with a kiss on her head.

* * *

Awwww! Special thanks and credit to **'Riilustra -Your Sweetest SIN' **for giving me the idea for the confession and all the fluff!

~Parisa01


	32. Chapter 32: Sorry and flying

**KH 358/2 Days: Phoenix's Fate**

_Chapter 32_

_Sorry and flying_

"I'm back!" Phoenix giggled as she and Roxas entered Where Nothing Gathers. Xemnas and Saix's eyes widened as they saw the young nobody with a smile on her face. "That was one fun punishment. Hey can I do it again? But this time I wanna do it with Axel and Roxas." Axel on the other hand twitched at this.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"Well, yeah! What do you say, Ax?" Phoenix stuck her tongue at him. Xemnas stood from his throne and jumped to the ground. He landed in front of Phoenix and glared down at her.

"To call yourself a nobody, is a disgrace." He glared down at her and she looked up at him with a blank look. Roxas held Phoenix's hand and his grip tightened as he glared up at Xemnas.

"I'm not afraid of you. I don't care if I'm a disgrace." She growled and Xemnas glared harder. Then he opened a Corridor of Darkness and left.

"Phoenix." Saix called and she turned to him. "I expect a full report by tomorrow morning."

"Saix, she just got here!" Axel growled.

"She's tired, Saix. Let her rest." Roxas stood up for her and Phoenix smiled at this. Her smile turned into a smirk. She reached into her coat and took out a thick pile of paper. The red haired nobody gave it to Saix who's eyes widened. Slowly he took it and read through it. He stopped and looked at her.

"Is there anything else you want?" She asked irritated and he shook his head vigorously. "Good. Roxas, Axel, let's go to Clock Tower. I got something to show you guys and I need to tell you about the missions."

The red haired and blonde haired nobodies nodded and she opened a Corridor of Darkness. Her brother and love walked through it and just as Phoenix was about to leave, she noticed Xion. She walked up to the dark haired nobody with a smile.

"Hey Xion." She mumbled.

"Oh, hi no.14." Phoenix shook her head.

"You don't have to call me that now, Phoenix is fine. So, have they been punishing you or treating you badly?" Xion averted her eyes to the ground and shook her head. Phoenix knew she was lying and sighed. She placed her hand on the blue eyed girl's shoulder and Xion looked up at her.

"If you ever need to talk about anything just talk to me, I'll be here to listen. Xion, I'm sorry about everything. I'm sorry about being so mean to you." Xion shook her head.

"It's okay, don't worry about it. Go on, I bet Axel and Roxas are waiting for you." Phoenix nodded.

"Yeah you're right. Alright, see ya!"

"Bye…" Xion smiled sadly as she waved at Phoenix.

* * *

_Clock Tower…_

"What took you long?" Axel asked and Phoenix sat in between her brother and Roxas.

"I was just talking to Xion." She answered.

"So…have you guys confessed yet?" They paused and their eyes widened.

"You knew she/he loves me?!" Roxas and Phoenix said in perfect sync.

"Uh, yeah!" Axel scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"And you didn't tell us?!" They asked as they crossed their together.

"Hey, now where's the fun when both of you know, huh? Where's the magic in that?" They blushed at this and looked at each other from the corner of their eyes. Roxas smiled and winked at her and she giggled at this with pink cheeks.

"But you guys make a good couple." Axel said with a smile.

"Thanks Axel." Roxas thanked.

"Thanks Axel, love you bro!" Phoenix exclaimed and kissed his cheek.

"Alright, alright, I get the idea! Yuck!" The red haired pyro wiped his cheek and Roxas and Phoenix laughed at this.

Phoenix started telling them about her missions (except for Tinkerbell) and they laughed together like good old times. The red haired girl stood up and Tinkerbell appeared.

"Woah, what is that?" Axel jumped, pointed and asked. The fairy on the other hand crossed her arms and pouted.

"This is Tinkerbell and she's a fairy." Phoenix smiled.

"But fairies-" Just as Axel was about to continue, his sister covered his mouth.

"Please don't say it. Or else Tinkerbell might die." Phoenix uncovered his mouth and looked at the fairy who sat on her shoulder. "Hey Tink, can I have some pixie dust?" Tinkerbell nodded and covered Phoenix with the golden dust.

She looked down at Roxas and held out her hand for him. "Hey Roxy, do you trust me?" Phoenix asked and Roxas took her hand as he stood up.

"Of course, with my life." He answered.

"Close your eyes hold onto me tight and don't let go." Roxas did as he was told and Phoenix jumped off the tower. Axel's eyes widened and he stood up. He looked down to see Phoenix flying.

"Roxas, you can open your eyes now." The said boy opened his sapphire blue eyes and gasped.

"Woah!" Roxas slurred with excitement and enthusiasm.

"You're flying, Phoenix!" Axel exclaimed and Phoenix rolled her eyes at this.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Sherlock!" She turned to Roxas with a smile. "You can do it too!"

"I can?" The red haired nobody nodded.

"All you need is trust and a little bit of pixie dust!" Phoenix giggled.

'Damn, that rhymes!' Axel said to himself. Roxas nodded and closed his eyes. Tinkerbell sprinkled some pixie dust on him and slowly, Phoenix let go of his hand. Her smile turned into a grin.

"Roxy, look! You're flying!" He opened his eyes and gasped to see that he was flying. He held her hand and smiled at her. She turned to Axel with a cheeky look.

"You know you want to!" Phoenix sang and he smirked. Next minute, Axel was in the air with his sister and best friend.

"Hey, let's play tag!" Phoenix shouted. She looked at Roxas and they smirked at each other.

"Axel, you're it!" They said in unison and flew away.

* * *

Sorry if it was short. Please review! Next chapter: Phoenix keeps on having these weird dreams…or are they…something else?

~Parisa01


	33. Chapter 33: Dreams and secrets

Slowly, Phoenix is starting to see Haruka's memories. Contains references from Kingdom Hearts: Haruka's Journey. I hope you guys don't mind! Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate it!

**KH 358/2 Days: Phoenix's Fate**

_Chapter 33_

_Dreams and secrets_

"_When we grow up…" _ said. "Let's get off these islands, you, me and S_, the three of us." She smiled at the idea. _

"_Yeah, it would be fun! Going on adventures and all!" She exclaimed enthusiastically._

"_You and I can find your home H_" _ looked at him. _

"_Would you really do that for me R_?" She asked and he turned to her with a smile on his face._

"_Yeah!" _

"_Thank you R_" She mumbled and he shook his head. _

"_No, you don't have to thank me. We're best friends!" He held her hand and she giggled. _

"_Yeah, best friends!"_

* * *

Phoenix gripped onto the bed covers and jolted up with beads of sweat rolling down her forehead. Her panting died down and she gulped. The red haired nobody wrapped her knees and hugged them against her chest.

'What was…that?' She asked herself. 'Was it a dream…or was it more than that? Something's going on with me.' Roxas opened his blue eyes and looked at Phoenix who was rocking herself slowly. He sat upright and touched her face. The red haired nobody looked up at him and gulped.

"Hey, you okay? You look pale; did you have a bad dream?" He asked and she sighed.

'I don't know what it was, Roxas…' She felt like saying.

"Phoenix…?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him very tightly. He furrowed his eyebrows at this but nonetheless returned the hug. He kissed the top of her head and she leaned her head against his chest.

"If there's anything on your mind, talk to me about it, okay?" She closed her eyes and breathed out.

"Okay…" She mumbled quietly.

"I love you…" He intertwined his fingers with hers.

"I love you too…" She said and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_The next day…_

Phoenix returned back to the Castle from another mission and was anticipating seeing Roxas and Axel. She was in the Grey Area and saw her brother and love. Her eyes widened and so did her grin. Just as she was about to raise her hand and call out for them, something flashed and she saw something behind her eyelids.

__ whistled at her best friends. They turned to her and _ smiled with _ grinning. "Hey guys!" _ stood on the boats and waved._

She blinked and shook her head. The red haired nobody took a step towards them and tripped over her feet. She fell to the ground and they turned to her. Something flashed again and she saw another _dream_.

__ didn't watch her feet and her right foot stepped over the boat. She was too excited that she tripped over the boat with her left foot. "Woah!"_

_The red haired girl fell flat face first into the shallow water which made it worse._ __ looked up and spat some water out of her mouth. "Yuck!" Her face twisted with disgust._

"_Hey _, you okay?" She heard his voice and gulped a bit of leftover seawater in her mouth. That was vile but it was replaced with sweetness when she looked at him._

"Hey Fee, you okay?" Roxas asked and she looked up at him with wide eyes. It was as if what she saw before mirrored what was going on in reality, or was it the other way round?

"Um, yeah…" Roxas held out his hand for her and she gladly accepted it. Whilst pulling her up, Phoenix closed her eyes and saw another thing.

_With faint pink cheeks, she took his hand and he pulled her up. But then her hand slipped from his hand purely because of his slippery gloves._

Phoenix opened her emerald eyes and they widened as what she saw was really happening. Roxas wrapped his arms around Phoenix and held her closely to his chest.

"Careful." He whispered ever so softly. She looked up and realised how close she was to him. Roxas stared into her bright green eyes and she looked up into his sapphire blue eyes. When she blinked she saw cyan eyes. Then she remembered someone who had those same colour eyes.

_The first thing she saw was a pair of captivating cyan eyes. They were so beautiful and familiar. She blinked and fluttered her eyelashes. _

That imposter, but, why did she see his eyes.

"Earth to Phoenix!" Axel snapped her out of daze and Roxas pulled away from her. She looked at Axel and scratched the back of her head nervously.

"Heh, sorry about that!" She giggled.

"Are you okay, Phoenix?" Her brother asked.

"Yes, I'm completely fine." The pyro raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" He slurred and Phoenix rolled her eyes at this.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"How many fingers am I holding up then?"

"Four." She muttered.

"No, five!" Axel said and Phoenix's left eye twitched.

"Axel, you're holding up four fingers!" The pyro's smirk dropped and Roxas and Phoenix started to laugh at him. Axel raised his hands up in the air with a cheesy grin.

"You got me!"

"Don't worry Axel; you're secret of not being able to count properly is safe with us. What do you say Phoenix?" The red haired nobody placed her index finger on her lips with a cheeky smile.

"Oh I won't." She said in a teasing way.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about? I can count! Got it memorised?" He tapped his finger on the side of his head. Phoenix and Roxas looked at each other with smirks.

"Sure you can, Axel!" They said in unison and started running away from Axel, whose eyebrow twitched. But then they started to call and sing. "Axel can't count! Axel can't count! Axel can't count!"

"What?" Then he realised what they were going to do, shout it to everyone in the Castle. "No!" He started running after them.

* * *

_Later on…_

Phoenix giggled at Axel's little counting problem as she ran her hand through her hair. She was standing in front of the mirror and the blonde haired nobody sat on the counter of the sink. She picked up a brush and started to brush her hair.

"How many times do you have to brush your hair?" Roxas asked.

"Well I am a girl." She said.

"I know that, obviously. But it's not even night time to brush you're hair yet." He pointed out and she rolled her eyes at this; men.

"I love my hair." She stated.

"I love my hair too, but you don't see me brushing it every minute I spare." He hopped off the counter and walked up to Phoenix. She placed the brush down and looked up at Roxas with a smile.

"That's because, Roxy..." She pinched his cheek. "…You're a boy and you won't understand." He rolled his eyes at this and snaked his arms around her waist. She blushed at this and he pulled her closer to him.

"You shouldn't brush your hair so much."

"And why not?" Phoenix asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because, you're amazing just the way you are." Roxas mumbled and leaned closer to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and their noses were touching. "Even like this…" Suddenly, he started rustling her hair and she whined.

"Ah, Roxas!" She started chasing him and they went into the bedroom. Phoenix pushed him onto the bed and she tripped over the mat and landed in an awkward position. Then something flashed again.

_It was very awkward, his body was on top of hers and her arms were around his neck._

But what made Phoenix snap into reality were Roxas' lips on hers. This seemed to calm her down and she sighed with delight as she melted into the kiss. They switched places and now, Roxas was on top of Phoenix. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

"Um…" Instantly, they pulled away and looked at Demyx. "Dinner's ready."

"Oh, okay." Phoenix said.

Demyx turned around and walked up to the door. He looked back at the lovebirds. "Guys," Roxas and Phoenix looked up at him "your secret's safe with me, don't worry about it."

"Thank you Demyx." Roxas smiled.

"Thanks Demy!" Phoenix grinned and Demyx gave them the thumbs up.

* * *

Please review! The dreams keep on getting worse. Next Chapter: Phoenix has a mission to find Xion who's on Destiny Islands with…Riku and… Riku vs Phoenix?!

~Parisa01


	34. Chapter 34: Strange and fight!

This is going to be one hell of a long chapter.

**KH 358/2 Days: Phoenix's Fate**

_Chapter 34_

_Strange and fight! _

_In Twilight Town…_

Namine stood in front of the pod like machine where Sora slept. She sighed gravely and took a glance at the heart shaped machine then at Sora again.

"You seem to be struggling." Diz stated as he stood behind her.

"A nobody is interfering, I think." Namine clasped her hands together and closed her eyes.

"A nobody?" The man in red asked.

"I try to piece his memory back together, but what if some of the pieces got lost?" Namine looked at the ground. "There would be no way for me to finish. If that happened, and they found their way into someone else, he'd never get them back."

"Oh, I think he could do without a memory or two." Diz mumbled and the blonde haired '_witch'_ looked up at Diz.

"But, what if he needs those memories in order to wake up? What if they're the key?"

"Namine," He warned. "You are witch who has power over Sora and the Princess' memories and the ones connected to them. Are you seeing something I cannot?" He asked.

"If his memories become her memories, she will never survive it." Namine sighed.

"It appears we have come to a standstill." Diz stated.

"Yes."

"Riku, I think you know what needs to be done." The silver haired boy nodded.

"Right." And he left.

When Riku was out of the room, Namine walked up to the heart shaped pod and so did Diz.

"Is there anything wrong with the Princess?" Namine frowned and looked at the ground.

"I have already found the memories of her past and pieced them together. Now, they're safely inside her."

"She will not remember her parents, because she was too young." Namine nodded.

"But, there's a problem with Haruka's memories." She mumbled.

"What is it?" Diz asked immediately and Namine gulped.

"There's another nobody out there, Haruka's nobody; she's starting to encounter with Haruka's memories. That means that if Haruka wakes up which is still a small chance, she will only have the memories of her past in her home, that's it." Namine said sadly.

"So that means the memories are inside the Princess' nobody. The only way that Princess Haruka can gain her other memories back is if we extract those memories from her nobody."

"Correct."

"How long will it take to extract the memories?" Diz asked.

"No longer than a day." Namine answered and the mysterious man nodded.

"Very well, I will explain this to Riku." Diz muttered.

* * *

_Castle That Never Was… _

Things were starting to get very strange in those few weeks, mostly Phoenix, Xion and Roxas.

Phoenix was starting to get very quiet all of a sudden and kept on seeing these memories. Memories which consisted of people that she's never met before, but one was of a younger version of the imposter. His name started with an 'R'.

Another boy had brown spikey hair and blue eyes, somehow he reminded her of Roxas, those eyes. Sometimes whenever Phoenix looked at Roxas, she saw the other boy instead. His name begun with an 'S'.

There was a girl in her memories too; she had short hair like Phoenix but was auburn and she also had these crystal blue/indigo eyes. She was very beautiful, but for some reason, the girl was shown in a negative way, and Phoenix felt it. For some strange reason, Xion reminded Phoenix of the girl in her memory, they looked just like each other. Her name started with a 'K'.

Phoenix always saw that girl from the islands, with red curly hair and green eyes. She was in all the memories, but it was really weird that they looked like each other. They were just like each other but Phoenix didn't know why this was going on. Her hair was also turning curly at the bottom which was also odd.

The other thing that was very strange was Xion disappearing and running away. She kept on asking these silly questions as well like; why am I in the Organisation? But Phoenix was well aware of why Xion was acting this way. She was starting to doubt her true existence. But the red haired nobody didn't want her to find out what she was; but Xion already knew.

Roxas was starting to grow weaker and weaker as Xion grew stronger and stronger. The blonde haired nobody felt exhausted whenever he used the Keyblade and this worried Phoenix. But she had a feeling what Riku said to her was starting to happen. Probably, Roxas' powers were being absorbed by Xion.

* * *

_321 Days…_

"_NOOOO!"_

"_What are you doing?" She asked with tears in his eyes._

"_Stop!" The brown haired boy assumed that his best friend was going to hurt the Beast. _

"_So you finally made it. About time. I've been waiting for you, especially you H_" She didn't blush at this or demonstrate the slightest sign of shyness; her face showed an irritated and disappointed face._

Phoenix hugged her knees against her chest as she sat to a sleeping Roxas on the bed. Her fists were curled up and they started to tremble with anger.

"_You've always pushed me, as I've always pushed you."_

"_But it all ends here. There can't be two Keyblade masters."_

"_No! I think you're forgetting something." She touched her heart. "Don't take me as if I'm invisible. Don't take me as if I'm useless. Don't take me as if I can't fight and definitely don't take me as a damsel in distress because I am a Keyblade master as well!"_

"_It's up to me to save her now and I will save her." It was as if someone ripped her heart like a paper._

Her eyes widened and she felt like someone was strangling her. When she heard that, she felt like her whole world was dissolving. She didn't know why, but it felt like her non-existent heart was breaking yet again. She looked at Roxas who was sleeping very peacefully, but then his eyebrows furrowed together. He too was starting to see these strange dreams…

"_Let the Keyblade choose…its true master!" The silver haired boy raised his hand up. S_'s Keyblade started to tremble as it shone and disappeared._

_R_ chucked a wooden play sword. S_ fell onto his knees and his palms were on the ground. _

"_We have to remember our mission, we must follow the key." Donald said. _

"_Yeah, you're right. That's what the King said." Goofy agreed._

_H_ looked at them with large eyes not believing this, as they walked to R_'s side._

"_H_, you might as well just leave me here and go and join R_. I won't mind." R_ smirked with triumph and she gasped at what S_ said. The silver haired boy opened his arms for her with a big smirk on his face. _

"_Come on H_, you can come to me now."_

"_Come on H_." She shook her head and placed her hand onto S_'s shoulder. _

"_I'm sorry R_, but I can't just leave my friend like this, especially without a weapon. My friends are my power," H_ looked down at S_ with a smile "and I'm theirs! I'm not going to leave S_ like this." _

A tear fell down Roxas' cheeks and he opened his eyes. He sat upright and his blue eyes fell on Phoenix. She looked a bit different; her hair was fully curly and much longer. She wore different clothes; a red and white striped tank top, light blue jean shorts and red trainers.

Phoenix touched his cheek and asked, "Roxas are you okay?" The red haired nobody turned into her original appearance and he blinked.

"Yeah, just a bad dream, that's all." She wiped the tear away and cupped his cheek. She leaned in closer and gently kissed him. He returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

_Later on…_

Phoenix was walking up the Naught's Skyway and saw Xigbar eavesdropping on Axel and Xion's conversation. This made Phoenix grip her fist and grind her teeth together. Quietly she walked up to Xigbar and placed her hand on her hip.

"Eavesdropping is extremely rude, Xigbar." She muttered murderously and venomously. He turned around and she glared at him. He smirked at her. It was as if the eye patched nobody saw the young woman he fought a decade ago; Harumi.

"Are you just gonna stand her and smirk at me like an idiotic fool or are you going to leave?" She asked with a dark aura around her.

"Hmph." Was all he said and he left. Phoenix made her way towards Xion and looked up at her with an emotionless face.

"Xion, are you aware of what you really are?" She asked curiously.

"Yes." She answered plainly and her eyes widened. "Y-you know?!" Suddenly, Phoenix felt Axel grab her wrist.

"Since when did _**you**_ know _**this**_?" He hissed and she looked at the ground.

"I've known this truth for a very long time. But I never had the guts to tell anyone." She mumbled.

"PHOENIX, WHY?! DID YOU HATE HER THAT MUCH?!" Axel roared at his little sister and tears filled her eyes. Xion shook her head at this. Phoenix looked up at her angered brother.

"I didn't know to tell anyone the truth! Do you know how hard it was for me to know?!"

"But why didn't you tell anyone?" He yelled.

"BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO HURT ANYONE!" She screamed and pulled her arm away from her brother.

"I, I'd rather make myself suffer than make you guys hurt. I didn't want to hurt you, Axel and I don't ever want to hurt you. I'm sorry." She cried and ran off.

* * *

_A few days later…_

"Phoenix…" Saix mumbled at the door. Phoenix was lying down on the bed staring at the white ceiling.

"What is it, Saix?" She asked rather gently and the blue haired nobody was a bit shocked at this. Nonetheless he didn't let this show and composed himself.

"Xion ran away again, if you don't mind…" She huffed at this; Xion was very hard to handle.

"I understand what I have to do." Saix walked up to her as she sat upright.

"I'm sorry if this is troubling you in your spare time." Phoenix shook her head at this and looked at Saix with such soft eyes. Her green eyes weren't filled with hatred or loathing, they were soft like a feather.

"It's okay, don't worry about it. I don't mind at all." She stood up and opened a Corridor of Darkness. Her back was towards him and she frowned.

"Saix…"

"Yes Phoenix?" He asked and she hesitated for a moment. Then she sighed deeply with a tear falling down her cheek.

"I just wanted to say, that I'm sorry for everything that's happened. I'm sorry I've treated you. I hope you forgive me, even if you don't, I won't mind." It was silent afterwards until Saix broke the silence.

"It's me who's supposed to be sorry, Phoenix." He muttered.

"It's okay Saix. Do you forgive me?"

"Of course I do." She smiled at this.

"Thank you." Phoenix said sweetly and left. Saix on the other hand looked at the ground and sighed.

She knew where Xion would be. The dark haired nobody loved sea shells and this was a major hint; Destiny Islands.

* * *

_Destiny Islands…_

Phoenix opened her eyes and they widened. That imposter's hand was on Xion's shoulder. Her right hand was behind her and her Keyblade appeared in that hand. Quietly, she walked towards them and stopped. She kept a bit of distance from the imposter. The red haired nobody lifted her Keyblade up and aimed it at the silver haired teen.

"Xion." Phoenix muttered and they turned around to look at her. Xion's eyes widened and she gasped. "Return back to the Castle."

"But Phoenix…"

"No buts just do it!" Phoenix's voice was rising and Xion walked up to her side.

"What about you?" Phoenix smirked wickedly at this and kept her eyes on the silver haired boy in front of her.

"I have the opportunity to deal with this imposter and I'm going to take it. Now, leave. I don't want any more words from you." She growled and Xion glanced at Riku, then left.

"As for you…" Phoenix swung her Keyblade towards Riku who blocked the attack with his own weapon.

"So you really think you can defeat me?" He asked smugly.

"Oh I don't think, I know." He swung his Keyblade and she jumped back. They started fighting and the one who was struggling now was Riku. He was shocked at how strong Phoenix had become. Her fighting style started to resemble the girl he loved. He remembered when she fought him.

"_No, you're wrong. The boy I met 10 years ago is long gone and replaced with the darkness. You leave me no choice Riku. You've done too much to me." She looked down and touched her heart. "But I'm not weak anymore!" She yelled as she ran towards him. _

_They engaged in battle and for Haruka it was really hard. There was so much darkness coming from him, it was unbelievable but she wasn't going to lose. Then all the moments of when she succeeded in life repeated in her mind and this gave her strength. Now it was Riku who was struggling and he skidded back when she swung her Keyblade at him._

"Thundara!" Riku yelled and as the lightening bolted towards her she used the darkness which made it fade away. The silver haired teen gasped at this.

"You can't fight the darkness with thunder, it will never work." He growled at this and started fighting her again. She smirked sickly at this. "I'm not weak anymore; I'm strong because of my friends. They're my power and I'm theirs!"

This hit a nerve for Riku; he knew now what he was supposed to do. He was going to get Haruka back whether Phoenix liked it or not. He was going to make Phoenix realise what she really is…

* * *

The next chapter will be really extreme. I kinda left you guys at a cliff-hanger and I won't be telling you what will happen in the next chapter. You guys need to wait. But please review!

~Parisa01


	35. Chapter 35: Haruka

Warning: RikuXOC in this chapter. A/N: Axel has forgotten Haruka, because Phoenix has replaced her in his life.

**KH 358/2 Days: Phoenix's Fate**

_Chapter 35_

_Haruka _

Riku swung his Keyblade and Phoenix's Keyblade fell out of her hand. The silver haired teen's weapon fell to the ground as well but he did this intentionally. The imposter took off his blindfold and it dropped to the floor. Slowly, he was walking up to her like a predator about to kill its prey. For every step he took towards her, she stepped back with an emotionless face.

Roxas and Axel hid behind the bushes and stared at them. "What's that jerk planning?" Roxas whispered murderously.

"I don't know…" Axel replied as they watched on.

Her back hit the leaning tree. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them down gently but firmly. Roxas was about to storm at that imposter and beat the living hell out of him but Axel held him back. Phoenix stared at the silver haired boy straight in the eye and he leaned closer. Their noses were touching and she tried to pull her hands away from him but couldn't.

"Haruka…" He whispered ever so quietly and she gulped. Her cheeks were the colour of her hair and she didn't know why she was blushing. He closed his cyan eyes and what he did next made her eyes widen and Roxas' blood boil.

Riku pressed his lips against hers and kissed her. This time it wasn't an accident, it was real. Her legs felt like jelly and her entire body felt numb. Her eyes burned with tears but they didn't fall. Then suddenly her mind flashed.

"_I Riku," She turned around and placed his hand on his heart. The red haired girl couldn't help but giggle at this. "I Riku will take on oath to always be your best friend no matter what. I will promise to never slap you and comfort you. I will always save you whenever you're in trouble. I will be there to wipe away those tears."_

_Haruka tiptoed and her forehead leaned against his. They stared into each other's eyes, cyan eyes into emerald orbs. The pair was so close that the tips of their noses were touching…_

_Riku leaned his chin against her collarbone and he kissed her cheek…_

"_Haru, I need to tell you something. Throughout this journey I…" Riku begun and she shook her head. The red haired heartless lifted her hand to cup his face and she smiled for the last time. Then she muttered those last three words which echoed into his heart and then she was finished. Those three words she always yearned to say to him. Those three words which filled his heart with happiness yet regret. Those three words; "I love you…"_

Phoenix closed her eyes and started to kiss back. Riku let go of her wrists and she kept them there. The silver haired Keyblade wielder wrapped his arms around her waist and Roxas hissed with jealousy. She melted into the kiss and let everything go. The blonde haired nobody's eyes widened at this; he couldn't believe it.

But then she remembered Roxas and placed her hands onto Riku's chest. He pulled away from her but their lips were still touching. He breathed and she shook her head.

"Stop, this is wrong…" She whispered and he kissed her again. "Stop it." She whimpered against his lips but he didn't stop. Just as Axel was about to get up and kill the imposter, Phoenix finally reacted. She pushed him away, slapped him whilst yelling.

"I SAID STOP IT RIKU!" He stared at her with large eyes; she knew his name. Phoenix was panting as the tears fell down her cheeks. But then she realised something, she looked up at him and gulped.

"Your name, how did I know you're name when you didn't even tell me? Is Riku really you're name?" She asked.

"Yes, Riku is my name." Riku placed his hand on his heart. Her eyes widened and the tears kept on falling down her cheeks.

"It's time to face the truth, Phoenix." She placed her hands onto her chest and looked at the ground.

"So the memories that I keep on seeing, they're…Haruka's memories." She stated.

"Phoenix, you're Haruka's nobody. It's the truth." The warm tears kept on falling down her cheeks.

"Riku…please tell me about my persona." She mumbled depressingly and Riku sighed at this. She was really down about this. Her bottom lip quivered and her hands trembled. She was breathing heavily. Riku felt a pang in his heart he felt sympathy for this nobody.

"Phoenix…" He opened her arms for her and Roxas' eyes widened. He shook his head.

'Phoenix, no…' He said to himself.

She looked up at him and he smiled sadly at her.

"Riku!" She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his torso. Axel and Roxas gasped at this.

"Phoenix, after everything I've done to you. I want you to know that I'm always with you. I'll be your shoulder to cry on, so cry." He stated and that's what she did. Her quiet crying turned into loud wailing. The silver haired boy wrapped his arms around her and returned the hug. He repeated everything he did to Haruka to Phoenix.

_Riku just stroked her silky red hair and hushed, "It's gonna be okay."_

"Thank you Riku." Phoenix muttered.

"_Everything's going to be okay." He whispered soothingly next to her ear and she calmed down. Riku kissed the top of her head and he pulled away just by only a few centimetres._

She nodded at this and sniffed.

"You need to stay strong now, Phoenix. Stay strong for the people you care about the most." He held her hands and she looked up at him with a nod.

"Now, smile for me." She blinked at this and he sighed. Riku pinched her cheeks. "Smile, chubby face." He said with the name he used to tease with Haruka.

"Oh sod off Riku." Phoenix said sarcastically. She pushed his hands away from her face. Riku raised an eyebrow at this.

"What's _**that**_ supposed to mean?" He asked.

"It means get lost, grandpa." She said.

"Grandpa, do I look like a grandpa to you?" She giggled at this and Roxas frowned. He got up and opened a Corridor of Darkness. The blonde haired boy stormed into it and Axel followed. Her laughing died down and she sighed.

"Riku, I want to know everything about Haruka." Riku nodded at this and his face was serious. He took Phoenix's hand.

"Come on, let's sit down and we'll talk about it." She followed him and they sat on the leaning Paopu tree.

"Haruka arrived on the islands when we were only 5. She was washed up onto the coast with girl named Kairi. They both were from another world and they didn't have any memories of their home. Haruka was supposed to be adopted by the Mayor but he chose Kairi instead, stating that she was more adorable…"

"That's why Haruka hated Kairi." Riku's eyes widened at this.

"What?" He asked and she looked at him.

"Didn't you know? Haven't you realised yet? Haruka's been jealous of Kairi for many things. For one thing, Haruka was jealous because Kairi replaced her with you and Sora." Her eyes widened and she gulped. She knew his name too; Sora. Phoenix composed herself.

"It was always you, Sora and Haruka. But then it turned into you, Sora and Kairi with Phoenix on the side. She felt lonely and then loneliness turned into jealousy. Haruka was also jealous whenever Kairi spoke to you Riku. Didn't you ever notice?" Riku sighed sadly at this and looked at the ground.

"Seems like I didn't. I've been such a bad friend towards her…" He mumbled and she shook her head. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't say that." He started to tell her more about Haruka. Even when he slapped her by accident. Then Riku told Phoenix about how jealous he was towards Sora about stealing his best friend.

"That's why you should be careful with the darkness, Phoenix." She shook her head at this.

"I'll always have my light to guide me through darkness. My light is the day to my night. My light will always be there for me no matter what. It's like how Haruka and Sora are your light, isn't it?" She asked with a soft smile, Haruka's smile.

"Yeah, you're right." Riku didn't tell her about when Haruka sacrificed herself.

"There's something you need to know about yourself, it's really important." He said and she looked at him curiously.

"What is it?" Phoenix asked.

"Haruka was a really special person…" She felt like rolling her eyes at this.

"Yes, she really was special to you. I kinda get the picture." He shook his head at this.

"No, not just like that. She was really special in every world out there. Not many people knew what Haruka really was. She's a Princess."

"A Princess, she had royal blood?"

"No, she was the Princess of Light and Darkness. So that makes you a…" Phoenix tilted her head to the side absolutely clueless.

"Phoenix, believe it or not, because you're the Princess of Light and Darkness' nobody you're…" She shook her head.

"Please don't tell me I'm a Princess!" Phoenix frowned.

"Better, you're an extremely powerful nobody. Phoenix, you have more authority and power than Xemnas. You really are a special nobody." Riku said and Phoenix gasped at this.

"What you're trying to say is…that…I'm stronger than Xemnas?" He nodded at this and held her hands.

"If you look inside you, you'll find that power, Phoenix. There's something else you need to know, and this time it's about the Organisation you're in." She furrowed her eyebrows together.

"Is there anything wrong with Organisation XIII?" Riku nodded at this.

"What you guys are doing is really bad. You're fighting Heartless to form Kingdom Hearts so that you guys can become complete full beings. But it's wrong the way you're fighting Heartless, you're releasing their hearts. It won't make any difference. Heartless are just darkness from people's hearts. It's like releasing hearts of people for your own selfish pleasure."

Her eyes widened and she fully realised that what she was doing was so wrong and bad. The red haired nobody placed her hands onto her chest and breathed heavily.

"I've released so many hearts, but how can I stop?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"You don't have to stop now, just stop soon." Phoenix looked at the ground and sighed.

"I feel so guilty…" He placed his hand onto her face and wiped a tear with his thumb.

"You shouldn't. It wasn't you're fault you ended up in the Organisation. It was bound to happen, Phoenix."

"There's one more thing I need to know. How was I born?" He paused at this and gulped. She placed her hands onto his shoulder. Riku looked up into her eyes.

"Sora and I were fighting. I was shot a blast of darkness and he shot a blast of light. But then Haruka sacrificed herself and ran in between. She lost her heart and that's how you were born…"

Phoenix's green eyes widened and filled with tears. Her hands started to tremble and she tried to gulp a lump in her throat but couldn't. She hopped off the leaning tree. She was born through sacrifice, through Haruka's death. Phoenix felt that if it she didn't exist, Haruka would still be alive.

"Phoenix…" Riku mumbled and she shook her head. The green eyed girl turned around and ran off. She raised her hand and opened a Corridor of Darkness. She walked through it.

* * *

_Castle That Never Was…_

Phoenix ended up at the Altar of Naught and stood right in the middle of it. She looked up at Kingdom Hearts and then at the ground. Roxas and Axel were nearby and they noticed her. She summoned her Keyblade and pierced it to the ground. She held onto the handle and closed her eyes…

_As their attacks were ready to fire, Haruka's chest was rising up and falling, she was hyperventilating really badly. 'I won't let this happen, but I can't do anything.' The attacks were released and it was slow motion. The red haired Princess of light and darkness shook her head as the tears fell down her cheeks and onto the floor. 'I feel like all of this is happening…because of me!' She looked up and her eyes widened. 'Then if it's my fault...I'll have to pay the price…I'll have to be punished…I'll have to…' She touched her broken heart and made a run for it, the fastest she's ever run in her 15 years of living. Just as both hits were going to collide someone ran in between. '…I'll sacrifice myself!'_

_Thud, Haruka fell to the ground…_

…"_Goodbye Sora and goodbye…Riku…" Her hand left his cheek and fell to the ground. She laid there limp, cold and unresponsive; dead. _

"_Haruka…"Sora whispered. _

"_Haru!" Riku shouted out. _

"_Haruka!" Sora yelled and started crying. The silver haired boy stood up and his eyes didn't leave her. Her face and lips were pale. "Haruka!" Goofy and Donald cried. On the left side of her chest, it started to glow and her heart escaped her chest and floated up as it disappeared._

Phoenix started screaming, extremely loudly. It was as if she was being burned alive, as if she was dying an agonising death. It was as if she was suffering inside and out. The tears kept on falling down her cheeks like a waterfall which never ended. Her scream was like a loud bell.

Xigbar, Xaldin, Saix, Thomas and Xion rushed to where the red haired nobody was. Roxas and Axel ran up to her. Xemnas walked in casually and stared at her. Phoenix stopped screaming and placed her hand at where her non-existent heart was.

"Phoenix." Axel mumbled.

"_Hey Haru. _

"Phoenix!" Xion exclaimed.

"_Haruka!" Sora yelled and started crying._

"Fee…" Roxas frowned.

"_Thank you Haruka." He said and she blushed._

"_You're welcome Riku." _

She let go of her Keyblade and fell to the ground; unconscious…

* * *

Oh no! Phoenix found out the truth! Please review! It's going to finish very soon!

~Parisa01


	36. Chapter 36: Change and anger

**KH 358/2 Days: Phoenix's Fate**

_Chapter 36_

_Change and anger_

"She's unconscious…" Saix stated as he stared at Phoenix. The unconscious nobody lied down on the bed.

"What do you think has caused this to happen?" Xemnas asked and the blue haired nobody lowered his gaze.

"I do not know, Lord Xemnas." He mumbled.

"Very well." The superior said and left the room. Just as soon as he left, Axel, Roxas, Thomas, Demyx and Xion rushed in and closed the door behind them.

"What happened to her, Saix?" Axel asked stressfully.

"She's unconscious, but thankfully she's not in a coma." Saix answered.

"What do you think happened to her before, when she screamed?" Demyx question and Saix glanced at the door. He was positive that Xemnas was not around.

"I have a feeling, that Phoenix must kept a lot of things bottled up inside and she…well…blew up. And she may have found out something very shocking which made her scream and break down. Phoenix is a very fragile nobody no doubt about that." He explained and they all frowned at this.

"But, she's strong." Saix muttered and left the room. Axel placed his hand onto her face and her calm face twitched.

_Sora raised his arms in front of him and the silver Keyblade appeared in his hands. Then the Keyblade turned into a teenager with red curly hair, green eyes, fair skin which only had a few scratches; Haruka…_

She jolted up with a pale face and large eyes.

"Phoenix, are you okay?" Axel asked and she turned to him. She smiled and a tear fell down her cheek.

"Phoenix!" Roxas exclaimed and hugged her. She was a bit surprised from the instant embrace, but nonetheless she returned the hug. He pulled away from her and she turned to Xion.

But when she turned to the dark haired nobody, her face was even paler but this time with fear. Instead of seeing Xion's normal face, through Phoenix's eyes, she saw Sora. Her bottom lip quivered and tears fell down her cheeks. When Xion turned to the window, she realised her reflection and pulled her hood on.

"Even if you wear you're hood on, I can still see _**his **_face!" Her voice was very different, just like her persona's voice. They all didn't know what she was talking about, all except for Xion. She stood up and nodded.

"I'm sorry." She apologised and Phoenix felt her head ache. She placed her hand onto her hand and her face twisted with pain.

_They stared into each other's eyes and he croaked, "I'm sorry Haru."_

_The silver haired boy turned to Haruka's body and she looked so calm and peaceful as if she was asleep. He leaned down closer to her and whispered into her ear. "I'm sorry for everything I've done." He pulled away and pecked her cold pale lips…_

"_Goodnight, Haru…I'm sorry for everything I've done." Sora sighed. _

She opened her eyes and saw Xion leave the room.

"Guys, can you leave? I need to talk to Axel and Roxas in private." They nodded at this and left. Phoenix hugged her knees against her chest and sighed.

"There's something going on…with me. It's something wrong…" She mumbled.

"There's nothing going on with you Phoenix!" Axel hissed.

"And there's nothing wrong with you!" Roxas said and she looked up at them.

"Haven't you guys noticed yet?" She asked rhetorically and they went quiet.

"I'm starting to change and you can see it. Even my voice has changed. I'm starting to see these memories, they aren't my own. If anything ever happens to-"

"NO!" Roxas and Axel shouted.

"Nothing is going to happen to you Phoenix." Axel said.

"Don't ever say such things. I won't let anything happen to you. I'll protect you with my life. Even if it means dying…" She shook her head at this with tears falling down her cheeks and placed her finger on Roxas' lips.

"No, don't say that. I don't want you to give up your life to protect me, when you can always protect yourself."

"It's because I love you Phoenix." He muttered and Axel stood up. He scratched the back of his head with pink cheeks.

"Um, I'm gonna leave you too alone now." He mumbled awkwardly and his little sister nodded. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Take care of yourself. Got it memorised?" He asked and she smiled sadly at this.

"I will and I'll always remember everything about you." Axel grinned at this and left the room. Roxas sat down next to her on the bed with a frown.

"I saw everything with you and…" She gasped and looked at him with tears brimming in her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry. I, I don't like him that way. It's just…I didn't what was going on at that moment. Do you still…love me?" Phoenix asked and he stared at her without any emotion on his face. Roxas held her hand and she blinked.

"I still love you, no matter what happens." She smiled at this and sniffed. He wiped her tears and leaned closer to her. "I'll always be by your side." He whispered and kissed her cheek. She hugged him and he hugged her back.

* * *

_Day 353…_

Phoenix hasn't been going on missions as ordered by Saix. But there was still something about the blue haired nobody which was very fishy and Phoenix could feel it at the pit of her stomach. She spend most her days lying in bed and stare at the ceiling whenever Roxas or the others were away.

She spoke to Roxas and he told her that he was still weak but he didn't know why. She told him that she was his strength whenever he was weak. But inside, Phoenix felt guilt; she couldn't tell him the truth, it would hurt him so much.

Phoenix and Roxas were walking down the corridor side by side until they stopped. They saw Xigbar, Axel and Saix.

"Explain yourself Axel." No.7 growled.

"I didn't let her go. The old man needs to get his eye checked." Phoenix tried not to giggle at that, but composed herself. "Anyways she was taking an answer."

"I'll give him that. Can't toss the blame around when I couldn't stop her either." Xigbar crossed his arms.

"Now we're left with the one that we can't use. But at least we have Phoenix, who's a strong Keyblade wielder, maybe stronger than Xion." It was as if the old hatred which nearly faded lit up again.

"Excuse me?" Phoenix asked through her teeth and they all looked at her. "Saix, never talk about Roxas like that, ever! And what do you see me as, a tool?" She growled and he ignored this.

"What's going on?" Roxas asked innocently. Saix turned around and walked off.

"Where's Xion?" Phoenix questioned curiously.

"She flew the coop. Flamesilocks here couldn't trouble himself to clip her wings." Xigbar answered and Phoenix grinded her teeth together at this jerk. Axel turned away from his best friend and sister and sighed.

"Axel, he's kidding right?" Roxas asked.

"As if. Your friend," The nobody with the eye patch turned to Phoenix "and your dear older brother sat there sucking his thumb while Xion walked right off."

"I highly doubt he sucked his thumb." She mumbled.

"Heh, your brother has always been a loser in the past. He's was in the past and he still is now."

Her green eyes flashed with anger and rage. Her breathing quickened and turned into panting. Phoenix looked at Xigbar with a glare that could kill. The nobody smirked at this and laughed.

"Blast from the past. You really do look like her." Through Xigbar's eyes, Phoenix turned into a young woman with long straight red hair and blue eyes. "_**She**_ always used to glare at me like that."

"You're not making any sense you bastard!" She yelled and he shook his head whilst tutting.

"Tut-tut! Such bad language for a girl." Phoenix summoned her Keyblade and aimed it at it.

"You better shut up if you know what's good for you." She muttered venomously.

"Ooh, I'm so scared. As if! I'm not scared of a little girl like you."

"I'll beat the living crap of you jerk!" She yelled and was about to charge at him. But Roxas wrapped his arms around her waist and held her back. Xigbar smirked at this and walked away. "Coward!" She shouted but he didn't look back. After no.2 was gone, Roxas let go of Phoenix. Her Keyblade disappeared and she calmed down.

"What happened out there?" Roxas asked.

"Look…" Axel paused and shook his head. "Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing? Xion's gone again." Phoenix said.

"It's just like what Xigbar said; I couldn't stop her from going." The red haired pyro said. His little sister growled and clenched her fist.

"Don't listen to that ass hole! Whatever comes out of his mouth is crap! Just lies, you didn't really let her go…did you?" Phoenix asked.

"Axel, you need to tell us!" Roxas said and they stood in front of him. Axel sighed.

"Xion is like a mirror that reflects you." Phoenix's eyes widened and she stepped back. He was going to tell Roxas the truth.

"I don't understand what you're saying. Do you, Phoenix?" She was silent and her brother glanced at her. Slowly she shook her head and a tear fell down her cheek. She didn't want Roxas to find out.

"Roxas, the Organisation made her to duplicate your powers. She's a puppet." Phoenix felt like she was falling into a bottomless abyss.

"Are you nuts? Xion's a person, not a puppet." Phoenix closed her eyes and wished she could believe it.

"_She's just a puppet." Phoenix gasped at this and gulped. "Xion has only one purpose, to absorb Roxas' memories and the power of the Keyblade."_

"She's smoke and mirrors." Axel shook his head. "And when I looked in the mirror…It wasn't you I saw. And when Phoenix freaked out when she woke up, she saw it too."

"Of course you didn't see me. Xion is Xion, not me!" Roxas shouted.

"That's not what I meant. It was only a matter of time before somebody had to break the mirror." Axel mumbled.

"You mean destroy!" Roxas corrected and Axel fell silent. "Answer me!" The blonde haired nobody roared.

"If somebody doesn't, you'll…" Phoenix finally reacted and rushed to her brother's side. She held onto his arm and the grip tightened. She looked up at him and shook her head vigorously with tears falling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Phoenix…" Her bottom lip quivered and she sighed.

"If somebody doesn't, you'll…You won't be you anymore, Roxas."

"I'll always be me. Your best friend," Roxas looked at Phoenix "and the nobody who loves you." She would have smiled at this but didn't, she just felt worse.

"You're not seeing the bigger picture, Roxas." Axel said.

"Forget it!" Roxas huffed and ran off. Phoenix was about to run after him but Axel grabbed her wrist. She stopped and he let go of her wrist. Slowly, her hand returned to her side.

"Why is this happening?" She asked quietly.

"I…I really don't know." Axel answered.

* * *

Damn, this is so much to take in. Next chapter: Roxas finds out that Axel knew about this and…Phoenix knew all that time and…he gets upset at her! Please review. I have a feeling that after the next chapter (maybe chapter 37 or 38) it will finish.

~Parisa01


	37. Chapter 37: Day 354 Truth

I know the chapter name is pretty lame but I didn't know what else to call it; a lot happens in this chapter. Warning: Roxas is OOC in this.

**KH 358/2 Days: Phoenix's Fate**

_Chapter 37_

_Day 354 Truth_

They all sat in Where Nothing Gathers. Roxas looked sad but Phoenix looked depressed. She didn't sleep, nor ate. She hugged her knees against her chest and buried her face into her knees.

"Xion has vanished again." Xemnas stated.

"Do we know where she is?" Xaldin questioned.

"It, not, she. Xion is just a Replica…a puppet." Thomas growled at this and controlled his anger. Phoenix just closed her eyes.

"Puppet? Someone made her?" Luxord asked and they started talking about random stuff Phoenix didn't pay her attention too. That was until she heard her brother's name.

"Axel, seeing as how she escaped on your watch, it is your responsibility to capture her and return her here. I am willing to overlook any nicks or scratches. Just ensure she still functions on your arrival." Phoenix looked up at her superior. "Axel, you have your orders."

Immediately Phoenix stood up on her throne and glared at Xemnas. "He's not doing it on his own. I'm going with my brother to find Xion." Most of the members gasped at this, but Xemnas smirked.

"Oh will you?"

"Xemnas, I'm not afraid of you and I'm much stronger than you!" Xigbar started to chuckle at this.

"_**You **_stronger than me? If I had a heart I would be dying of laughter. Phoenix you are nothing but a petty fragile nobody." Xaldin and Xigbar laughed at this as Saix smirked. She felt tears burning in her eyes and she growled.

"The same bloody petty fragile nobody who told you about Marluxia and Larxene's plans to overthrow the Organisation. If I didn't hear that conversation that day, things would have been very different. I'm the same petty fragile nobody whom you thanked that night!" She yelled and everyone was quiet.

"Is this the only purpose I serve in this Organisation; to get all the secrets and report to you?!" She asked.

"Of course not, you have only one purpose in this Organisation chosen Keyblade wielder, to capture more hearts." Phoenix growled.

"You are not in this Organisation to have fun; you are not in this Organisation to make friends, you are not in this Organisation to eat sea salt ice cream and you are definitely not in this Organisation to fall in love!" Her eyes widened and her face paled. He smirked at this and glanced at Roxas who had the same expression.

"Yes, what did you think? I would not have found out about your little affair. You both have no hearts therefore you have no emotions, so do not pretend to be in _love_." Her eyes were burning with tears and she gulped.

"You're nothing but a fragile nobody which knows too much." She clenched her fist.

"You trusted me; you said that you trusted me!" She roared.

"I did have trust in you. That was until you did not follow my orders. When you saw the imposter in Twilight Town, you did not finish him off, when you had the chance, did you no.14?" They all looked at her but she kept on glaring at Xemnas.

"Disgraceful nobody, fulfil your duties in this Organisation." Phoenix blinked and looked down with her fringe covering her green eyes.

"Axel, proceed to your mission. Dismissed." Xemnas disappeared and so did Axel. Phoenix also left after to find her brother.

* * *

She ended up in the deserted lounge and saw her brother.

"Axel…" She mumbled and he turned to her. She looked down with tears falling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, for being such a disgraceful sister." She squeaked and he shook his head at this.

"No, don't say that. That's not true." He pulled her into a hug. "You will never be a disgrace." She gripped onto his coat and sniffed. She pulled away from him and he wiped her tears away.

"Promise, you'll be back soon." She mumbled and he nodded.

"I promise." He turned around and opened a Corridor of Darkness. The pyro was about to walk into it until someone called out his name; Roxas.

"Axel!" He ran up to him and stood next to Phoenix. "Xion…I don't think she's safe here anymore. You're really not gonna do what Xemnas says, are you?" He asked.

"I have to, or else I'm not safe here either." Roxas gasped at this and gulped.

"Well…could you at least try not to hurt her this time?" Roxas asked.

"That's up to her." Axel mumbled.

"Roxas." He turned to the blonde haired nobody. "Xion is dangerous."

"What do you mean by dangerous?"

"Have you got all your strength back?" Axel questioned and Roxas sighed.

"Not yet…" The red haired pyro crossed his arms. "How long have you known about her?" Axel looked up at him and glanced at his sister. Phoenix shut her eyes and gulped; she knew what was coming. Axel went quiet at this.

"So…You knew all this time and kept it from me and Phoenix?" Roxas held her hand and looked at her. She pulled her hand away from him and refused to look at him. Phoenix felt her brother and Roxas staring at her.

"Phoenix, you didn't know, right?" He asked and she felt like daggers were being stabbed in every part of her body. She looked up at him and saw those blue eyes sparkling like sapphires. Her bottom lip quivered and she placed her hand on her chest.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and his eyes widened with shock as his face was filled with anger.

"You knew?!" He shouted and stepped towards her. She looked down with disgrace, shame and guilt. "Did you find out just recently or…?" Phoenix looked up at him and she gave up; she had to tell him the truth.

"I knew since the day we found out there was an imposter in the Organisation; he told me about Xion." She mumbled so quietly. Suddenly, Roxas grabbed her by the shoulders and she looked up at his raging eyes.

"You knew all this time but you didn't even tell anyone? Why?! Did you hate Xion that much? Were you that jealous of her?!" He yelled and Axel was just about to snap.

"I-I couldn't…" She couldn't even finish because she was too afraid.

"I can't believe you would stoop that low, Phoenix! I can't believe that you would do that. To think that I fell in love with a person like you."

He pushed her and turned around. The way he spoke it was like he was throwing out the garbage. Axel was just about to charge at him but Phoenix held him back. The pyro looked at his little sister who was crying. She shook her head and mouthed the words, 'No'. He sighed at this and left for his mission.

* * *

_Later…_

Phoenix stood in her room and saw Roxas lying down on the bed. She hugged herself and tears fell down her cheeks. He was staring at the ceiling with a calm look and she gulped when she remembered the anger which was evident in his beautiful blue eyes.

"Roxas…" She mumbled and he didn't even react to this. "I'm sorry…"

"It's too late for being sorry, Phoenix." He muttered and she looked down.

"I didn't want to hurt you Roxas." He shook his head at this.

"You hurt me a lot Phoenix. I don't know if I can ever trust you again. What if there's something else you're hiding from me?"

"But Roxas…"

"I don't want to hear anything, don't talk to me." A tear fell down her cheek and she sighed. The red haired nobody turned around and left the room.

A few hours later, it was dinner time and Phoenix didn't come down to eat. Xemnas looked to his left to see an empty chair and smirked.

"It seems that the disgraceful nobody has not come to eat her food." He stated and deep inside Roxas growled at this; how could he call her that?

There she was, Phoenix, covered in bruises and cuts. She walked up to Saix and placed a bunch of papers onto the table. The red haired nobody turned around and was about to leave.

"Are you not going to eat with us, no.14?" Saix asked.

"No, I'm not hungry." She muttered. "Why should a disgrace eat at the table?" That was the last words and she ran off with a few tears falling down her cheeks. Axel stood there and watched her run away. He gripped onto his fist and looked at Xemnas.

"Look here, I have you know that my baby sister is not a disgrace. She never has been and she never will be." He picked up his sister's food and went up to her room with Demyx behind him.

* * *

_In Phoenix's room…_

Phoenix lied down on her bed wearing her nightdress. Most of her injuries were cleaned up and she was trembling; she wasn't cold.

Axel and Demyx entered the room and she got up but didn't look at them.

"Phoenix, come on, I brought your food." Axel smiled and she leaned her head against the wall.

"I'm not hungry, Axel." She mumbled. Roxas hid near the door and looked into the room.

"But Phoenix, if you don't eat then you might starve until you fade away." Demyx said and she turned to them.

"Well, it doesn't matter then." Phoenix muttered and her trembling turned into shaking. Demyx's eyes widened and he tapped Axel on the shoulder.

"Axel, look! Phoenix is shaking!" Axel's green eyes widened and he looked up. He placed the plate onto the table and placed his hands onto her shoulders.

"Phoenix…" She looked away from him. "Look at me, right now." Slowly, Phoenix looked up at her brother with tears falling down her cheeks.

"You're…drinking elixir again, aren't you?" She averted her eyes away from his and sighed. Demyx and Roxas' eyes widened at this and they gasped. Roxas covered his mouth whilst shaking his head.

"Drinking elixir is bad for you Phoenix!" She leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes. The red haired nobody felt so weak and light headed; she had five bottles of elixir.

"This isn't the first time Demyx." Axel mumbled and Roxas gulped.

"Wait, what?" The nobody with the mullet asked.

"When Roxas was in a coma for the second time, Phoenix wasn't eating was she?" Axel asked and Roxas felt guilt.

'She didn't tell me that she didn't eat when I was in a coma.' He thought.

"Yeah, she didn't come to dinner, but I didn't know why?" Demyx tilted his head to the side. Axel smacked the boy on the head.

"Haven't you realised yet, Dum-dum? Roxas was in a coma, she was worried that he might have never woken up and she felt guilty because just before he fell into a coma, she had an argument with him!" Roxas felt tears brimming in his blue eyes.

"But how does the elixir come into this?" Demyx asked.

"Phoenix became addicted to drinking elixir at that time. She was drowning herself in sorrows." Roxas had tears falling down his cheeks. All that time, she suffered so much and didn't tell him.

"I think she's asleep." Demyx stated and Axel nodded. They both got up and left the room. The red haired pyro spotted Roxas and glared down at him. Then he turned around and walked off. Roxas entered the room and closed the door. He ran up to the bed and burst into tears.

"Phoenix, I'm so sorry, I was so selfish. I didn't know how much you suffered when I was in a coma. Phoenix, I love you so much. I'm sorry!" She didn't even budge or react to this.

There was silence for a few minutes and the blonde haired nobody found this odd. He placed his hand onto her shoulder and shook it softly.

"Phoenix?" He asked but she didn't respond. This worried him even more. "Phoenix." He placed both his hands on her shoulders but she didn't open her eyes.

Roxas looked down and found a red apple in her hand which was bitten. This made his eyebrows furrowed together and he looked up at her face which was extremely pale.

"Phoenix! Phoenix, wake up!" Her face was so calm yet so pale it was as if she was peacefully asleep, but she wasn't. Roxas' blue eyes widened and he yelled. "PHOENIX!"

* * *

Cliff-hanger! Please review!

~Parsia01


	38. Chapter 38: Promise and missing

**KH 358/2 Days: Phoenix's Fate**

_Chapter 38_

_Promise and missing_

"She's fallen into a Sleeping Death." Axel stated and Roxas' eyes widened.

"Phoenix is dead?!" He asked with tears in his eyes.

"Not quite. She's dead but asleep."

"It's my entire fault." The blonde haired nobody looked at the palms of his hands. "If it wasn't for me, Phoenix wouldn't be in this position, this is my entire fault!" Roxas cried.

"What are you saying?" Axel asked rather annoyed and Roxas looked up at him. "Pull yourself together, are you just going to give up so easily and it's not your fault." The blue eyed boy nodded at this.

"You're right; we need to find a way to wake her up. I'm not gonna give up on her. I love her." He stated and Axel frowned.

"Roxas, I can't help you on this. I have my own mission. What you have to do is go to Saix and ask him where Phoenix did her mission?" The red pyro got up. He raised his hand and opened a Corridor of Darkness.

"Roxas, take care of her." He mumbled and Roxas nodded.

"I promise." Axel left and Roxas stood up. He looked down at Phoenix and clenched his fist. "I'll find a way to wake you up."

The blonde haired nobody looked everywhere for Saix. But when he asked Xigbar, the nobody with the eye patch said that he was with Xemnas. Roxas went all the way to Xemnas' room and knocked.

"Come in." The superior stated and Roxas entered the room to see Saix and Xemnas.

"Saix, Xemnas, Phoenix has fallen into a Sleeping Death." Roxas declared.

"What a shame! Such a disgraceful nobody will be remembered." Xemnas said and Roxas growled at this, holding his anger inside him.

"Saix, where did Phoenix do her mission?" The blonde haired boy asked.

"In the Dwarf Woodlands." Saix answered nonchalantly and Roxas turned around.

"Right!" He left the room.

* * *

_Dwarf Woodlands…_

Roxas spoke to a Princess called Snow White and she told him that she had once eaten a red apple which resulted into her falling into a Sleeping Death. It was a poisonous apple and was given by a witch who still lurked in the woods.

The blonde haired boy nodded at this and set out to find the witch in the woods. All he could think about was Phoenix. He found the old woman and approached her.

"Are you the witch who gave Phoenix that red apple?" Roxas asked through his teeth and the ugly witch looked up at him with a wicked smile.

"The girl who's beauty matched Snow White's?" The blue eyed nobody's cheeks were a faint red and he gulped.

"Y-yes. The girl with red haired and green eyes." He mumbled shyly.

"Yes, there was something about the girl. She seemed so sad and lonely." The witch pretended to sound worried. Roxas looked down at the ground and sighed sadly.

"She said that the boy she loved the most, the boy who she cared about the most didn't love her anymore. The poor thing was hungry and I wanted to end her suffering, so I gave her the apple." Roxas' Keyblade appeared in his hand and he aimed it at the old woman.

"What do I have to do to wake her up?" He asked in a threatening tone.

"True love's kiss will wake her up." He lowered his Keyblade and turned around. "You better kiss her soon, or else she will be asleep forever." She warned.

"How soon?"

"In a few minutes!" The old witch started to laugh evilly and Roxas gasped. He had to get to her as soon as possible. He opened a Corridor of Darkness and left.

* * *

_Castle That Never Was…_

Roxas ended up at the bottom of the stairs and he looked up at him and Phoenix's room. The blonde haired boy started running as fast as he could up the stairs. All he could think about was Phoenix. He finally got to their room and found Phoenix lying on the bed peacefully asleep.

He rushed to her side and sat down next to her. He held her cold hands and pressed them against his chest. He leaned down closer to her and his tears fell onto her face.

"I'm sorry for everything I've done to hurt you. I love you so much and I need you in my life." Roxas whispered and pressed his lips onto hers. He kissed her with everything he had. All he wanted was for her to wake up, no all he needed was for Phoenix to wake up.

Roxas kept his lips on her and then she fluttered her eyes open like butterflies. She felt his warm lips against hers and blushed at this. He pulled away and buried his face into the crook of her neck. His arms were wrapped around her.

"I love you, Phoenix." He mumbled.

"I love you too, Roxas…" She said ever so softly and his eyes widened. He pulled away from her and smiled.

"Phoenix, you're alive!" He exclaimed and she nodded. She looked at the ground and frowned.

"I'm sorry Roxas, for everything." He lifted her chin and she looked at him. Roxas shook his head.

"No, _**I'm**_ sorry Phoenix, I'm sorry for making you cry and I'm sorry for everything I've done." He said and she placed her hand onto his cheek. He leaned in closer to her and kissed her lips.

"Thank you for saving me." She mumbled against his lips. He shook his head at this and his knees were by her sides.

"I love you." He whispered next to her ear. He started rubbing his lips on her jawline and he got closer to her lips. He started kissing her and she kissed him back. The blonde haired boy bit sucked and caressed her lips with his lips and tongue. She felt butterflies in his stomach.

Suddenly her stomach rumbled and her cheeks were a bright red. He pulled away from her and Phoenix covered her face with embarrassment. "I'm sorry." She apologised and they both sat up.

"You don't have to apologise." He said ever so sweetly and picked up a bowl of food. She opened her mouth and started feeding her. There was a calm and peaceful silence between them until Roxas broke it.

"No matter what Xemnas says, I'll never stop loving you." She smiled at this and swallowed her food.

"Me neither." She said.

"Don't listen to what he says, you're not a disgrace!" She smiled at this with a tear falling down her cheek. She cupped his jaw whilst rubbing her thumb on his cheek.

"Thank you, for everything, Roxy." He placed the bowl onto the table and took her hand. He kissed it softly and smiled.

* * *

_Elsewhere… _

"I can never forgive myself for everything I've done to Sora and…Haruka." Riku stated as he and King Mickey stood in the forest in Twilight Town. "Can you do me a favour?"

"Sure, just tell me." Mickey said.

"I have to face one or maybe even two nobodies from the Organisation soon. I might not survive the fight. And if I do, it might only be because of I gave into the darkness." Riku sighed. "When Sora, Donald and Goofy wake up, and if Haruka wakes up with them, I may not be able to face them because of the guilt." The King nodded at this.

"You'll be the only one who will be there for them. The only one who can guide them when they awaken."

"Riku…" Mickey frowned.

"Please, Mickey. Promise me, you have to be there for our friends. You have to be there for Haruka, if she wakes up as well."

"Of course, Riku! I promise!" He said and Riku frowned when he remembered the promise he made to the girl he loved.

"_I Riku will take on oath to always be your best friend no matter what. I will promise to never slap you and comfort you. I will always save you whenever you're in trouble. I will be there to wipe away those tears."_

"Riku, if you don't mind me asking, did you have feelings for Princess Haruka?" King Mickey asked and the silver haired boy felt his blindfold go wet with tears.

"Yes, I was in love with her. No, I'm still in love with Haruka." Riku confessed.

* * *

_Day 355…_

"Phoenix, you're awake!" Axel said as he embraced his little sister and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah…" She mumbled with pink cheeks and he pulled away from her with a raised eyebrow.

"How did you wake up?" He asked and she wrapped her arms around Roxas' arm whilst blushing.

"True love's kiss." Roxas answered.

"So you're…" Roxas nodded vigorously at this and placed a kiss on her cheek. His smile dropped and their faces turned serious.

"Have you found Xion yet?" Roxas asked.

"Like it's gonna be that easy." Axel sighed.

"Have you tried the islands?" Phoenix questioned and Axel shook his head. "Where could she be?"

"Axel, have you known about Xion from the beginning?" Axel averted his green eyes to the ground at Roxas' question.

"Not from the beginning."

"Since when?"

"Well, I dunno…Somewhere along the way." Axel scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Didn't get it memorised, huh?" Roxas joked with a sad smile. Phoenix felt a tear falling down her cheek as she looked at her brother and saw his pain and sorrow. His smile dropped and he looked at the ground.

"Axel, who am I?" Her eyes widened and she looked at Roxas. She held her hand and gave them a squeeze. He looked so sad. "Me and Xion are special nobodies. But the Organisation was trying to erase me. Right?"

"Yeah…that's right." Axel muttered.

"Is it because Xion copied my power…the power of the Keyblade and they didn't need me anymore." Phoenix sniffed at this and shook her head.

'I need you, Roxas.'

"Do you feel the same way, Axel?" Roxas asked and the pyro gasped at this.

"Of course not! You're my best friend." Axel stated.

"Then, who I am?!" Roxas shouted. "Xemnas said me and Xion are connected to Sora. Who is Sora?" Phoenix looked down and sighed. "Am I the same as Xion?!"

"You and Xion are different." Axel replied.

"So-" But the red haired pyro didn't let him continue.

"The truth isn't going to make you feel better!" Phoenix tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow; what truth about Roxas?

"The truth, what truth Axel?" Phoenix asked.

"I have the right to know the truth about myself." Roxas said.

"He's right, Axel. He has every right to know the truth about himself." Phoenix agreed.

"Why am I here? Why am I so special? Why can I use the Keyblade? Phoenix is right; I have every right to know the truth!" Roxas started to get tenser by the minute and the red haired nobody wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

"Roxas, calm down." She whispered.

"Roxas…" Axel trailed off.

"You're not going to tell me are you?" He looked down at this and sighed. Roxas turned around and started walking off.

"I want to know the truth about me. Who I am…I want to know why I was born. If I learn that…then I..." Phoenix started walking behind Roxas and turned to Axel. She mouthed a 'I'm sorry' with a tear falling down her cheek.

* * *

Please review. Next chapter: Phoenix tells Roxas how it's like to know the truth (and the truth) and they decide to leave.

~Parisa01


	39. Chapter 39: Decisions

I feel bad for calling Xion a puppet in this chapter, I hope you guys aren't offended and please forgive me if you are. T_T

**KH 358/2 Days: Phoenix's Fate**

_Chapter 39_

_Decisions _

Phoenix and Roxas sat down on the bed next to each other and the blonde haired nobody sighed.

"I…want to know the truth about me." Roxas stated and Phoenix looked down.

"Roxas…?" He looked at her and a tear fell down her cheek.

"What is it, Fee?" He asked.

"It's not always relieving to find out the truth. It's really hard to take in. I…I want to tell you the truth about me, the truth that I found out recently. No-one else knows about it. I might as well tell you." She mumbled and he held her hands. Phoenix looked up at him and he pecked her lips.

"Tell me." He whispered.

"I'm a completely different person. I-It doesn't really make sense. I have a connection with someone, her name is Haruka. She's wields the Keyblade and I wield it too. I see her memories when she was still alive. Roxas…" The tears fell down her cheeks. "The truth about how I was born wasn't easy to listen to."

"Hey…" He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. "It can't be _**that**_ bad, right?" She shook her head.

"I was born, because Haruka sacrificed herself when her friend and her love were fighting each other." Phoenix squeaked and he kissed her cheek as she started sobbing.

"Please stop crying, Phoenix." She sniffed and wiped her tears away. The red haired nobody pulled away him.

"So what are you going to do now, Roxas?" She asked.

"I have to no reason to be here anymore. It's time to make a decision, I'm going to leave." Roxas answered and Phoenix sighed.

"Me neither. I was going to leave before, when you into a coma for the second time." He intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Why?" She looked up into his deep blue eyes.

"I didn't want to hurt you anymore. I wanted you to live in peace. But then I realised that friendship is something that you shouldn't let go of so easily." He smiled at this. "I'm going with you." She stated.

"You are?"

"I told you that I would always be by your side. I'm with you always. I love you and I won't leave you alone, I need you more than you need me."

Roxas stood up and pulled her up with him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

His lips pressed against hers and he kissed her. The kiss was so passionate yet she could sense the lust hidden from within it. But she didn't care; Phoenix knew that Roxas truly loved her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his hair not being able to resist. Roxas pulled away from her for some valuable oxygen and leaned to her neck. He kissed her neck right at the right place and she moaned softly at this.

After a few minutes, he pulled away from her and took her hand. "We better get going." He muttered and he led her out of the room.

* * *

They walked through the streets of the Dark City and whilst walking she saw Axel leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Both you're minds are made up?" He asked and they stopped walking.

"Why did the Keyblade choose me?" Roxas asked. "I have to know." Axel pushed himself off the wall.

"You can't turn on the Organisation! You get on their bad side, and they'll destroy you two." He said.

"No one would miss me, I have Phoenix with me, and so no one would care."

"That's not true, I would." Axel mumbled the last part. Phoenix let go of Roxas hand and gave him an innocent look. The blonde haired nobody sighed and nodded as he walked further away.

She turned around and looked at Axel who stared at her. "Axel…" She squeaked and he smiled at her. He raised his arms for her and she sniffed. Instantly, Phoenix ran up to him and jumped onto him. He caught her and hugged his sister in his arms. Phoenix started crying like a little child and he stroked her hair hushing her.

She stopped crying and looked up at him. "I'm sorry." He shook his head at this and kissed her forehead.

"You don't have to apologise to me. You'll always be my baby sister no matter what. No matter, I'll always love you." He said with tears in his eyes.

"You'll always be my big brother. I love you too, Axel." She whispered.

"I'll miss you." Axel smiled and Phoenix shook her head.

"We'll meet again, I promise we will. Just never forget me, got it memorised?" She asked and he pinched her cheek.

"Yeah, got it memorised!"

* * *

_Twilight Town…_

"That's because you're Kairi. At least, the Kairi Sora remembers." Namine said as she sat at one end of the table and Xion sat on the other end. The dark haired puppet looked down and up at Namine.

"The more I remember, the more I feel like I'm in the wrong place…like...like I need to go back."

"Back to Sora?" Namine asked and Xion nodded. "If you return your memories to him, you'll disappear. And since everything about you was built on those memories…no one will remember you when you're gone, there won't be any _**you**_ to remember. I can't save you Xion, not even a memory of you."

Xion gripped onto her clasped hand and the tears burned her eyes. But then she looked up and stayed strong. "I've decided. I'm ready. Otherwise I wouldn't be here. Roxas belongs with Sora too and Phoenix…"

"Phoenix belongs to Princess Haruka." Namine said.

"Namine, can you take care of Phoenix and Roxas when I'm gone? There isn't anything else I can do for them now." Xion sighed.

"All right." Namine agreed.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"If you're ready, let's go see Sora." The blonde haired nobody said and suddenly Diz appeared.

"Namine, they've found us." He alerted.

"The Organisation is on its way!" He turned to Xion and growled. "That blasted puppet let them right to our doorstep! See what you get for trusting it." Xion stood up and shouted.

"I'll get rid of them!" Without any time to spare she ran off.

"Wait! Xion!" Namine shouted but she was too late.

* * *

I know it was shorter than the others but I promise that the next will be the last and I hope it's longer. Next chapter: Phoenix and Roxas vs Xion and Roxas vs Riku! Dun-dun-dun! Whose side will Phoenix be on, Roxas or Riku?

~Parisa01


	40. Chapter 40: Their fates

I had a gut feeling that this chapter was going to be really long!

**KH 358/2 Days: Phoenix's Fate**

_Chapter 40: _

_Their fates_

Roxas and Phoenix sat down at the Clock Tower with the red haired nobody on the left. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he held her hand.

"Where did I think we could go? What a joke." He sighed.

"Don't worry, Roxas. We'll get there in the end." Phoenix said trying to sound positive and he kissed her hand. Suddenly they heard steps and someone sat down next to Phoenix. The two nobodies turned around and saw Xion who was wearing her head.

"Xion!" They exclaimed and she took out sea salt ice cream. She handed one to Roxas and another to Phoenix. "Thank you." Roxas and Phoenix said in unison and they all started eating their ice cream.

It was silent and they finished their sea salt ice cream.

"Roxas, Phoenix, I'm out of time." Xion said and they turned to her. She took her hood off and they both gasped, but Phoenix felt a tear falling down her cheek.

"I have to make this choice. Roxas, you have poured so many memories into me…given me so much…that I feel like I'm about to overflow. Look at me, Roxas, Phoenix. If you see somebody else's face…a boy's face…then that means I'm almost ready." Phoenix's grip on Roxas' hand got tighter.

"Phoenix, you remember the boy, right?" Phoenix placed her hand onto her chest and gulped. "This puppet has to play her part. Roxas, this is him…" The puppet turned to him.

"Sora…" Phoenix mumbled softly and Roxas gasped. _'Xion'_ started walking forward into the air and their eyes widened. Roxas stood up and Phoenix stood as well. The puppet wore her hood on and turned to Roxas.

"You're next Roxas. I have to make you a part of me, too." She raised her hand and the red haired nobody growled at this. "Don't you see? This was why I was created!" Dark clouds surrounded her and she looked completely different. Xion wore this strange armour which reminded Phoenix of Sora.

* * *

They were suddenly transported to Wonderland and Phoenix walked up to her. "Xion…" The armoured puppet swung her Keyblade and it hit her. The green eyed girl shrieked with pain and skidded to the ground. Roxas watched her and growled. He summoned his weapon and started fighting her.

Phoenix sat up right and stood up. She watched Roxas as he struggled to fight Xion. The red haired nobody raised her hand and then her Keyblade appeared in her hand. She looked at Xion and ran up to Roxas' side. She fought alongside him with everything she had.

When they defeated the first form of Xion, it was starting to get dark again.

"Roxas!" Phoenix cried out and she felt him wrap his arms around her. She felt so warm in his embrace.

"Hang on tight and never let go." He whispered and she nuzzled her face in his neck.

* * *

They ended up in Halloween Town and found that they hadn't defeated Xion yet. She was a lot stronger as Roxas and Phoenix fought her. In the red haired girl's point of view, Xion's fighting style was getting more like Xion.

Phoenix started to think about Sora, his brown hair, his blue eyes and that cheesy grin of his. Suddenly Xion swung her Keyblade against her and the red haired nobody's rolled to the ground. She started to groan in pain and gripped onto her wound.

Roxas saw this and this made him go all mad. He started to scream and fight Xion with anger. When Xion's second form was defeated, the blonde haired nobody held onto Phoenix. He cured her and she was much better.

"Thanks."

* * *

They were transported to Agrabah, in the Cave of Wonders and Xion's third form was slightly scary with all the swords. They fought her for a few minutes and Roxas was thrown to the ground.

_Suddenly, something came out of Phoenix that made everyone's eyes widen. It was like Xehanort's Guardian, but it was Kura instead. She was enormous but was still smaller than the Heartless. _

"_The darkness will finish you. I will finish you because I am the darkness." Phoenix and Kura spoke at the same time, but Kura's voice sounded like a demon._

Both their green eyes glowed at the same time and they started to fight Xion. The puppet was really good and they kept on fighting until all of Kura's hatred for Xion burst out.

Xion's third form fell onto her knees and Phoenix helped Roxas to stand up.

"Are you okay, Roxas?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, thank you Phoenix." Phoenix smiled at him and he held onto her tight. Suddenly, it was dark again and Roxas held her hand tightly as they walked through the darkness. They ended up in Twilight Town and they were in the air.

Phoenix looked behind her and gasped. Roxas too turned around and his eyes widened. They saw the final form of Xion and she was massive yet she still wore that armour. Phoenix and Roxas' Keyblades appeared in their hands and they looked at each other.

"Let's do this." She said.

"Together." He stated and she smiled at him with a nod. They both turned to Xion and started to fight her. Tears formed in Phoenix's eyes every time Xion got hurt.

'I'm sorry, Xion.' She felt like saying. After a few minutes, Xion's final form was weak and Roxas and Phoenix knew a way to finish her off, but they had to do it together. The two lovers joined the tips of their Keyblades together, Roxas' was light and Phoenix's was darkness. They raised their Keyblades into the air and the tips which were connected started to illuminate and sparkle. Then the Keyblade shot a ray of light towards the final form's chest which finished her.

The final form of Xion kneeled to the ground and disappeared into darkness. Suddenly something cracked from underneath Phoenix and Roxas and the ground broke.

"Roxas!" Phoenix shouted.

"Phoenix!" Roxas exclaimed and they hugged each other as they fell.

Xion was kneeling down and Roxas and Phoenix placed their hands on their heads as if they were suffering from a headache.

"Who are you, again?" Roxas asked.

"I-I can't remember, who you are..." Phoenix mumbled.

"You'll be…better off now, Roxas and Phoenix." Xion fell back and Roxas held her right hand as Phoenix held her left. Suddenly, Xion started sparkling.

"Am I…?" Roxas begun.

"No, were we…?" Phoenix corrected.

"The ones who did this to you?" They asked in unison.

"No…" Xion shook her head. "It was my choice…to go away now." Phoenix felt tears brimming in her eyes when she heard Xion say this.

"Better than, than to do nothing…and let Xemnas have his way. I belong with Sora. And now, I am going back to be with him. Roxas, Phoenix, I need you both to do me a favour. All those hearts I've captured, Kingdom Hearts…Set them free."

"Kingdom Hearts…?" Roxas asked.

"…Free them…" Phoenix whispered and they heard the sound of ice freezing. They looked at the source and saw Xion's feet starting to freeze.

"It's too late…for me to undo my mistakes. But you can't let Xemnas have Kingdom Hearts, you can't."

"Goodbye, Roxas, see you again. And goodbye Phoenix. I'm sorry for replacing you with Roxas and you're brother." Phoenix shook her head as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"No, I should be sorry for everything I've done to hurt you." Phoenix squeaked.

"I'm glad that you don't hate me anymore and I'm glad that I met you both. Oh and of course, Axel too. You're all my best friends. Never forget that's the truth." Xion took Phoenix's hand and placed it in Roxas'.

"Stay together, don't let each other go and protect one another." Phoenix and Roxas felt Xion's hand let go and fall.

"Xion!" Phoenix screamed.

"Who else will I have ice cream with?" Roxas asked.

"Phoenix…" Xion answered in a whisper. "…Thank you." Xion's whole body froze and shone. They both looked up as the sparkles floated. They looked down to see a Thalassa Shell. Roxas picked it up and a tear fell down his cheek.

"Xion…" He mumbled.

"Xion!" Phoenix yelled and started to sob. She hugged her sides and cried. Roxas pulled her into a hug and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face into the crook of his neck and kept on crying. He kissed her forehead and his grip on her tightened.

* * *

_Elsewhere…_

"Why did it have to come to this…?" Axel asked himself as he lied down on his bed. He sat up and found an envelope. He picked it up and opened it. There he took out an ice cream stick with the words 'WINNER' on it. He thought about a specific memory.

_She looked at the stick and gasped. "Yay, I've got the winner!" Axel looked at it. _

"_That's cool; you can get another ice cream with that." _

"_When Roxas wake up, I'll show him and give it to him." The red haired pyro smirked at this._

A tear fell down his cheek and he smiled.

"Phoenix, I'll never forget you, I love you."

* * *

_Memory's Skyscraper…_

Phoenix and Roxas both wore their hoods and walked through the rain side by side. Suddenly the red haired nobody felt something odd; Heartless. She turned around and saw Neoshadow Heartless. Her Keyblade appeared in her hand and weirdly, so did another in her other hand.

_Haruka's body wasn't there anymore it was replaced with a Keyblade. _

_But this Keyblade, it was beautiful. It was a silver Keyblade covered with Ruby and Emerald gems. The key chain of the Keyblade was the necklace's (Haruka's) pendant._

Roxas had two Keyblade's as well. One was the Oathkeeper, the shaft displayed two hearts, and its handle bore two angel wings. The key chain was a star which was sewn together by Thalassa Shells. The other Keyblade was the Oblivion Keyblade, was similar in shape to the Kingdom Key, though it was black and has a longer reach. The hilt guard was comprised of two bat-like wings extending downward, contrasting to the Oathkeeper.

They were surrounded by Neoshadow Heartless. Phoenix started fighting the Heartless and she found her strength incredible now. Roxas fought as well and he too found the change of Phoenix's strength.

After a few minutes, Roxas looked up at the Memory Skyscraper to see the imposter with silver hair, wearing a black coat and a blindfold on top of the building. The same person who kissed Phoenix on the islands. Roxas growled at this and dashed to the building. Phoenix turned around and looked up at Riku. She gasped and looked down at Roxas who was running up the building.

She sensed that something was about to hit her and she instantly turned around whilst swinging her Keyblade.

Roxas chucked his Oblivion Keyblade at Riku who caught it. But then when the silver haired boy held onto the Keyblade, he started seeing these memories about a girl with black hair and blue eyes. The blonde haired nobody ran past the falling blindfolded imposter.

Riku landed on the ground and Roxas was on the roof of Memory's Skyscraper. One of the Heartless pushed Phoenix's new Keyblade away from her and it fell to the ground further away from reach. She stretched her hand and reached for the Keyblade but couldn't get it. The Neoshadow Heartless scratched Phoenix's face through her hood and she screamed with agony. Roxas' eyes widened and he gasped at this.

The Neoshadow was going to gash her chest and Phoenix held up her normal dark Keyblade to protect herself. But Riku swung the Oblivion Keyblade at that Neoshadow instead and Phoenix looked up at him. He looked down at her and she felt a tear fall down her cheek.

"_Haruka, come on. You're going to get crushed!" Sora called out but Haruka was frozen for a moment unable to respond. Riku took her wrists and kissed her hands. "I'm sorry Haru." He mumbled and pushed her away before the heartless reached the ground. _

_Haruka skidded and looked at Riku who looked at her with a sad smile and a tear in his eye as he left in a portal of darkness._

She noticed another Neoshadow but this time it was behind Riku. She pushed him away slightly and swung her Keyblade at the Heartless. Roxas jumped down from the building and landed into a crouch. He stood up and the three of them started fighting.

This reminded the three of them of a specific memory long ago.

"_You up for it Haru?" He asked and she smiled at him. Sora's Keyblade appeared in his hand. _

"_Magnificent Light!" Her lovely white Keyblade appeared in her hand as well. _

"_Let's do this!" The brown haired boy said. _

"_You better watch out!" She warned the heartless. The three of them started to fight the heartless and it felt so right fighting together like a team. _

Phoenix got her other Keyblade again and started to fight with it. Riku was surrounded by many Heartless and the red haired nobody turned to him.

"Riku!" Phoenix exclaimed and ran up to the Heartless which were in front of him. She joined the tips of her Keyblade and closed her eyes. She concentrated all her powers into her weapons and opened her eyes. The red haired nobody started to fight the Heartless with Riku back to back.

When they defeated the Heartless, Phoenix looked up and watched the hearts floating. She frowned at this and remembered Riku's words.

"_What you guys are doing is really bad. You're fighting Heartless to form Kingdom Hearts so that you guys can become complete full beings. But it's wrong the way you're fighting Heartless, you're releasing their hearts. It won't make any difference. Heartless are just darkness from people's hearts. It's like releasing hearts of people for your own selfish pleasure." _

The silver haired picked up the silver Keyblade with Rubies and Emeralds into his arms. Through his eyes the Keyblade turned into a young 15 year old Haruka. Phoenix took off her hood and looked at Riku who was still staring at the Keyblade. She stepped closer to him and frowned.

"Riku…?" She was about to touch him but he swung the Oblivion Keyblade towards her. Phoenix screamed and rolled on the ground.

Roxas snapped his head back at this and gasped when he saw the nobody he loved. She was on the ground and got onto her knees. The green eyed girl wrapped her arm around her stomach and groaned with pain. The blonde haired nobody stomped up to Riku and aimed his Keyblade at him.

"Why did you hurt her?!" Roxas hissed.

"What's it to you?" Riku asked smugly.

"Shut up!" The blonde haired nobody yelled and they started to fight. Phoenix spat some blood on the floor and looked up at the two fighting. Then something flashed behind her eyes.

"_Now, it's time for us to fight for Kairi." Riku said. She opened her eyes and held her head. _

"_No, please don't!" The red haired girl called out but it was too late; they were starting to fight. She just stood there unable to do anything, just staring_

"Riku, please stop fighting Roxas!" She pleaded and her eyes sparkled and Riku grinded his teeth together.

"Phoenix, don't you know who he really is?!" Riku yelled.

"He's Roxas, no one else!" Phoenix growled. "And I love him for that!"

"You're a nobody, Phoenix; you're not supposed to have feelings!" The silver haired boy argued and she gasped at this.

"…_You both have no hearts therefore you have no emotions, so do not pretend to be in love." Her eyes were burning with tears and she gulped._

Riku and Roxas stopped fighting and the blindfolded boy turned to Phoenix.

"Who does he remind you of? Whenever you look into his eyes, who do you see? Or, when you look _**at**_ his eyes whose eyes do you see?" Riku asked and Roxas' eyes widened.

Her breathing came out in short uneven breathes, tears falling endlessly down her face. 'Sora…' She thought. 'No…it can't be!'

"Phoenix, he is Sora's nobody, SORA!" Roxas lost his temper and swung his hand with his keyblade.

"SHUT UP!" Riku turned, stepped back and shot a blast of darkness at him. Thankfully the blonde haired boy jumped and defended the blast with his keyblade, and swung it towards Riku.

Phoenix just stood there frozen and gulped. Who would she defend the boy she love, the boy who didn't have a heart like her or her persona's love?

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" She yelled and stood in the middle of them. "I won't let either of you fight each other, over my dead body you won't!" Riku smirked at this, she was Haruka's nobody alright. He took off his blindfold and mumbled.

"Looks like you've left me with no other choice. I have to release the power in my heart-" Her eyes widened.

'No, he's gonna use the darkness! I have to do something.' She turned around to Riku and grabbed his arms.

"Riku, don't! I beg of you don't." He stared into her sparkling green eyes. "I won't lose you to the darkness again, Riku. I won't lose you again!" Phoenix cried and Riku realised it; Haruka was still in there. She turned around to Roxas and yelled.

"I won't let you hurt Riku. Regardless of the fact that I love with all my soul. I won't let the darkness change him for anything, because…" She placed her hand onto her chest and her breathing came out in short uneven breathes.

…_Those three words which filled his heart with happiness yet regret. Those three words; "I love you…"_

"I'm sorry Roxas." She apologised.

"What? Phoenix, after everything we've been through, you'd fight me? I thought you loved me!" Roxas said and Phoenix's green eyes widened.

"_What, Haruka after everything you'd fight me? I thought I was your friend!"_

She gasped at this and gulped. Her hands started to tremble.

"You really are Sora's nobody." She mumbled.

"Phoenix, listen to me, I am me, nobody else. I am your Roxas, your Roxy, the love of your life!" She shook her head at this.

"No, you're Sora!" She shouted and felt her knees buckle. Riku caught her and held her against him.

"You okay, Nix?" He asked gently and she looked up at him.

"Riku…" She trailed off and he pulled her into a hug.

"You're still in there. I love you, Haruka." He mumbled and kissed her forehead. She couldn't move at all, frozen at what he said. Phoenix felt like he was saying to her and that Haruka was inside her.

"GET YOUR ARMS OFF HER!" Roxas yelled and he grabbed her arm as he pulled her away from him. "How dare you touch her?!" He hissed and started fighting him. They started fighting each other whilst Phoenix looked at the ground.

'What do I do?' She thought and her breathing quickened when she heard Roxas screamed with pain. She was about to lose it, but then Riku groaned with pain as well and this touched a nerve. She clasped her hands together and frowned.

"Kura…" She mumbled and Kura appeared in her hands. "What do I do?" She asked.

"Whatever your decision is, it will always be right no matter what. Whenever you close your eyes, who do you see; Riku or Roxas?" Her guardian asked and Phoenix closed her green eyes. The person she saw made her smile sadly and she opened her eyes.

"Got it, thanks Kura!" She muttered and her guardian disappeared. Phoenix stood up and turned around to see Roxas and Riku standing far away from each other.

"WAIT!" Phoenix yelled and stood in the middle of them. "It's time for me to fight." She had her dark Keyblade in her hand and looked at Roxas.

"I love you." She mumbled and turned to Riku.

"Haruka loved you." Then she looked at the ground with her fringe covering her eyes.

"But, I have to finish you. I love Roxas; I am me, no matter what!" She muttered and dashed towards Riku. They started to fight each other and Phoenix wasn't taking defeat as an answer.

After a few minutes, Phoenix pushed her Keyblade was about to finish Riku off but something stopped her. There was this force pulling her away, the more she tried to fight it, the stronger the force became.

"W-what's go-going on with m-me?" Phoenix stuttered and she heard someone talking to her in her head.

"_**I won't let you hurt Riku."**_ It was Haruka and Phoenix let go of her Keyblade. It fell to the ground and the red haired nobody fell onto her knees. She placed her hand onto her head and grinded her teeth together. Roxas took this chance to start fighting Riku again.

"_**I love him and I won't let you hurt him, Phoenix!"**_

Roxas was starting to get tired until Riku finally hit him on the head. Phoenix heard a loud thud and opened her eyes. She turned to Roxas who was lying on the floor. Her eyes widened and her face paled. Phoenix got up and ran as fast as she could to Roxas. She kneeled to the ground by his side and her breathing was out of control.

"Roxas!" Phoenix exclaimed. She touched Roxas' face and his eyes were open only slightly.

Everything else was blurry, but Phoenix was clear through his vision. Her cheeks pink her eyes welled up, yet she looked so beautiful. He cupped her jaw and tried to smile. Her bottom lip quivered and she placed her hand on his. She supported his head with her other hand at the back of his head.

"Roxas…" She whispered and a tear fell down his cheek.

"Phoenix, I love you so much."

"I love you too Roxas, but please, don't leave me." He shook his head lightly.

"I'm sorry, Fee. But promise me something." She nodded at this.

"Promise me, that you won't start crying. You have to stay strong for me, Phoenix. Don't cry." She fluttered her eyelashes and shook her head.

"I'm gonna end up breaking that promise…"

"Please…?" She couldn't deny those sapphire blue eyes and sighed with defeat.

"Can I have…one more… kiss?" He asked so innocently and she leaned closer to him.

The kiss was full on, passionate, electrifying, perfect, amazing, like a ray of sunshine, like a firework, like a shooting star, like their first kiss, but more intense and deeper. The kiss, it was bright like a diamond in a sky, full of love that sings and has wings and pure like a wild flower.

They pulled away from each other. But suddenly Roxas' hand fell to the ground and she gasped. 'No, not now, not now!' Phoenix thought. She placed her hands on his cheeks and yelled out his name. But it was no use. His sapphire eyes closed and he laid there limp and unresponsive.

The red haired nobody let go of the boy she loved and gripped onto her coat. She looked at the ground and her fringe covered her eyes. Riku walked up to her and placed his hand onto her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry…" He mumbled and she shook her head at this.

"No, you don't have to be sorry." She croaked. "But the only person you have to apologise to is Haruka."

"Yeah…" He whispered.

"I want to take this time, to apologise to you. If I've made a mistake which may have hurt you, I'm sorry Riku." She said.

"You don't have to apologise. I've done so many bad things in the past; I deserve every kind of pain and suffering." He muttered.

"Riku, always remember this; no matter what you've done, Haruka will always forgive you." She said.

"I know…" He mumbled.

"Riku?"

"What is it, Phoenix?" He asked.

"Will you do me one last favour?" She questioned.

"Yes, tell me." He stated.

"End my suffering." She declared.

"What?"

"You heard me. I have no other reason to be living now that Roxas is gone. So, please…" He pulled his hand away from his shoulder.

"Alright." He sighed and took a deep breath.

"Thank you and goodbye, Riku." She closed her green eyes.

"Goodbye…Phoenix." He replied and through Phoenix's eyes everything went black. She fell onto Roxas' chest.

Riku just stood there as he stared at the both of them. He felt mixed emotions; anger, guilt and sadness. But he had to do this for his best friend Sora and maybe, just maybe wake Haruka up.

'This was their fates; Roxas and Phoenix's fates…' Riku thought to himself.

The End…

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts II: A Journey's End**

So that was Phoenix's Fate! Finally I'm finished! A _**BIG **_thank you to all my reviewers and readers (especially **'R****iilustra -Your Sweetest SIN'**) I love you guys! I won't be able to be updating much because I'm starting college and I'll be busy with studies, so sorry about that! Main and big question on all your minds: Will Haruka wake up, or will her fate be like Ven's? Dun-dun-dun! xxxx

~Parisa01


End file.
